Nymphadora Tonks: Back to Hogwarts
by Terrorize
Summary: After the events of OotP and the return of Voldemort, the Order decides to send it's best undercover Operative back to Hogwarts to watch over Harry. Posing as a sixth year student, Tonks becomes closer to Harry then her job asked of her. Full Summary inside (Summary updated inside 14/2/2013, Post OotP, AU and some OOC, follows the HBP timeline, Tonks POV, Harry/Tonks eventually)
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Visit

**A/N: **Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy my first attempt at this pairing, it will be based loosely on canon in a AU. Some minor facts have been changed for the benefit of the story like Tonks is one year younger. Another one is that in the books, its mentioned that Tonks never met Sirius till OotP, which to me never made sense. Sirius states that Tonks mum, Andromeda is his favorite cousin, so how could he have never met Tonks when she was a child if her Andy and Sirius were that close?

**Summary:** After the events of OotP and the return Voldemort, the Order decides to send it's best undercover Operative back to Hogwarts to watch over Harry. Posing as a sixth year student, Tonks becomes closer to Harry then her job asked of her. But when Bellatrix learns of Tonks's new role, she takes a personal interest in her niece and she's not the only Black who's gaze turns to Tonks. Tonks soon learns she cannot escape her heritage any longer and will be submerged into the world of Black no matter if she wants to or not. A thin line is all that separates love and hate, secrets will be revealed, views will change, loyalties will be tested.

**Pairing: **Harry/Tonks, Hermione/Ron (small mentions only), Bellatrix/OC

**Timeline: **This is a AU story set after the events of OotP and will progress through the events of HBP through the eyes and POV of Tonks mainly, but also Bellatrix and others chars here and there.

**Disclaimer**: The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Read and Review if you enjoy it and I'll try update it as often as I can :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Midnight Visit**

As per usual it was yet another peaceful hot summer's night at Privet Drive, which gave no indication of the terror that had been rapidly spreading throughout the wizarding world. By the way the muggles of Privet Drive were still going about their daily lives; anyone would believe the United Kingdom was at the height of a golden era. One person living here knew better, a boy living at number 4. The boy who lived. Who unlike most of the other residents at Privet Drive, was far from asleep.

Harry lay restless on his plain single bed, drenched in sweat after waking to yet another nightmare. Although now wide awake, the images and sounds of his nightmare still haunted his mind. The face of his godfather, Sirius Black. The last look on his face before he died and vanished behind the veil. The triumphant cheer and mad cackles of his killer Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

A loud crack broke the peaceful silence, which was then followed by hurried footsteps that led to the door of number 4. The house laid dark and silent, its owners occupants most likely fast asleep.

The hand of a cloaked individual knocked hard against the door. A few seconds pause brought serenity back to the Drive, before once again being broken by a louder, harder, longer knock.

The lone figure waited as, through a glass panel in the door, a light flickered on. The occupants had awoken and one didn't sound too pleased about being woken in the middle of the night.

"Who the devil could that be at this time of night?" Came a very loud and very angry voice from somewhere beyond the door. The metallic jingle of locks being undone followed before the door opened wide to reveal a large angry red faced middle aged muggle, Harry's Uncle Vernon.

The light from the hallway illuminated the cloaked individual as they lowered their hood to reveal a young woman with bright bubble gum pink hair. Uncle Vernon's face drained of all colour and he trembled with anger as he realized just what kind of person had woken him up in the dead of night.

"Good evening." The young women said in a cheerful voice.

"Evening?... EVENING?!" Vernon bellowed, before then taking a deep breath. "It's almost midnight you blasted freak! Who the bloody hell are you and what the hell are you doing at my door?" He asked trying to overcome his rage and keep his voice low, as not to wake the neighbours whilst all the time adopting a very aggressive and intimidating posture.

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks, I'm a Auror and a member of the Order. I'm here to see Harry and deliver a message." Was the reply Tonks gave the muggle, as she pulled out a small letter as well as her wand from inside her robes. She had heard all about Harry's uncle and his... Attitude towards witches and wizards, a showing of a wand was a good way to bypass what could be a long list of unpleasantness. _'Slight intimidation. Fight fire with fire._' Tonks thought to herself.

"Who is it Vernon?" A proud stern female voice came from somewhere upstairs.

"It's nobody _important_." He called back over his shoulder. "Go back to bed my dear, I'll be back up shortly." A forced smile graced his mouth before turning back to look at Tonks.

"And you decided the best time to do this was in the dead of night? When we 'were' fast asleep?" Vernon growled through gritted teeth, relaxing his posture slightly at the sight of a wand, he knew his size and imposing body language wouldn't work here.

"Well..." Tonks cocked her head to the side slightly and smiled. "I did consider doing this during the day... But I thought you'd appreciate... Subtlety... That the cover of darkness provides less prying eyes... But if you prefer, I'll come back during the day tomorrow, then again the day after and then the day after that. And I'll keep returning, in full view of everyone, until I've seen Harry"

Tonks gave a short mocking bow then turned on her heels and started on the path away from the house, she had only taken a few steps before Vernon called her back. _'Beautifully done Tonks_' She told herself with a small grin, then turned back to face the muggle.

"Come in and make it quick!" He grumbled in a defeated tone, best to let her do what she needs to do now rather than during the day where everyone can see him conversing with such a person.

"Thank you." With a smile and a nod Tonks headed inside, once inside she almost tripped over the helm of her cloak as she moved to the stairs. Her face warmed up as her cheeks turned a light shade of red from the embarrassment. Luckily Vernon was closing the door at the time and hadn't noticed.

"His room is-"

"I know which room is Harrys." Tonks replied quickly cutting him off. "And no need to wait up, I'll make my... _Own_, way out once I'm done here." With that, Tonks hurried up the stairs to Harry's room, leaving behind a livid Vernon who stormed off into the kitchen.

Tonks stood outside Harry's room, she dusted herself off and straightened her clothing before pulling out a small hand mirror and checked her hair. She sighed as she studied her reflection, her fingers softly tracing the faint outline of wrinkles around her eyes and the bags hidden under them. The weeks hadn't been kind to Tonks, with all the Death Eater activity and her grieving over Sirius; she barely had a decent nights rest. It was the main reason she had been chosen for this task, herself and Harry had felt the loss of Sirius more than others. She knew exactly how he felt and would be able to relate. '_Or at least I hope so'_

It had been only a few weeks since Sirius's death and Harry had barely seen or talked to anyone, everyone was worried about him, including Tonks. With another sigh she put the mirror back in her cloak and knocked softly on the door.

"Go away..." A low pained voice replied.

Tonks felt her heart plummet upon hearing Harry's unhappiness. _'I have got to be strong... For Harrys sake'_she told herself and then shook her head. She turned the handle and opened Harry's door. The light from the hallway sought out the darkness and drove it into the corners of the room as Tonks eyes scanned the room.

"Harry?" She quietly called as she stepped into the room, flickering on the rooms light as she turned to shut the door behind her before turning and settling her eyes on the figure lying on the bed. "Harry it's me, Tonks."

"Tonks?" Came the low pained voice from the huddled form of Harry, who was turning to face his visitor while putting on his glasses. The room came into focus as the glasses settled on his face, the bright haired female in his room became clear. "Tonks, what you doing here?" He asked.

She couldn't help but smile at his confused expression. "Wotcher Harry! Good to see you too." Came her cheeky reply, a slight grin crept up her face.

"I'm just surprised that's all, sorry."

Tonks huffed and gave a little pout then followed a smile. "I suppose I could let you off, just this once." She winked then tried to form a serious and straight face. "I'm here to deliver a message... And to see how you are, we're worried about you. Ron, Hermione, Remus... Me... And everyone else."

"Well you've had a wasted trip then, I'm fine... Although I'd be better if I wasn't stuck here for the summer!" Harry then scowled at the thought of having to put up with the Dursleys for the whole summer. He pulled himself up, to sit up in his bed as he looked at Tonks, watching her facial expressions.

"Oi, don't you go lying to me Mr Potter." She replied with mock seriousness, crossing her arms and trying her best to give a stern glare. "Don't you forget I'm a mighty Auror, I can tell when people lie and when people aren't ok." Then she dropped the pretend serious stance and softened her expressions. "And I'd be disappointed if you were fine."

Harry's confusion spread on his face at the last remark. "Disappointed?"

"Uh-huh that's right. Not being ok shows how much you loved my cousin; it's not something you should get over fast. Losing someone you cared for I mean. Time heals all wounds eventually... It's not something that can or should be rushed... At least that's what I tell myself every morning I wake up." _'If I'm lucky enough for sleep to find me that is..._'

Harry didn't speak and instead just gave a small nod of his head to show his understanding as he looked down and peered at his lap, his confusion replaced with the sense of loss and grief.

Tonks gave him a moment to take in what she said, and to let the pang of grieve to retract. The same pang, that was now coursing through her body at the thought of Sirius. In the short silence that followed, Tonks took in her surroundings, much like the last time she peered into the room it was filled with clutter. _'Just how I like it_' she thought as she reminded herself of her own living areas. Hedwigs cage was by the window with the snow white owl fast asleep inside, clippings from the Daily Prophet which displayed numerous articles referring to events over the past few weeks, spell books and quills were scattered over the desk along with a few photos. Harry's firebolt broom, propped up in far corner, Tonks couldn't help but admire it every time she laid eyes on the sleek finish.

"What's the message you had to deliver by the way?" Harry's voice snapped Tonks attention away from the room and back to him.

"Oops I nearly forgot" She rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a letter, looking back up she gave Harry a smile and strolled over to his bedside, tripping as she misjudged the height of a tome that was laying one floor, a frown followed by a blush crept back up her face and darkened in embarrassment at the show of clumsiness in front of Harry. Although this did manage to draw a smile from Harry's lips.

"Oh yes Mr Potter, very amusing." With a grin she handed the letter to Harry and sat on the bedside as he read it.

"Is this for real?" Tonks couldn't help but notice the underlying happiness and excitement in his tone and gave him a bigger smile. She knew the reason for this source of excitement, after maybe having a nosey at the contents. It was a letter from Dumbledore asking if Harry would like to spend the rest of the summer at The Burrow.

Tonks cocked her head. "Is what for real? I'm a very not-so nosey person, I have no idea what the letter says." Her face displayed the picture of innocence, even going as far as to change her hair to an angelic shade of white which then grew in length and flowed down her back.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at her answer and expression as well as her physical shift. "Yeah right, ok Nymphadora." His laughter grew as he received a whack on the arm for the use of her first name.

Tonks pouted. "You know not to call me that! And I don't like what you're implying. I'd never read someone's private correspondence. Not lil 'ol innocent me." She pulled a sad face, trying to suppress the giggles rising up inside her. Her little act seemed to work when Harry stopped laughing and seemed ready to apologize, before he could Tonks then went on to say. "So what answer should I give Dumbledore?"

They both broke out laughing and continued to do so for a fair few minutes, both enjoying the first true moment of happiness either had experienced since Sirius's death.

"Tell him yes, absolutely, most definitely yes!" Harrys answer didn't lack for enthusiasm, giving Tonks a big smile along with his reply.

"Really? I was sooo sure you'd say no!" She said jokingly and rolled her eyes which earned another chuckle from Harry.

"Thanks Tonks, for everything." Harry said after he stopped chuckling away.

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "All I did was delivered a message." She said with a hint of suspicion.

Harry shook his head. "Not just for that... For, I don't know... For not tiptoeing around me and for making the world seem and feel just the little bit less dark..." He gave her a smile then sighed. "I miss him, can't help but blame myself..."

Unsure of what to say at first, Tonks let her instincts take over and placed an arm around Harry and pulled him into a hug whilst positioning herself against the head board of the bed. She couldn't help but to give him a tighter hug when she felt how cold he was, or was she the one who was cold?

"Harry... I miss him too; he was one of the few family members I have that didn't try to kill me on sight..." She let out a sigh, _'Hmm maybe not the best way to swing the conversation, it reeks of Bellatrix...'_she thought. "I grew up with him ya'know..." That statement brought Harrys head up to look at her prompting Tonks to go into more detail.

"Well he was already a young adult when I was born but he helped my parents raise me, mum liked the idea of her favourite cousin around, being one big family... She took him in when he left home, both disowned by the Black family, both in the same boat; they looked out for each other... Hmm maybe a story that I should save for another day, I want to show you something regarding that..."

That idea brought another smile to her face. _'Yes he'd like to see that, maybe for his birthday..._'

"But know this Mr Potter! It's not your fault so don't let me hear you saying that again! Or you'll fall victim to my amazing Auror powers!" Tonks let out a small chuckle and smirked, a forced smirk. Deep down she blamed herself for what happened, '_If Bellatrix hadn't overpowered me…'_"What you did... He would of been so proud of you, so would your parents of been. I know I am... You're turning into quite a remarkable young man and we are all so very proud of you and... And… Harry?"

She had only just peered down after her ramblings to see Harry fast asleep against her chest. _'Ohh awkward... And embarrassing! Oh no I hope his Uncle don't find us like this..._' She couldn't help but blush at the situation, her on his bed with him nuzzled against her chest.

'_I should wake him and go... Yes that would be the correct thing to do..._' She thought about it then shook her head. _'Correct thing to do... When have I ever done that?_' Tonks snorted at the very idea. _'It can't harm to let him sleep can it? He looks so peaceful; I bet the most peaceful he's been in weeks... Who am I to deny that after all he's been through? And why am I laying here having a lengthy conversation with myself when I've already made my mind up?_'

That brought another sigh from her lips. '_As long as I don't fall asleep and leave the second he's moved off me, no harm done._' She smiled down at him, "Sweet dreams Harry."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this Chapter starts of the story a bit slow but the next Chapters make up for it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter in this Saga :) there is alot more to come!


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and follows so far everyone :) decided to get Chapter 2 faster then I had planned to make up for the "slowish" start of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy the second Chapter^^

**Disclaimer**: The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Read and Review if you enjoy it and I'll try update it as often as I can :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting**

For the first time in weeks and perhaps even longer, Harry had a peaceful night's sleep with pleasant dreams, no doubt all thanks to the angelic beauty fast asleep beside him. He was dreaming of the first few months he experienced after learning he was a wizard, after learning there was much more to him and the world then he had originally been led to believe.

He remembered seeing Hogwarts for the first time, the grand hall and its enchanted ceiling. The wonders of magic never ceased to amaze him; even now it would still take him by surprise and leave him awe struck. He remembered becoming good friends with Ron and then Hermione, his first flying lessons and Quidditch, being the youngest Seeker in a century. Beating Slytherin and catching or to be more specific, almost swallowing the snitch. The thrills and wonders of learning even the simplest of magic.

But above all he dreamt about the first time he ever laid eyes on her, the most beautiful and magical creature he had ever seen in his life, even now nothing came close to that beauty. This beauty was a girl in her seventh year at Hogwarts; he never got a chance to speak to her and didn't even get to learn her name, just about the only thing he did know was that she was in Hufflepuff. He never told Ron or Hermione, it was his little secret. Then the year raced past, with events keeping him busy and distracted, then before he knew it she was gone, her final year at Hogwarts done. It would be years before he saw yet again and this time learnt her name.

Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

Tonks woke to the feel of a cold breeze passing over her thighs, she let out a small yawn, stretching and arching her body in a feline manner. She felt so well rested; her body was pulsating with energy and life that she hadn't experienced in weeks. After letting out another small yawn, a gentle smile spread across her lips and her eyes began to flutter open as she slowly took in the morning light that leaked through the windows. As her eyes focused to take in her surroundings this morning, she became aware of several things that seemed slightly out of place, her arm slowly rising and falling in a gentle slow rhythm, not unlike that of someone's chest falling and rising as they breathed. She felt a warm tingling breeze against her neck that felt suspiciously like someone breathing. But the biggest thing out of place was the fact she hadn't been sleeping alone, the fact that inches from her in a deep peaceful slumber, was the form of Harry Potter.

"Oh... Crap. I'm in trouble." She muttered to herself, her tone laced with shock. Her eyes now wide open; she took in details that highlighted her predicament. For one, she was curled up around Harry, one of her legs and arms wrapped around him. And the other detail... She noticed that all she had on was a thin top that barely concealed what lay beneath and a pair of knickers. "Yep... Definitely in trouble." Her cheeks went bright scarlet and so did her hair to match.

After bringing her gaze away from her half naked form, back up to the sleeping face of Harry. She found large, not so sleeping green eyes that mirrored her surprised. They both stared at each other for a short while, neither of them able to mutter a word. Tonks tried to take control of the situation and spoke first eventually, "Err..." Was all she was able to manage, her lips and mouth were moving but no sounds followed.

Harry gave the same response at first in reply, "Err... Morning Tonks?" He managed to stutter out before letting his gaze slip and took in her very revealing form. A blush appeared that matched her own when he saw how much she had on, and didn't have on.

Still unable to form a sentence any sane human could understand, she quickly unwrapped herself from around Harry and pulled back, half wanting to escape his gaze and half wanting to conceal her half naked form. Her hasty actions did fulfil those wants, but not how she planned as she found herself tumbling of the side of the bed and lacking with a smack, face down on the cold, hard bedroom floor. A groan escaped her lips, her now bust lips, her hand moving up to slowly nurse them along with her nose.

Harry quickly peered over the side of the bed, "Are you ok Tonks?" He asked for mild concern, unable to prevent his gaze flickering to her half bare, nicely rounded rear.

Tonks only reply was a grumble as she rubbed her nose with the tips of her fingers and as if she felt the wondering gaze of the young Harry Potter she blurted out. "Oi mister! Avert your eyes! I know very well what you're looking at while I'm lying face down on your floor."

"I... Err sorry... Was just checking-" Harry started to stutter out an excuse before Tonks then cut him off.

"Was just checking me out." She finished for him and chuckled softly as she stood up. "Count yourself lucky Mr Potter, very few get me into bed before the third date." Tonks gave a sheepish grin and winked at him. _'Dammit why am I encouraging him? He's 15 Tonks! Get a hold of yourself! Granted he'll be 16 soon and I'm only 6years older-_' she shook her head in a violent manner, as to rid herself of that line of thought. _'Nothing happened, no need to justify something like that to myself on the bases of an awkward mistake.'_

She caught the confused questioning look Harry was giving her, moving around the room she hunted down her clothes. "What's wrong Harry? Surely you've seen plenty of girls getting dressed the morning after?" She threw him another grin and a wink as she started to hastily get dressed. _'Tonks! Behave!'_She warned herself.

"Err..." Harry didn't finish his reply; instead he just turned a deeper shade of red. "Erm... How did you manage to...? You know..."

Tonks stopped, bent over half way pulling up her robes pants. "I think... I fell asleep and it was hot last night sooo... I must have subconsciously removed a layer... Or two, to get more comfortable." Tonks replied, practically to herself. She watched Harry's face and wondered why he had a bemused look across it. Realizing the current awkward pose she had paused during, she shot up straight, quickly pulling up her pants the rest of the way. Another blush graced her cheeks.

Tonks sighed as she pulled on the remainder of her clothes, muttering to herself. "I'm in so much trouble, again." repeatedly.

Harry had decided to be a gentleman for the remainder of the time by keeping his eyes off Tonks and on Dumbledore's letter while she finished getting dressed. When she was mostly decent, "Why will you be in so much trouble? Nothing happened... Did it?"

Tonks studied his face, trying to see if he was being sincere or teasing. She couldn't help but smile when she decided he was being serious. "I promise you Harry, if something had happened... You'd not be able to forget any time soon." After giving Harry yet another wink which flustered the young man once more. Much to the disapproval of her nagging conscience, she straightened her robes and turned to face him.

"There are a few reasons why I'm in so much trouble, and no doubt a few more that I'm not aware of that Moody will fill me in on when I get back. I was meant to give Dumbledore your reply last night, I was then meant to be on patrol with Moody... And I have an Order meeting to attend in..." She sighed as she checked a watch. "5 minutes ago."

"Sorry Tonks... It's my fault for falling asleep on you last night. I just felt so relaxed and content in your company." He sighed and looked down as he fumbled with the letter

"Now now mister, you turn that frown upside down. I don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame you either. How can I? When I slept so well last night." She flicked her wand through the air which in turn caused Harrys ear to be flicked by a unseen force. Harrys face quickly changed from being, apologetic to confused, to bemused, and then let out a small laugh.

"Yeah I slept really well too."

"Good to hear! Now I best be off, need to flutter my eyes at someone to avoid kitchen cleaning duty. Catch ya later Harry!"

"See you soon Tonks." Harry gave her a goodbye smile.

With a wink and a grin, she turned in the spot and apparated with a crack.

* * *

Tonks appeared with a crack at a hidden spot obscured by bushes just across the road from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She hurried across the road and through the black iron cast gate, coming up the black ominous door. A shiver ran down her spine, this place gave her the creeps, although she counted herself lucky, this Black house was nowhere near as foreboding as her mother's ancestral home. Or at least that's how Black Manor sounded when her mother had described it. Within these walls there was barely any reason to smile and that was when Sirius was alive... But now... She sighed and slowly opened the door before stepping into the dark corridor.

Taking extra care not to trip over anything, she made her way for the stairs, she noted the light that was seeping from under the door at the far end of the hall where the kitchen was, and where the meeting was taking place. If she could just sneak upstairs and quickly change, she could pretend she had only just got up and bluff that she had a short nap when she returned but instead of waking back up for patrol, she slept through the night.

"Yes, that could work; I'll just rearrange my features and make myself look as innocent as possible." She told herself as she slowly made her way up the stairs. Only when she had gotten half way, did a voice call out her name

"Not so fast Nymphadora!" The loud, sharp commanding voice of Alastor Moody from the kitchen. "Down here young lady, you've got some explaining to do."

Tonks groaned "That bloody eye." She muttered to herself with a pout. Turning on the step she made her way downstairs, missing the bottom step and stumbling as she went.

"Injury and loss of limb will gain you no sympathy today Nymphadora." Moody called out as she straightened herself.

Scowling at the repeat mentioning of her first name she headed down the corridor and opened the kitchen door. Inside everyone's eyes turned to her as she closed the door behind her and made her way to her seat in Between Remus Lupin and Molly Weasley.

Blushing as she sat down at the large kitchen table, she noted that just about every seat had been taken by members of the Order. Her eyes flickered to the empty seat that had belonged to Sirius and another pang of guilt shot through her. She placed her hands on the table and starred down at them as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Sorry I'm late everyone..." She said in a low tone trying to sound sorry for herself and apologetic.

As she suspected Moody was the one to barrage her with questions as he hobbled over to her side with his walking cane. "And which tardiness are you apologizing for Nymphadora? Sorry for being late to the meeting? Sorry for not reporting for patrol last night? Sorry for not reporting in at all?" He thumped his cane down on the floor making both Tonks and Molly jump.

Lupin nudged her in the side with his elbow. "You're in now Tonks." He said from the side of his mouth, the amusement in his tone barely hidden.

"I... I... All of them?" The blush on Tonks cheeks became more intense, despite being a fully-fledged Auror, she was still one of the youngest in the group and she was currently being reminded of this as she was scolded like a school girl in front of her peers.

"Do you have any idea how much panic and worry you caused us Miss Tonks? As far as we know, you could have been killed." Tonks looked up to meet the gaze of the witch who's voice just spoken out, Professor Minerva McGonagall. Whose stern gaze could cause even the mightiest to flinch.

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken Miss Tonks but if I remember right, I only sent you to deliver a message to Harry and return with his reply. Unless you walked back, do you care to explain yourself?" Dumbledore asked in a calm manner.

"I... I did what you asked, I gave Harry your message and like you asked, I comforted him about Sirius, or tried to anyway... We kind of ended up sleeping together-"

Gasps flooded the room, Mrs Weasley dropped the china cup she was drinking from and Lupin chocked on the bit of toast he was eating.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" Exclaimed McGonagall.

"Miss Tonks, when I asked you to comfort-" Dumbledore started to say before Tonks cut him off.

"W... Wait!' She stuttered out, "I didn't mean it like that! I mean we were talking on his bed. I... I had my arm round him when he sounded like he was ready to burst into tears.. To calm him I was rambling on about Sirius as a younger man and I didn't notice that a he had fallen asleep against me." She took a deep breath and sighed, trying to meet everyone's gaze.

"He looked so peaceful; I doubt he'd been that content in weeks. I couldn't bring myself to wake him and I guess I must have fallen asleep too." She gulped and looked at everyone, waiting for the next scolding. She left out the detail about waking up half naked, no need to make it worse on herself.

It felt like an eternity had past waiting for the scolding that never came, instead she felt herself jump when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to face the owner of the hand, Mrs Weasley.

"That was most kind of you my dear. With all he's been through... He needed a friendly shoulder to cry on and find comfort in." Mrs Weasley said with a warm smile.

Dumbledore smiled and gave a short nod in Tonks direction before turning to face Snape. "Well now that's sorted, you were saying Severus?"

Snake gave Tonks a curious look before turning to face Dumbledore and started relaying his latest report, the rest of the Order members now paying attention to the potion master.

Tonks received another nudge in the side from Lupin. "How do you always manage to wriggle out of it? Now I owe Kingsley 10 Galleons." He said with a low chuckle.

"Must be my fluttering eyelashes Remus." She turned to face him and fluttered her eyes before giving him a grin. A sudden thump behind her from Moody drew her attention back to the meeting, where she spent the next few hours bored out of her mind as each member of the Order gave their reports, their very uneventful dull reports. Tonks sighed.

* * *

By the end of the meeting, Tonks found herself silently cursing Harry for the part he played in her good night's rest. She was too well rested to feign sleep during the meeting, _'Seems I did get punished after all, ugh._' And it wasn't over for her it seems. After the meeting called to an end, she tried to make a hasty getaway only to be asked to stay by Dumbledore, causing her to pout and scuff her boots on the floor.

After most of the Order had left, Moody closed the door behind them leaving behind herself, Moody, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Erm... Listen I really am sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone or-" She tried to apologize again in a sincere tone, hoping to lessen her punishment before being stopped in her tracks when Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her.

"We didn't hold you back to question you about last night, or punish you, Tonks." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Moody scoffed. "Don't be too sure about that, I've got some words for her later."

Tonks grimaced and looked over her shoulder at him; some words from Moody usually meant a very long lecture that could literally last days.

A chuckle from Dumbledore brought her gaze back over to him. "Not this time Alastor, Miss Tonks is going to be very busy over the next few weeks preparing for her assignment."

Tonks couldn't help but feel doubly pleased which showed when her hair changed a vibrant sunny yellow. Not only will she be avoiding a scolding from Moody, but she's finally going to get a real assignment. _'Wait, best find out what it is before I get too excited, could be a year of cleaning Snapes cauldrons'_, the idea sent a shiver down her spine.

"Assignment sir?" Trying to keep the obvious excitement that had crept up, out of her voice.

"After recent events, we need to be able to keep a better and closer eye on Harry. You were the candidate we had in mind for this, and after last night's bonding. It has confirmed our belief that you will be perfect for this role, which is why..."

Dumbledore inclined his head at McGonagall who carried on for him. "…Which is why in a few weeks you'll be off to Hogwarts where you'll keep an eye on Harry."

Tonks cocked her head slightly to the side at this, not hiding her confusion. "Oh, you mean patrolling the school with other Aurors? I don't get it... What makes me better suited to that task then others? Not that I'm ungrateful, I'd love to do it."

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged looks whilst Moody gave a little cough, a cough that suspiciously sounded like it was covering a chuckle.

"You won't be going as a Auror… Well not quite, you'll be returning to Hogwarts... As a sixth year student."

Tonks stood with her mouth wide open, she felt like she'd been hit by the Knight Bus, had she been holding something, she surely would of dropped it. For the second time that day, Tonks was unable to speak and instead let her hair talk for her when it shortened in length and spiked up before turning a bright shade of electric blue.

"S...S... Student?! You want me to return to school?! As a student?" She managed to stutter out.

"That is correct Miss Tonks" McGonagall stated as if it was no big deal.

Dumbledore then went on to elaborate. "You asked what made you best suited for this task. As a metamorphmagus you'll be able to blend in and keep up appearances much better and easier then someone who'd be forced to drink polyjuice potion ever hour. You're unique ability will in turn give you the opportunity to be at Harrys side, closer than any teacher or Auror can without raising suspicion from either Harry or other prying eyes."

"But… Do I have a choice?" She asked then brought her hand to her forehead, _'Silly question Tonks' _then her eyes widened as she picked up on something Dumbledore had said. "Wait Harry won't know?" Tonks asked yet again stunned.

"No it's in his best interests if he doesn't know. I want him to try and be able to lead a normal life, that won't happen if he is aware of someone watching him and protecting him every moment of the day. Yet we can't risk his safety, if we have means to other him additional protection, like for example, an Auror disguised as a student, we shouldn't deny him that."

"I think I understand... But if Harry finds out, he'll believe I betrayed his trust." Tonks rubbed her forehead and let out a small defeated sigh, even she could see the logic in this plan but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that was slowly creeping its way up her body.

"Even more the reason for you to make sure he doesn't find out. Professor McGonagall will give you further details regarding identify and other matters over the course of the next few days, but for now I'm sure you have a lot to take in, you may go now." And with that Dumbledore cut off any additional protests she might have had.

Tonks groaned and nodded in acceptance before turning on her heels and proceeding to the door, she was just about through it when Dumbledore called out to her.

"Oh and Miss Tonks, you might want to thank Remus. It was his suggestion." A small smiled graced his lips as his eyes twinkled from behind his glasses.

Tonks scowled and stormed into the hallway. "REMUS!"

"In here Tonks." Lupins voice came from a nearby room.

Tonks stormed into it with her arms crossed, shooting Lupin a nasty glare as her hair turned a dark red. "You! I'm going to kill you!"

"Ah I'm guessing Dumbledore has told you about your assignment." Lupin replied calmly from an arm chair on which he was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What gave it away? Yes he has, the one you suggested!"

Lupin chuckled as he turned the page. "I don't know why you're getting so worked up about it, all those feasts and partying, all those pranks students playing on each other and you get to spend time with Harry and the others, who you get on better then you do with most adults."

"You seem to have over looked one small detail... I'm going to have Snape as a Professor all year!" Tonks snapped at him.

"Oh you poor dear... I'm truly sorry." Looking over the paper Lupin gave her a sincere and regretful look.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 :) Review if you enjoyed it and I'll update soon again. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3: Aimée Petit

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and follows so far everyone :) you are awesome! Here's a longer then planned Chapter 3 ^^ As I mentioned before this is a AU story. So some events happen that didn't happen in the books/films and vise versa, also some events happened before their time, or after. You get the idea lol :) You'll see such an event in this chapter. Harry and the gangs trip to Diagon Alley, happens before Harry's party, as opposed to the other way around. This chapter answers some questions asked, some not just yet. Feel free to keep asking questions ;)

**Disclaimer**: The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Read and Review if you enjoy it and I'll try update it as often as I can :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aimée Petit**

"Mm... Chocolate Frogs... Exploding bonbons... Mm delicious homemade Cauldron Cake..." Tonks muttered to herself as she lounged in a swivelling chair, her hands stroking the arms of the chair whilst she was caught in a trace, thinking ahead to the party that she had been invited to at the Burrow for Harry's sixteenth birthday. She visualised all of her favourites that she would indulge in to satisfy her sweet tooth, for some reason she thought she heard someone calling her but it wasn't until a large crack on the table in front of her snapped her attention back to reality. '_Oh.'_

"Nymphadora! For the last time will you please pay attention when I am talking and stop thinking about that blasted party!" Professor McGonagall snapped at her, she was standing opposite Tonks near a blackboard as she paced about the study they were using at the Orders headquarters, her wand rolling about in her hand.

Tonks failed to suppress a groan; she had been stuck with the stern professor for almost a week while she covered the finer points of her assignment, as well as repeatedly going over the school rules, '_Hm I don't remember there being so many rules revolving around student relationships'._She had mused to herself, although at the same time McGonagall for some reason found it necessary to remind of how teenagers were meant to act and not act. That was one lesson she whole heartily believed she didn't need to remind her how to act like a teenager. As far as Tonks was concerned, she never stopped; most people wouldn't take as much pride in that as she did.

"Don't call me Nymph-" she had started to say before being cut off.

"The sooner you pay attention and you get all this memorized, the sooner I'll stop calling you it. Really Miss Tonks, I expect more from my future students, especially those placed in Gryffindor."

That comment earned another groan from Tonks, which caused McGonagall's brow to rise before going on to say. "Oh do tell Miss Tonks, what's wrong with Gryffindor?"

Deciding that making a comment against Gryffindor in front of the head of house, would be a bad idea especially when they had a wand in hand. '_Not that she'd use it… would she?'_she quickly came up with an answer. "Nothing at all! It's leagues better than Slytherin." She added a cheeky grin for good measure.

A small smile flickered on McGonagall's face before her expression became serious again  
"Yes well, thank you for that obvious assessment Miss Tonks. Now back to the matter at hand. What is your name?"

"Tonks." She replied, but upon noticing the frustrated look on McGonagall's face, she guessed that wasn't the answer she meant. "Oh… Aimée Petit"

"Your family?"

"My parents are Bethany and Laurence Petit. My mother's an English half-blood witch who works for the Ministry of Magic as an English ambassador to the French ministry. My father is a French muggle who she married whilst out there and took his family name." Tonks took a long breath and continued to recite her lines. "My Mother had me here in England where my family lived until I was 10, we then moved to France when my mother's role demanded for her to be close by to the embassy over there."

"Very good, where did you attend and why are you at Hogwarts now?"

"I studied for 5years at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. But with the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, my mother fled with me back to England after my father was presumably murdered by Death Eaters." Tonks frowned at that line she had been given, out of all the lines it was her least favourite. While she could see the reasoning for it, the mention of losing a family member to Death Eaters would end most uncomfortable conversations. It left her with a feeling of guilt and a certain amount of disrespect for people who had lost loved ones, still… Sirius was family, so she guessed that there was some truth to the lie.

"Well it seems you have been paying some attention, _Miss Petit_. Now, your appearance if you'd be so kind."

Tonks stood up and closed her eyes, letting her body go as the changes flowed through her. Usually she never did a full morph; at most she would change half her features, leaving those covered up unchanged. But seeing as she'd be in the form for nearly a whole year, she had to take extra steps for consistency. The experience gave her a strange sense of satisfaction and just a tiny amount of pleasure _'Well ok, maybe a bit more than a tiny amount… I need to do this more often… "_

She hoped that her face didn't reflect what she was feeling, that would be awkward to explain in front of the older witch. When the last tingle of magic stopped she opened her eyes and studied her reflection in a nearby mirror. She had straight platinum blonde hair that trailed down to her shoulder blades; her fingers came up to softly stroke her cheeks, she had was a pale complexion, with sharp blue eyes and had heavily defined rose red lips. Her face was thinner and her features more pronounced, she tilted her head in different angles before moving her hands slowly down her body as she inspected her curves and figure, taking care not to linger over certain areas whilst in the company of McGonagall.

McGonagall smiled and nodded in approval but all Tonks could do was pout at what she saw.

"I'm still not sure about this... Look." Tonks finally said as she frowned at how tidy it all seemed, turning to face McGonagall as she waved her arms in the air. "I look like a younger, sexier, French version of my aunt Narcissa Malfoy!"

"Nonsense! I assure you, your aunt isn't the first and only person to sport the _'pale pride'_look. It's a common look for young ladies in France; you look like a prim and proper lady of Beauxbatons."." McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that's what I said, a snob." Tonks snorted, she was already getting irritated just looking at her new self. '_How the hell will I bare a year like this?!_'.

"The whole point of this Miss Petit... Is to create a certain image and background, which is as far away from your normal self as possible." McGonagall shook her head at the young woman; no doubt she was getting a headache from all the aggravation.

A knock at the door had Tonks turn sharply on the spot as Lupin entered the study.

His eyes quickly darted to Tonks, "Oh! Mrs Malfoy? I wasn't aware you were here." Lupin said with a knowing smirk.

"See! Even he sees it!" Shooting him an angry glare as he and McGonagall shared a chuckle.

"Come now Remus, please don't encourage her paranoia." McGonagall said from behind her hand.

"It's not paranoia! And what are you doing here Remus?" Tonks barked at them, folding her arms and holding her head high as she spoke. Then realising that was a bit too in character for her liking, she then relaxed her posture.

When Lupin managed to stop chuckling he stepped forward and handed her a small box, taking it from him she slowly opened it and gasped when she saw the contents. With extra care she slowly pulled out a silver necklace that played host to a pendant, slowly studying it, her eyes caught a sparkle from a gem imbedded in the pendant hanging from the chain. At first she thought it was a sapphire, but on closer inspection she noticed the dark swirling inside the gem.

"What is it?" A puzzled look filled her features as she tilted her head to take it in more.

"Well it's two things really; first it's a gift to say sorry for dropping you in it. And second it's enchanted" Lupin lent back against the door frame as he watched her, clearly pleased with himself.

"A gift? Oh Remus you didn't need to do this... But thank you... It's sweet..." She couldn't help but blush at the gesture and turned away, not wanting to meet his gaze feeling slightly nervous she then moved to try it on. She was just about had it over her head when she remembered the second reason Lupin had said. "Wait... Enchanted how?"

"Ah, well you see… it is to help conceal your new identity... From, shall we say a certain object Harry has in his possession that may give you away. Luckily it's something I myself had a hand in making, so I know the counter charm, which is now on that necklace. As long as you have it on, you'll be Aimée Petit to anything and everything that might see otherwise."

McGonagall frowned at the suggestion that Harry had something he shouldn't, have but didn't press the issue.

Tonks paced the room and put on the necklace, the pendant laid softly against her chest. Yet again a familiar uneasy feeling rose up inside her at the idea of concealing herself from Harry. "I'm not sure about this still, hiding it from Harry I mean, especially after he let us carry on using this place for the Orders headquarters. Feels like a pretty poor way to repay him."

"I know Tonks, I don't like it much either. When I suggested the idea to Dumbledore originally I did say and mean for Harry to be in on the idea." The smirk dropped from Lupin's face as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Professor Dumbledore gave you his reasons; they should be enough for you." McGonagall inserted with a stern tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Mc... Professor McGonagall but the reason he gave was pretty lame. A normal life? He's been marked for death by the most dangerous wizard of our time since the day he was born. Every year finds himself fighting for his life." Tonks slumped down on the edge of the table sitting in a very unladylike fashion. "He needs people he can trust more than ever. How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out we went behind his back?"

"I understand how you feel; I admit it's not how I'd go about it if it was my decision. But it's not. It's Dumbledore's and we have to believe he knows what's best for the boy, but also you have to remember... Harry relies on his friends, his fellow students when it comes to advice and help. More so than members of the Order, or the staff at Hogwarts. He also divulges information and plans to them that he wouldn't to us. That is why you are there as a student."

"So I'm to spy on him and keep everyone informed... Great..." She could feel the bile in the back of her throat, such betrayals of friendship. "And how exactly am I to get close enough? Harry already has a tight knit of friends."

There was a short silence, both McGonagall and Lupin exchanged curious looks, Tonks knew she wasn't going to like the answer from the way McGonagall's stern features seemingly softened and her reply came with a gentle tone of voice that caught Tonks of guard. "Well, as you'll find out, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger have given in to their feelings for one another and have started dating-"

"Oh it's about time! Good for them, I'm so happy for them! ... But what has that got to do with me and Harry?" Tonks practically squealed out her delight at the news, she had been beginning to wonder if she was the only who saw the sparks between them. '_Ah young love, how adorable!_'

"If you'd let me finish you'd find out!" She snapped out in frustration for having being interrupted before she then calmed her voice again. "Now as I was saying. Now that they have started dating, Harry feels like a spare wheel in the trio, but luckily there is room at his side for, shall we say, a female companion of his own-"

Tonks leapt of the table side and almost fell flat on her face from the speed at which she had taken of, she winded herself in the process, a look of horror smacked across her new face. "Woah! You aren't seriously suggesting I seduce Harry?" She barely managed to choke out her reply.

"Will you please stop interrupting me young lady! And Merlin's beard, no I am not! You really need to get your mind out the gutter-" McGonagall's frustration clearly showing, she gripped her forehead as she shook her head.

This time it was Lupin who interrupted her with a chuckle and a comment that annoyed both the witches. "At least she's got the mind-set of a sixteen year old student perfected."

"Don't you start interrupting me too Remus! All I'm suggesting is, Harry has room for a close female 'friend' that he can spend time with and confide in, now that the other two will be more preoccupied with... Enjoying the others company. Nothing more! So don't let me hear about any more broom cupboard adventures Nymphadora! Believe me I'm well aware of some of the, extracurricular activities you got up to in your last couple of years at Hogwarts."

Tonks froze, unable to hide her dismay and embarrassment that some of her... Friendships, had reached professor ears. She turned to regard a very dull painting on the wall, hoping to hide her flustered expression. "I...I...-" She wasn't the only one who had been knocked off guard by the comment; Lupin also seemed for once unable to make a witty remark.

They were further thrown off balance when McGonagall laughed. "Don't worry I'm not going to scold you over it, just refrain from repeating them this time round. Believe it or not, I was once a teenager too and remember well the thrills and excitement a broom cupboard can offer-"

"Oh dear Merlin my ears! They burn!" Tonks clasped her hands over her ears to block out any further horrific words relating to a young and active? Mcgonagall, she mustered a fearful pout. _'Ugh, I'm never going to forget these mental images.'_

McGonagall rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at Tonks, with a flick Tonks hands were pulled away from her ears, much to her protesting. She then headed over to a nearby draw and started to rummage through it. "Now that issue of Harry not knowing is once again closed. We can move on, ah."

Tonks watched as McGonagall pulled out a wand from the draw and then headed over to Tonks and handed her it. She rolled it about between her fingers, getting a feel for it. '_Chestnut, hmm... 10"_' "It's A… Err nice wand? But why are you giving it to me?"

"I haven't gone through all this trouble of giving you a new identity, just for someone to recognise your old wand. No, this is your new wand, for school and show purposes. You'll keep your old wand on you, hidden away for emergencies."

Tonks nodded, she could understand that. A wand just given to you, never would work properly. If she ran into any serious trouble, it couldn't be relied on. McGonagall seemed pleased that she didn't have any questions on the matter as Tonks tucked the wand into a waistline pocket. Instead it was Lupin who had a question as McGonagall went over to he dressed and searched for something.

"So, Miss Aimée Petit. For someone who lived in France and attended Beauxbatons for 5years, you don't sound very French."

Tonks shot him a cold look, he had tried to catch her off guard with a question about her, new identity. She straightened herself and turned to face him. "I lived and grew up in England till I was 10, studied at a muggle primary school where I got a good grasp of English. But I was always reluctant to learn my father's language so instead, my mother fashioned me an enchanted bracelet with a language modifying charm on it. So when I lived in France and went to Beauxbatons, I was able to pop it on and become fluent in speaking and understanding the French language."

"Clever." Was all he could manage in reply as Tonks gave him a cheeky grin and stuck out her tongue at him. _'Ha, not as blonde as I look'_

"Well done Miss Petit. I think you're ready for your first true test." Tonks couldn't help but notice and smile at the satisfaction in McGonagall's tone, that question hadn't been covered in their lessons and she was sure that was a test to see if she could think of her feet. She watched as McGonagall pulled out a large package and a letter from the dresser. She walked on over to the table and put the package down on the side then handed Tonks the letter. "This is your list of school requirements that you'll need to buy." She paused and gave Tonks a second to take in the list.

"I have to buy them myself? Won't it look odd an Auror buying school supplies? It's hardly common knowledge at the Ministry." _'Pfft that's an understatement seeing as the one who gave the go ahead is now dead..._' Tonks sighed and felt her heart sink as she recalled the death of Amelia Bones. This mission had been her last act, '_Unofficial act_' she reminded herself, as Head of Magical Law Enforcement, before she was murdered. She remembered back to the letter of approval, it had been signed and sealed by both, Amelia Bones and the now Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.

The fact that Amelia Bones had approved this course of action was surprising enough, or at least it was till she remembered her brother Edgar. He had been a member of the original Order during the first war, but was sadly killed along with his family. Perhaps Amelia did it to honour her brother's memory, '_Sadly we may never know now_'. It was said she had been murdered personally by none other than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She felt a small sick sense of pride that he had taken it upon himself to murder her personally. _'I hope you gave him hell girl.'_

But, to also be signed by Rufus Scrimgeour? That got her the most. She couldn't figure out why he had given his support, she also didn't know if this was his first act as Minister or last act as Head of the Aurors. The only reason she could come with was that he was seeking allies and favours that would help in his quest for power. _'Ugh politics, what a load of dragon dung.'_

She was pulled out of her deep thoughts by a clearly annoyed McGonagall as she just about shirked her name. "Nymphadora! Really! Sometimes I can't help but wonder if your brain apperates freely out of your head whenever it feels like!"

Both witches gave Lupin a dark look as he was unable to refrain himself from laughing away. "Shut it Remus!" Tonks muttered before again sticking her tongue out at him.

"What am I going to do with you young lady." McGonagall let out a deep sigh before continuing. "You won't be going as you; you'll be putting in your first appearance as Aimée Petit. Furthermore I've been asked to give you this, and you will wear it. No questions asked."

Tonks tilted her head at the old professor then curiously scanned the package on the desk; her hands slowly glided over the wrapping and started to tear away at it. As the contents became clear her mouth dropped open, before Lupin and McGonagall came and peered over her shoulders to get a good look. She heard one of them snigger, no wait. Both were.

"You have got to be kidding..." Tonks almost heaved as she starred down at it, _'I think... I'd rather die... Ugh._' she told herself as her moved a hand over her churning stomach.

"A prim and proper lady of Beauxbatons." McGonagall said between sniggers.

* * *

Diagon Alley was a shell of its former self, the vibrant street that had once flourished with colour and laughter and activity. But now... It was like a dementor _'Hmm or a hundred'_ had sucked all the colour out of the alley, as well as all the merriment. '_All so... Black and white... Which makes what I'm wearing... Ugh even more of a travesty._'

Tonks moved over to one of the abandoned shop windows and once again studied her reflection. Her hands slowly trailed down her form, feeling the soft fabric between her fingertips. _'I look a right snob! It's so... So ... Tidy!_' Tonks was wearing a light teal strapless dress robe, with matching elbow length gloves. The top half of the dress clung to her curves and her breasts; in fact she was pretty sure that's all that was holding it up. The dress was tight till it reached her waist then flowed into a large trailing ankle long skirt.

The embroidery and stitching was a jet black, fine details scattered the dress in unique patterns, she was pretty sure the designs were meant to resemble black roses. To top of this atrocity, it came with a pair of matching crystal heels; she'd only been wearing them an hour and already she felt like her feet were swollen.

Even although McGonagall hadn't told her who supplied the dress, she had a pretty firm idea. It was the same type of dress her mother had tried to get into wearing when she lived at home. '_I guess she hasn't stopped trying... Ugh mum!_' She twirled slightly to see the back in the reflection then shook her head trying to shake of the uneasy feeling that this dress once belonged to the, noble house of Black. _'First I look like my aunt Narcissa... Now I'm dressed up in one the Black sisters old dresses... Hmm perhaps I am just being paranoid... I hope.'_ Coming face to face with one of her aunts would be an awkward situation if they too felt her image looked too familiar. _'Then again, if I came face to face with one of my aunt's, one of us would most likely end up dead.'_

Still the reflection before her was definitely an image that was far away from her normal self as humanly possible. With a sigh she went back to her shopping, she wasn't sure if she felt intrigued or repulsed by the amount of attention her new image was attracting, from both males and females. _'Never been propositioned by a woman before, that's a new one on me..._' Taking a quick glance down at her chest, she could see why she was attracting attention. Her cleavage was hardly discreet as the top of her breasts gleamed over the top of the dress.

She still needed books and her robes, so Flourish and Blotts was next on her list as she started down towards the store. She peered through the window, there were a few bodies in there but she couldn't make out whom. So far she had tried to avoid familiar faces but she was certain she'd bump into someone she knew at some point.

She cautiously stepped inside; there were a few students and parents. But none she recognised, happy with the fact she was going to be able to delay the inevitable just a little longer. She proceeded to quickly pick up the books she's needed until she was just left with one of the list, _'Advanced Potion-Making... Ugh potions again'_Tonks had hoped to skip potions seeing as Harry didn't have the grade necessary to get into N.E.W.T level potions, or so she assumed till McGonagall killed her hope by informing her that a new potions master would be teaching this year and that he accepted Exceeds Expectations for his classes.

She spotted what she was looking for, the last copy sitting right on the top shelf. Tonks reached into her sleeve and... '_Wait... No sleeves_' she proceeded to pat down the dress and find her wand. _'Oh well done Tonks... She forgot your wand, both of them!_' With a sigh she walked over to the shelf and pulled over the nearby ladder before then proceeded up it. Leaning to the side she stretched and made a reach for the copy, she heard the door open but ignored who ever had just walked through the door.

Her fingers brushed against the spine of the book, not quite reaching. _'Dammit why didn't I give myself longer arms...' _she thought about doing so now but she wasn't sure who was watching. With another sigh she swung out her leg to get a footing on the shelf and pulled herself up to make a grab for the book. Her actions caused a pile of books to come tumbling down, an awkward seconds silence graced the store then a thud, the sound of someone groaning under her shortly followed.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" She said as she looked down, then her body froze in place when she spotted who the poor soul was.

He groaned on the floor and rubbed his head. "No it's ok... I should know by now never to walk near a pile of books, always ends badly." Harry looked up to see who had just given him a splitting headache then... Just starred, a bright blush filled out on his cheeks.

They both just starred at each other the Harry quickly looked down at the floor. Moments passed and Tonks tried to work out why such a ferocious blush had spread over his face. _'He can't know who I am surely!? Hmm I must be that stunningly good looking._' It took her a few move seconds to finally realize... _'Oh.'_ "Oh!" Now it was her turn to blush as she recalled how she was positioned, legs spread in a less then dignified width, in a dress, up high, with a sharp inhale she quickly grabbed the book then hurried back down the ladder.

She straightened herself and her dress before looking down at Harry who was cleaning his glasses. This meeting was beyond coincidence _'McGonagall! You set me up! You sly little…'_ she was stopped mid-thought as someone else called out Harrys name and rushed on over.

"Harry! Are you ok?" Hermione knelt down as she asked him, Ron who wasn't far behind her seemed to be stuffing his face. '_As usual'_ She thought, smiling to herself.

"I'm fine Hermione, just my head colliding with objects as always." He said with a smile as she helped him up.

'_So this is stage fright?' _Tonks told herself as she stood awkwardly with the trio. '_Well here goes nothing…' _ "I'm so sorry, it's my fault. The book I needed was a little out of reach." She met each of their gazes in turn. Ron looked like a Veela had walked in the room as he gawped at her. Harry, was still clearly flustered from the sight he saw, as well as concussed. Hermione… scowled at her after elbowing Ron in the ribs.

And it was Hermione who spoke first. "And you couldn't use your wand because?" Disapproval was clear in her tone, and Tonks was sure she detected a hint of jealousy? But that might have been because of how Ron was looking at her.

"I… I… Left it at home-"

"You left it at home?! How arrogant can you get?" Hermione clearly didn't hold Tonks new self in high regard, and that seemed to keep dropping by the minute.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I just, merely forgot it." Tonks retorted trying to defend herself, and failing badly.

"You… merely forgot? The whole wizarding world is preparing for war and you… merely forgot your wand? Are you really that blonde as you look?" Tonks noticed that Hermione's hands were clutched and shaking by her side.

Tonks was taken aback by these statements _'Arrogant? Blonde?' _and by Hermione's aggression. They had always got on so well, she had never seen her so… volatile? She was at a loss for words; luckily Harry decided to intervene on her behalf.

"Hermione! It happens, no need to bite her head off, and she already said sorry. Twice." Harry frowned at the hostile front Hermione had put on, but she seemed to relax slightly after Harry spoke. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Finally speaking to Tonks, his embarrassment had faded and instead had a warm smile across his face as he extended his hand to shake hers '_Aww.. Such a gentleman'_. A flutter erupted deep inside her as her skin made contact with his. "And this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Ron nodded happily and gave a quick hello, while Hermione just gave a sharp nod in acknowledgement.

"Ah the famous Harry Potter, I've heard a lot about you, although I find it strange that people failed to mention how… handsome you are." Tonks gave a quick smile. "My name is Aimée Petit. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She gave a short mock bow. _'Hmm hope I'm not over doing it?'_

Harrys blush returned after being called handsome, his eyes trailed to the book she was holding. "Oh, you're a sixth year student too? I don't think I've seen you around before?"

"Ah well that is because this is my first year at Hogwarts, I spent the last five at Beauxbatons." She folded her arms, tightly trying to hide her nerves.

"Beauxbatons? Isn't that, that French school? The one Fleur went too?" Ron finally stopped gawping as he asked, only to receive another nudge from his girlfriend.

"Yes Ronald, that French school." Hermione turned to regard Tonks after giving Ron a possessive look. "What brings you to Hogwarts all of a sudden?"

"Who said it's all of a sudden?" Tonks quickly retorted before her brain had kicked in. The boy's eyes were darting between the girls not sure who to support.

"Well! Students don't just up and leave their schools, and don't Beauxbatons take their OWLs in their sixth year? How can you just join Hogwarts when you haven't done the exams to do sixth year classes?" Hermione moved a step closer, seemly sizing her up as her intelligence shone through.

Not being one to back down, Tonks also took a step forward, finding herself surprisingly fuming at the other witch. "Well if you must know! My father was murdered a couple months back by You-Know-Who followers. Being an English citizen along with my mother, we fled back to England for protection" Tonks allowed a pause for the news to sink in and allowed a tear? To slide down her cheek. "As to answer your second question, my mother works for the Ministry and due to the circumstances she was able to pull some strings and get me into Hogwarts, I've spent all summer sitting my OWLs"

Tonks eye's burned into Hermione who quickly retreated a couple step, her hand covered her mouth as she muttered how sorry she was. It was Ron's turn to nudge her in the side; Tonks caught the whisper he said in his girlfriend's ear. 'Good one Hermione.' Tonks angry subsided when a soft hand was placed on her shoulder, she spun on the spot to find herself almost face to face with Harry.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The sincerity in his voice made her heart melt.

"I… Thank you… Time heals all wounds, isn't that what people say? It may have happened a few months ago, but I still miss him. Loosing someone isn't something you should get over in a rush." She allowed another tear to fall. '_Huh maybe I missed my vocation in life, would of made a good actress._'

Harry gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and a smile followed, Tonks felt her cheeks warm up. "Someone told me something similar not too long ago." _'Oh… bugger' _She thought as she thought back to what she said when comforting Harry over Sirius.

"They sound like a smart person." She said as she wiped away her tear.

"Yeah, she is." A grin crossed his face as he thought about her, well the normal her.

A few seconds paused before anyone said or did anything, feeling confident that her seeds of her… deceit had been firmly and safely planted, much to her dismay at how easy she had found it… She decided it was time to take her leave, there would be plenty of time to befriend each other. The hard part, the first impressions were now over.

"Well… It was nice to meet you all, maybe we'll see each other again soon at Hogwarts." She gave them a smile and a bow as they exchanged goodbyes then proceeded to pay for books. She threw a look over at Harry before leaving the store, they were busy chatting. _'About me most likely… I hope?' _then she caught his gaze and gave him a flattering smile, which he responded in kind. Again her heart melted as their gazes lingered.

Her gaze broke away from his when she tripped over her own foot, _'Damn those distracting… eyes…'. _Scowling at herself, she once again straightened herself and hurried out the door to hopefully avoid a third embarrassing scene in this presence.

Her mind was drawn away from her thoughts of Harry as she bumped into someone as she exited the store.

"Watch it!" A cold icy voice shrieked.

Tonks was pretty sure she had heard that voice before and knew who the owner was, she gulped as she quickly looked to see who she had bumped into. She was right, she did know. Narcissa Malfoy.

"S… Sorry." Tonks stuttered out, Narcissa's cold blue eyes seared into her as they moved over her face then the dress, she felt… naked, under the burning gaze. It wasn't till her son Draco pulled her away did her aunt break her eyes away from Tonks and carried on her way.

Before the Malfoys rounded a corner, Narcissa gave her another quick sharp look before disappearing.

"I hope… Molly has plenty of alcohol at the party tonight…" She groaned and continued to get the final bits of her school supplies.

* * *

**A/N:** Boy, isn't Hermione a bitch (loveable bitch) at times? xD Strange that I know how this story will end but not entirely how it will get there lol, Anyway hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 :) Review if you enjoyed it and I'll update soon again. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4: Scheming Desires

**A/N: **Thanks again for all the reviews and feedback so far :) I understand people being angry with the Order and keeping Harry in the dark, so strange that the good guys can be as controlling and manipulative as the bad ones... Feel free to kep asking questions, I'm sure there will be one or two in particular by the end of this chapter ;) answers will come slowly but surely.

**Disclaimer**: The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Read and Review if you enjoy it and I'll try update it as often as I can :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Scheming Desires**

An hour later, a bright green flame flashed in the main living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. Tonks stepped out of the fireplace, bags in tow and chucked them over onto the couch startling a distracted Professor McGonagall, who seemed to have been in the middle of reading. She dusted herself off then proceeded to storm out of the room, heading straight for her room.

"Ahem!" Coughed McGonagall before Tonks had disappeared through the door. "Did everything go well?"

Tonks turned to regard her. "Yes, and that's the worst part!" Sighing she took a seat in the armchair.

Realising that she wasn't going to be finishing her book anytime soon, McGonagall placed it down on the arm of the chair before looking up to meet Tonks's gaze. "How do you mean?"

"You knew Harry and co would be there didn't you?" She was annoyed and more than slightly angry at being set up like that.

"Of course, I did say it would be your first true test. Shall I guess from your angry look that you obeyed orders and successfully deceived them?" McGonagall kept her tone calm and level, she knew how the younger witch felt and decided it was best to not push her over the edge.

"…Yes." She grumbled. "I feel sick, I can't believe I'm going along with this, I can't believe both you and Remus seem supportive of this… deception. Is it any wonder Harry turns to his friends for support rather than us, when we are capable of this!"

"Tonks… we are doing our best by the boy, you have to believe that. We are doing this to protect him-"

"How is keeping Harry out of the loop protecting him? Surely he can be told and then asked to keep it a secret? Or… or ask him to pretend that he doesn't know?"

"No." McGonagall said flatly before she dropped her gaze just for a split second. _'You know something'_ Tonks thought.

"Spill the beans, your keeping something from me! Tell me or… Or I'll tell Harry!" Tonks half wondered if she was pushed her luck too far or if McGonagall would call her bluff. '_Is it a bluff? Would I really do it? I'd rather not lie to Harry… but if there's a good reason that's being held from me… I don't want to do more damage than good, do I?'_

McGonagall didn't reply at first, instead she clenched her jaw as if struggling with an internal conflict, the sight slightly unnerved Tonks then she replied. "Dumbledore fear's the connection Potter still shares with You-Know-Who, even although Potter has to a certain extent learnt to block him out, it's still there. You are there as a safeguard, in case You-Know-Who attempts anything again through the boy. But it's not Potter we are hiding your identity from, it's You-Know-Who. If Potter learns, then he could learn… and if learns that someone is so close to Potter, watching for him, then things may get… well it may prompt him into immediate action."

Tonks sat back in the chair and took in this new information; it didn't relieve her of her concerns instead it just frustrated her even more, now she had been backed into a moral corner. Risk Harry's wellbeing or risk their friendship by lying to him? '_Between_ a _rock and a hard place' _she sighed, Harry's life and safety were more important than their friendship. If there was the slightest chance that she would bring harm to Harry… she couldn't risk it, she'd never forgive herself. '_Hmm he's going to get hurt either way… Oh Harry… I'm so sorry; I hope you can forgive me when the time comes.'_

She couldn't give an answer so instead gave a nod. McGonagall let out a sigh then took control of the conversation.

"So… How did you like wearing that dress?" McGonagall kept her face straight but there was a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Tonks just glared at her. "I… I'm not talking to you!" With that she bolted off her chair and headed back on her way, up to her room then slammed the door behind her. Before she had sealed herself away in her room she heard McGonagall say '_Typical teenager._'

* * *

Tonks slumped on her bed for a few, as she took some time to collect her thoughts trying to calm herself. She kicked off her heels one at a time, sending them flying across the room. The sound of them hitting the wall brought her a sense of satisfaction, and then she recalled that now she had no need to wear the dammed dress.

'_Finally I can get out of this… This… Ugh._' Tonks sat up on the bed as she remembered she had no need to wear it anymore then her hands darted around to her back and fiddled with the fastenings, growing increasingly more frustrated as her not so nimble fingers failed her. '_Stupid, stupid dress!'_

Scowling, she headed over to the table by the bed and picked up her wand, then turning to look in the mirror, she gave it a flick and the fastenings undid themselves allowing the dress to gracefully slide down her body till it hit the floor. The second it reached the floor she felt all the built up anger she'd been feeling all day flood on out of her, she took a second to admire her assets which had drawn so much attention, even the attention of Harry she guessed from the look in his eyes. She smiled to herself then sighed, '_Guilty pleasures'_, stepping out of the dressed she flicked her wand at the cupboard and found something a bit more fitting to her tastes.

Ten minutes later she was wearing a long dusty brown trench coat type robe with a weird sisters t-shirt, a short black punk rock skirt that hoover above her knees, black and white stripped leggings and a pair of tall heavy black boots. '_Much better!_'

Feeling more content with her dress wear and more at home in her own body, she took off the enchanted necklace and placed it on the dresser then rummaged through the draws to get out Harry's present. Slipping it into her robes and pocketing her wand she headed downstairs for the fireplace only to be stopped by another cough.

"Aren't you forgetting something Miss Tonks? McGonagall sighed as she stood up and dragged Tonks over to the Mirror, who complained weakly at being manhandled. "Please tell me you wasn't about to appear at the party looking like that?"

"What? What's wrong with how I look? My skirt is not that short, I mean I know when you was a girl it was taboo to even show kneecaps but come on!" Tonks frowned as she started at the older witch, she was out of character now, and surely she could wear what she wanted.

"I don't believe you at times, I really don't Miss Tonks! I'm not referring to the skirt… although you could have worn one slightly longer… I'm talking about your face!"

"Now that's just mean and… Oh… Oops." _'Ok now I have to admit, am I really that blonde at times?' _

"Yes. Oops."

"Ugh Sorry…" In the rush to jump out of her dress and get going to the party, she had forgotten about changing her physical appearance. Closing her eyes she quickly adjusted her body, feeling that pleasurable sensation yet again before reverting to her usual self. She chuckled slightly at the look of frustration on McGonagall's face. "Well… at least we know now that staying in my… other forms self will be second nature to me."

That remark seemed to please McGonagall and she gave a small smile. "Well I guess that's something I can take comfort in, now off with you before I do something I might regret."

"Yes Ma'am!" Spinning on her hells she darted into the fireplace, picking up a pinch of floo powder and yelling. "The Burrow!" Before vanishing in the flash of green flames.

* * *

She stepped into a buzz of noise and merriment, before she had time to dust herself off. A strong hand gripped her shoulder and almost dragged her into the Weasley's living room; she smiled when she saw who the hand belonged to.

"And a good evening to you to Molly." She chuckled as they both ducked to avoid a mini Weasley Whiz-Bang firework.

"Oh sorry my dear, don't want you to miss the festivities, you're just in time!" Giving her a warm smile in return and guided Tonks to sit down by Remus and Arthur, she exchanged greetings with them before turning to do the same with the twins, Fred and George then Ginny. It was only then she noticed that the trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione were missing.

"Err we seem to be missing a couple of people? Including… the birthday boy himself." She asked over to Molly who was preparing a table full of treats.

"Oh you know them three, always having small private conversations away from prying ears, there up in Ron's room, should be down any second." Mrs Weasley replied rolling her eyes playfully and kept on filling platters with treats.

'_Soon hopefully I'll be privy to them private conversations… Ugh damn my curiosity.' _"Anything I can do to help Molly?"

"Yes actually my dear, got something everyone can do." Mrs Weasley replied then went around the room and gave everyone a small both of mini fireworks and floating streamers. Then she turned on the spot with her wand at, pointing at all shutters and curtains, shutting them as she blocked out all outside light. This left them with just a few floating candles for lighting, as well as a mini brazier. "Fred, George, off that sofa. Sit on the armchairs; I want that space for Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Are you sure mum?" Fred asked smirking at his twin.

"Yeah won't Harry feel a bit odd jammed between the two love birds?" George smirked in return.

"Poor chap, going to have drool all over him as they both lean over him to snog each other!" Both the twins added this together, and then went on to make awkward mock making out sessions with an invisible partner.

Mrs Weasley threw them a dark 'don't make fun out of your brother in front of company' look and they both sniggered away as they got up, helping themselves to a cake as they passed the table and earning a clip round the head as payment from their mum.

"Aww I heard that they got together, how sweet! You must be happy Molly?" Tonks unable to help herself from carrying on the conversation of the couples new found friendship.

"Oh you have no idea my dear; I was beginning to lose hope in them two! Saw it coming for years almost!" Mrs Weasley was positively beaming at the thought of them together.

"I know what you mean! The first time I met them I thought, what's holding them back! Ah, young love." Both witches shared a laugh while the twins made gagging noises over in the corner.

"Ha, no one can resist the Weasley charm for long, even Ron's version of it! I remember when me and Molly first got together we-" Mr Weasley was stopped in his tracks by the loud protests of Ginny.

"We don't need to hear it dad!" Ginny whined and hid her face in embarrassment.

"Aww please Ginny, I'm the mood for love stories" Tonks gave the young Weasley a playful pout and started making silly faces at each other.

"If you want to hear a love story-"

"-You should ask Harry about the girl her met in Diagon Alley!" The twins went back to making mock gestures and gagging noises between sniggers.

Tonks and Ginnys heads snapped straight over to the twins, their eyes demanding details that both dared not ask. Be it for different reasons, Tonks felt her heart rise and get stuck in her throat. _'So they did talk about me... I wonder what about, are they up there how talking about me?_'

A nudge in her side brought her to glance at Lupin, his eyes questioning her and seemed to contain a hint of jealousy? _'No surely not, me and Remus are just good friends, he's like an annoying brother._' She gave him a shrug as to say, search me I don't know.

"Well they'll be down soon; we can all quiz the poor boy later." Molly stated, giving the twins another whack as she pssed by.

With that the subject dropped, _'For now_', they all went about talking to one another about what they had been doing over the holidays, which Tonks mainly summarised hers as Order business.

Half an hour later, Mrs Weasley hushed everyone as the sound of distant footsteps echoed down the stairs. With a flick of her wand the candles went down low, barely lighting the room and concealing those lying in wait in the living room as the footsteps grew louder and closer.

"Why is it so dark down here?" Hermione's voice came quietly from stairs bottom of the stairs.

The sound of Ron scoffing followed, "One of Fred and Georges protects most likely backfired."

"Hello?" Harry called out as the trio reached the edge of the living room.

The next sounds to follow were the sound of dozens of mini Whiz-Bangs being let rip allowing them to circle the room as lights flared into action. Half a dozen streamers launched into the decorating the air with more colours then you'd see on display in Honeydukes. Voices of the now not so concealed occupants jumped up shouting surprised and happy birthday.

Harrys face glowed with a warm radiance as Ron slapped a hand on his shoulder and shoved him playfully into the crowd where he received hugs from various people. Tonks being the last, gave him an extra squeeze.

"Wotcher Harry! Happy Birthday!" She gave him a mischievous grin as he thanked her and tried to conceal a blush. Then guided him over to the sofa the twins were sitting on earlier and pushed him down on it, giving him a wink as she moved aside for Ron and Hermione to join him.

Everyone then started to pass Harry his presents, some of which included books, sweets, jumpers amongst over bits and bobs.

As less people crowded him, Tonks caught her gaze from where she was standing across the room. "I still got something to give you Harry, but I'll wait till it's quietened down slightly."

She never heard his answer as most of the guys in the room decided to whoop and wolf whistle at the subtle non-existent underlying suggestion. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at them before throwing Harry another grin.

Mrs Weasley then went on the pass around platters of cakes and over delights, everyone kept moving around the room exchanging conversation. Yet every so often Tonks found her eyes seeking Harry out and casted him numerous smirks, winks and grins every time his gaze caught hers. Which he'd reply to, with his own small grins and various blushes. She hadn't failed to notice how much and how openly she was flirting with him, she also hadn't failed to notice how it seemed not to bother her like it had done at Privet Drive. Or at least she guessed it didn't from the way her nagging conscience laid silent.

Every time their eyes caught she felt a warm tingling sensation slowly weave its way around her body, her heart would hammer against her rib cage and her fingers would dance around in her pockets. Even although she was sending him winks and grins, she couldn't bring herself to engage him in a conversation. She frowned at her seemingly lack of confidence, _'I can't believe this... I'm shy! Too shy to talk to a sixteen year old! And since when did this happen... Never had issues around him before... Hmm or perhaps I'm feeling guilty..._' She pondered this for a second over a glass of Butterbeer, before concluding it must be both, shy and guilty.

"Tonks?" Harry's voice came from directly behind her, making her jump and causing her to spill her Butterbeer down her top. _'Of all the moments he could have picked, he picks the only one where I wasn't aware of his position in the room... Sneaky Mr Potter._' "Oops, sorry Tonks I didn't mean to make you jump" He went on to say as she turned to regard him.

"Mr Potter! You know how clumsy I am and yet you still go make me jump. I think you did that on purpose just to get my front all... Wet." She lent in close, practically purring the last few words, then pulled back and smirked as he turned scarlet. "Or maybe you were hoping I'd have to undress again hmm?"

"N... No course not I-" Harry tried to stutter out, running a hand nervously through his hair. Tonks grinned at the motion and pressed on with teasing him.

"Course not? What you are implying Mr Potter? That now you're sixteen I'm not good enough for you to see half nude anymore?" She pouted and looked down at her feet, her eyes looking up, peaking at Harry's downhearted expression.

"Wha... Yes... I mean no! I mean of course your good enough for me too look at half naked and-" Harry tried to stutter out, clearly not sure what he was meant to say before being interrupted by someone who wasn't Tonks.

"Harry! Now that's no way to talk to a young lady, really young man!" Mrs Weasley had overheard Harrys last remark, it was hard to read her expression Tonks thought, could of been anger or amusement.

Tonks couldn't help but erupt into a fit of giggles until she reached the point where she couldn't breathe as Harry was put on the spot by the motherly figure. Soon as she managed to claw her breath back she slung an arm around the desperately ashamed Harry's shoulder. "Molly I'm sorry, that was all me teasing the birthday boy. Payback for making me spill my drink." Giving Harry a cheeky grin and then a smile directed at Mrs Weasley.

"I should have figured as much, the poor boy Tonks, he's no match for your womanly wiles." Mrs Weasley placed her hands on her hips with mock authority and smiled while shaking her head. "But while on the subject of Harry and girls, I think we all want to hear about this girl you bumped into Harry."

Everyone in the room dropped their individual conversations and had all eyes on Harry, apart from Tonks who glanced at Lupin before rolling her eyes. Silence mostly filled the room apart from the sniggers from the twins as everyone awaited Harrys answer, everyone except two people looked cheerful and amused, Ginny and Hermione were the exceptions.

"Err… there's nothing really to tell…" Harry took off his glasses and pretended to clean them.

"Sure there isn't mate, you only mentioned her a dozen times since we got back!" Ron called out from across the room with a big sheepish grin on his face which dropped suddenly after getting a nudge from his girlfriend along with a few words that Tonks didn't make out.

"You do look very red over nothing Harry my boy." Mr Weasley added. '_Poor Harry, getting ganged up on'_

"Well you can't blame the boy; you've all put him in the spot light." Lupin decided to play the role of defender and gave Harry a bit of moral support. '_My turn to butt in, I want to know what he thought of her… well me… or her?"_ Tonks mused to herself.

"Rubbish Remus, it's his birthday, he's meant to be in the spotlight. Come on then Harry, who is she?" Tonks grew Lupin a mischievous grin and squeezed Harry's shoulder, hopefully giving him some encouragement.

Harry sighed and gave in. "Her name's Aimée Petit, a former Beauxbatons student whose starting sixth year at Hogwarts, met her in Flourish and Blotts when she accidently knocked a pile of books down on my head."

Molly sighed, "Typical male teenager, only they could make a possible romantic encounter sound so bland, maybe you should ask Ginny to lend you some of her romance novels. Details Harry!"

"Mum!" Ginny blushed and folded her arms with a frown. "I don't read those!"

"May as well give it up Harry, mum won't let you leave till she knows every detail, you starred at her enough, pretty sure you got more to say." Ron shrugged.

"You did your fair share of starring too if I remember Ronald." Hermione snapped at him causing him to flinch and look down.

Tonks felt a slight blush creep up on her as Harry then went into detail about his encounter with '_Aimée Petit'_ which earned various responses during the telling, ranging from whistling from the boys, large smiles from Mrs Weasley and scowls from Hermione and… Ginny? Tonks tried to keep unexpected reactions from crossing her features and escaping her lips, keeping hers limited to her usual teasing manner. He seemed pretty taken by her new self, but it wasn't what he said, it was what he didn't say that instead showed in his eyes. Hermione on the other hand had plenty of comments to say, '_Largely negative'_ and questions to ask that she didn't hold back, some of which drew smiles from the silent Ginny.

Tonks had released Harry's shoulder while he had talked, not wanting her hands to betray her feelings so she kept them deep in her pockets. She felt a mix of guilt for the way she was deceiving him and for how he seemed to admire Aimée as a woman, but also felt a sense of fondness for him. She was enjoying the underlying lust he felt for her and wasn't surprised that she had the same deep harbouring for him. Despite her guilt, her feelings on betraying and deceiving him, her selfish desires were overpowering them.

She was curious about how they could get on; she couldn't help but doubt Harry would ever see her as a woman, or at least not in a closer then friend's sense. She felt that maybe her experience, her age, her forwardness intimidated him, but the again maybe not. Maybe it was on her side the doubt.

But Aimée, she was a clean slate so to speak, someone who lacked the barriers that 'Tonks' could encounter. She could get close to Harry in a way that Tonks couldn't. Then it dawned on her, this was the reason she was actually going along with the ploy.

'_Ugh… This is wrong, so wrong, deceit, forbidden desires… I should be appealed at myself, it's totally selfish and manipulative… so why then do I want this so bad?'_

Tonks was pulled out of her internal conflict by a question Hermione had asked Mr Weasley.

"Mr Weasley, can students really move from one magical school to another? How can they if exams take place in different years?" Hermione wasn't letting up; she saw a mystery that she wanted to get to the bottom of.

Tonks felt her heart stop, Mr Weasley wasn't in on the plan and could blow the whole cover and she couldn't comment on the subject for fear of being found out.

"Ah well Hermione, I must admit, I'm not that well versed on all the laws and regulations revolving around the education department, but perhaps Remus might have a better idea, he was a professor after all." Mr Weasley replied while helping himself to a couple of cauldron cakes.

Tonks searched and found Lupin's gaze quickly, wondering if he could see the small flicker of fear in her eyes and that if he'd bail her out.

"It is rare but it has been known to happen, if the circumstances were dire. And these are dire times we live in." The conversation then went on to other dire issues that matters, much to Mrs Weasley's disapproval. If Hermione had been expecting a more in depth answer, Lupin didn't give one and she didn't ask.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as the spotlight finally shifted from him, '_And from me'_ Tonks thought as she suppressed her own sigh of relief. Her fingers brushed against the present that was tucked in her pocket. '_Oh I nearly forgot about that!'_

"Can we save the doom and gloom chatter for tomorrow at least." Tonks said getting the attention of those in the room and a nod from Mrs Weasley. "Harry, I don't know if you remember what I was talking about that night in Privet Drive or if you had fallen asleep by then but… Here." She pulled out a rectangular shaped, badly wrapped gift and slowly handed him it.

Harry gently unwrapped the gift and put the wrapping on the side as she starred down at the present, it was a framed picture and his eyes immediately focused on the smiling faces of his parents, his father had an arm around his mother was who was cradling a baby Harry. His eyes then moved to the other people in the picture, upon guessing that Harry wasn't sure who all of them where, she moved around to his side and peered over this shoulder.

"Some you will recognise I'm sure, that's your parents and you, 6months old." She said with a smile as her finger moved over each face a she named them. "There's Remus and Sirius, didn't change much did they. That's my parents, Ted and Andromeda Tonks… and yes I know she looks just like her sister sadly." She paused, hesitating to name the last face who was peering over the baby Harry. "And there… Is… Ugh me… I was I think just 6 in that picture… This was taken the Christmas of 1980."

She gave Harry a few moments to take in the new information then carried on explaining about the picture. "You and your parents were in hiding by this time, but… Sirius insisted that we all still spend Christmas together, he said that we shouldn't let You-Know-Who ruin your first Christmas… and after much debating he persuaded some of us and we spent the day together at a safe house. The last time we were all together… It was… a very happy day, your parents and Sirius refused to let anything dampen their spirits, they made that day very special for you…"

Harry looked like he was on the verge of tears which then came slowly but surely. '_Oh nice one Tonks, ruin his day why don't you'_ "Thank you… I… Just thank you… you have no idea how much this means to me…" Harry said in a low voice, his tone lacked any sigh of despair; instead it was packed with pride and joy. '_Oh, not tears of sorrow… but tears of joy'_

She was then taken by surprise and let out a small yelp as Harry flung his arms around Tonks and pulled her in for a tight embrace whilst muttering '_Thank yous'_ into her shoulder, her neck becoming wet from his tears. Tonks returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around Harry, smiling and telling him, '_Your welcome'_.

Everyone had yet again dropped what they were doing and slowly moved forward, curious about this display of affection that had just sprung out of thin air. Lupin noticed the picture in Harry's hand and let out a small sigh and a warm smile. "I had forgotten about that day, happy times…" He muttered half to himself and half to the rest of the room.

She felt an irresistible urge, a desire to show a greater sigh of affection and so she discreetly placed a kiss on his cheek that was faced away from the crowds. Keeping it private and secret between them both. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and blushed, she winked at him and then gestured him to move into the crowd and share his reason for his joyful display.

Their eyes met briefly again before Harry was surrounded by those that loved him the most. She wondered if he noticed what she knew her eyes were brimming with, desire.

* * *

Night had fallen. In the woodlands of Wiltshire the deathly silence that accompanied the night was broken by the hurried footsteps of two witches, who stuck to the shadows along the path, cloaked in darkness.

They came to an abrupt stop when one spun on her heels and faced the other, startling her.

"Are you sure Cissy?!" Shirked the witch, that had brought them to a halt. "Are you positive?!"

"Absolutely, I know what I saw and felt." Narcissa flatly stated, no doubt clouded her tone. "It may have been decades since I last felt it Bella, but the aura was distinctive, she was marked by it, no doubt in my mind."

"Show me! I want to see for myself!" Bellatrix shirked again, Narcissa rolled her eyes as her sister pointed her wand at her temple. "_Legilimens!"_

Narcissa felt her sister's presence in the back of her mind as images from earlier that day flooded back to her, revolving maybe around the incident in Diagon Alley where a young girl had knocked into her. She recalled what she saw, what she felt, what she knew. The same memory replayed over and over for a few moments till Bellatrix pulled out and let out a low hiss.

Bellatrix started pacing back and forth in front of her sister. "It could _only_ have been one of two people then, and judging from your memory, it was neither! But your right, she clearly was marked…" She paused and clucked her tongue against her teeth then smiled as realization dawned. "Which means it had to be our… _niece… _and she was buying school supplies?"

Narcissa merely nodded, it wasn't really a question but she confirmed it anyway. "When she bumped into to me, I caught a glimpse of the same Sixth Year books I bought for Draco."

Bellatrix stopped pacing, looking away from her sister, muttering to herself as if she didn't have enough room left in her head to run through the countless scenarios. She spun on her heels and got back up in her sisters face. "She's going to Hogwarts! As a student!"

"That was my line of thinking too, they already have Aurors guarding the school, but if she's disguised as a student then she's most likely been put there to provide personal protection for the boy."

"I don't like it! She'll be too close! She'll ruin everything!" Bellatrix was growing slightly hysterical; she kicked at the floor in frustration and pouted.

"What are we going to do?" Narcissa flinched at her sister's outburst, even although they were sisters and her sister would never lay a finger on her, even she could be thrown off balance by Bellatrix's mood swings.

She didn't answer Narcissa for a while, moving out of her sister's face she came to rest her back against the nearest tree, clucking her tongue. When her reply came, she didn't look at her, instead she peered off into the darkness. "Nothing… We do nothing, not yet… let's see how this plays out and then… I'll deal with it _personally_" Bellatrix's reply was clam yet icy, it unnerved her sister sending a shiver down her spine, then she wave her hand dismissively at Narcissa. "Go home Cissy, I've got some planning to do."

Noting the subject was now over, Narcissa bid her sister goodnight then headed back to the manor, stopping briefly to look over her shoulder as Bellatrix spoke again.

"Oh and Cissy… keep your mind clear and your barriers strong…." Bellatrix tapped her own temple with the tip of her wand. "It will be… our little secret." A deadly smirk graced her hard features.

Giving her sister a nod, she left for home as her eldest sibling to continued muttering and scheming well into the night.

* * *

**A/N: ***Hums innocently* Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, isn't foreshadowing awesome? :) Please review and share your thoughts :D Sadly I've now caught up with my preplanned work so the next couple chapters won't come _as_ quick, but they'll be here soon :)


	5. Chapter 5: New Friendships and Rivalries

**A/N: **Thank you all for your support :) Here's Chapter 5! This may seem slow to some, it focuses on building Aimée's relationship with the trio and others. Some people have asked/expressed concern over it others will pursue Aimée. As of yet I have no plans to have others chasing after her.

**Disclaimer**: The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Read and Review if you enjoy it and I'll try update it as often as I can :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Friendships and Rivalries**

Every student is somewhat nervous about their first trip to Hogwarts, their first time crossing the barrier and beholding the Hogwarts Express which would whisk away children to an enchanted castle to learn magic, her dad had always said it was something right out of a muggle fairy tale. Even with parents in tow, Tonks had been more the a little nervous about her first time. But the nerves she felt then paled in comparison to this time round, her first time as Aimée Petit.

'_The day has finally arrived..._' She thought to herself as she approached the barrier all alone. Tonks had arrived at Kings Cross well before the train was due to leave, hoping to board the train early and avoid the crowds. Gripping her trolley tight she ran into the wall, emerging onto a reasonably peaceful platform nine and three-quarters.

Her early arrival did indeed seem to be ahead of the bulk of the crowd that would no doubt come; she noted a handful of Aurors patrolling the platform, their gazes inspecting both parents and offspring. Smiling to herself at the freedom to move, she almost gracefully glided down the platform towards the middle carriages. She gave herself a second to study her reflection in the carriage door window, thankfully she hadn't been asked to wear the hideous dress again and instead settled on a modest white blouse, grey skirt and black shoes with the enchanted pendant around her neck.

Reaching for the door handle she froze as she caught a glimpse of someone in the reflection, watching her from a distant. Tonks focused on the figures reflection and was unable to cover up a sharp inhale as she gasped, recognising the person as... _'Bellatrix!'_ She gulped and slowly bent down as she pretended to inspect something on her trolley. Casting a discreet look under her arm to get a better look in that direction... No one, no Bellatrix. Thinking about it she decided she had to be mistaken, after all if Bellatrix Black had been standing on the platform, someone would have noticed, and screamed, loudly. _'That's one cruel trick for my mind to play...'_

Trick or no trick, Tonks quickly boarded the train with her luggage feeling slightly unnerved. Moving through the lightly filled carriage after leaving her trunk with several others, she past more than a couple empty ones before claiming one in the middle for herself. Pulling out one of her school books, 'The Standard Books of Spells, Grade 6' from her bag, she took a seat by the window and started reading. It would be awhile before the train filled and was due to leave, leaving her little else to do but read. Apparently the image of bookworm was one she had to adopt; being smarter than the average sixteen year old had its disadvantages.

Every now and then she glanced away from the book and out the window, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching her. But the book did give her a good idea; she knew most of these spells inside and out. _'I think a little competition is in order.'_She had always been competitive and now she had a distinct advantage on her side, experience. One that she was going to take full advantage of, not only would she prove she wasn't as blonde as she looked, but she could push Harry harder by challenging him, driving him forward. Preparing him for war.

* * *

Gradually, in time the platform got packed with the students and their families who had come to see them off, a few more Aurors had joined to monitor the larger crowd. Students moved throughout the train and more than a few had stopped by her compartments door to peer through. The lecherous stares of the teenage boys, and some girls caused her to roll her eyes so many times that she had started to grow dizzy.

But despite the stares, no one ventured in. Either as the result of disapproving nudges from girlfriends or boyfriends, or the fact they wanted to sit in their friendship groups. '_Or the fact a share a slight resemblance to the wife of a Death Eater on first glance might be too intimidating for them...'_Whatever the reason, she wasn't bothered.

Eventually someone did enter the compartment, glancing up from her book to see who had mustered up the courage; she found her eyes locked by the one person who she had hoped would join her. Harry Potter. '_Is its chance? Or fate?_'

"Erm Hello… sorry to disturb you. Do you mind if we join you?" Harry had entered and asked politely, beckoning his hand to a boy and a girl also who she recognised as Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. She knew them as both had been present at the battle in the ministry, standing for what's right despite the risk and dangers. '_Easy to see why Harry counts them amongst his friends' _

"No, course not. By all means please join me." She replied as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at them softly. Harry sat opposite her, Neville besides him and Luna by her.

Tonks then went on to introduce herself, making the first move this time round. "It's a Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Aimée Petit; I don't know if you remember me Harry, we met in Diagon Alley... I mean I doubt you would, not like I'm anything special... Although I did give you concussions and I'm rambling sorry." '_Woah! Too much Tonks, calm down!_' She knew he did remember her; it was in his eyes but... No harm in asking.

"Oh no I do! Could hardly forget someone as pretty as you... Err I mean you dress was really pretty, stood out and there was the concussion and erm... Yeah this is-" Harry awkwardly passed the spotlight to the other two as his cheeks went a shade darker.

Tonks smiled at the compliment and then went on to acknowledge the others.

Shortly after introductions were finished, they felt the shunt under them as the train started to pull away from the platform and leave the station. As the platform fell away from few she caught another glimpse of a figure, a black figure watching her, '_Stop it Tonks, you're just nervous… you're not really seeing Bellatrix everywhere…Right?'_Tonks shook her head then found her cover at risk when Luna decided to raise a certain subject.

"You do seem awfully familiar Aimée." Luna asked, with her head tilted giving her a smile.

"I've got that a lot since I came to England, I'm told I look a lot like some pureblood called Nancy Malfoy?" Tonks brow quirked up as she replied, deliberating getting her aunts name wrong.

"No not her, someone else. Are you related?" Luna's gaze was unwavering and more than a bit hypnotic.

"Related too who? To the Malfoys? Not that I know of… my mother's a half blood and my dad was a French muggle. Don't think I have any living pure bloods in my family, maybe decades or centuries back… but not now." She shrugged hoping to keep her expression clueless.

"Oh I see. I must be mistaken then; the only half-blood in that family is far too young to have a daughter your age. There must be a Wrackspurt in the room." Luna broke her gaze away and seemed to stare of into the corners of their compartment, then rummaged through her bag for a copy of The Quibbler, flicking through it to an article about Wrackspurts.

Tonks looked baffled and mouthed 'What's a Wrackspurt?' to Harry. He looked equally perplexed then they both started laughing, soon joined by Neville. Luna seemed blissfully unaware at the laughter she caused, and Tonks was eternally grateful for her Wrackspurt comment. Turning a too close to home subject on its head and dismissing it with amusement.

_'That, was far too close. And I'm not even at Hogwarts yet!'_

After the laughter had died down, Harry was the next to try engage Tonks in discussion. "Getting some early studying done then?" He said nodding to the book.

"Mmhmm, I wanted to get a little done before the first classes. Want to make a good first impression for once." Tonks lied.

"I don't think you have much to worry about, from what I've seen you're very charming and polite. The professors will love you. "He said to her, trying to reassure her artificial fears.

"Well except Professor Snape if you're in any house other than Slytherin." Neville added looking at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"Have you already been sorted into a house?" Harry picked up from Neville's comment about Slytherin.

"N…No not yet, I must admit, I'm trying not to think about it, it sounds nerve racking!" The truth sent a shiver down her spine, it was essential she got into Gryffindor. McGonagall had hinted at being in Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat was a sentient object with its own mind and its own decisions. She was told to meet McGonagall before the feast at Hogsmeade Station then her sorting would follow.

"Well where ever you are placed, they will be lucky to have someone as charming and friendly as you, even Slytherin."

"That's nice of you to say, not sure if you're right although. Your friend in the book store seemed hostile enough despite my, err charm you say?"

"Don't worry about Hermione; she's just... a little weary of new people in the current climate of things."

"It's ok Harry; you don't have to make excuses on your friend's behalf, I'm used to it... Back at Beauxbatons it was the same... For some reason people seemed to dislike me a lot no matter what I did or said... I can safely say I won't be missed... I hope Hogwarts is different..." She sighed, hoping she could use sympathy to get a foothold.

"I don't dislike you. I'm sure we'll be good friends" Luna chirped in, Neville smiled and nodded.

"What Luna said, it's always nice to meet new people and friends, if you like I'll show you round Hogwarts and introduce you to some people." Harry ran a hand through his hair, trying to seem confident in this suggestion and forwardness.

"Thanks guys... I don't know what to say, that's really kind of you, thanks." Tonks felt herself being overwhelmed at the kindness they, but mainly Harry, were showing. "I'd love a tour but I don't want to be a burden, you've already shown me more kindness then I deserve."

"It won't be a burden, it will be my pleasure."

Tonks looked down and blushed; the idea of a tour with Harry sent another tingle down her spine, but this time a much more pleasant one. '_Our first date._' A slight exaggeration she thought, he was just being friendly but still, it would give her another chance bond with him over the coming days, lady luck seemed to favour her at the moment.

Choosing to take advantage of the opened arm friendships the three were offering, she pressed on with engaging in conversation with them. "So, did you all have a good holiday, do anything exciting?"

Each one then took it in turns to talk about their summers; Harry seemed to focus on his days at the Burrow with Ron and Hermione. Tonks couldn't help but smile at the reference to the party and the tiniest of moments they had shared. Neville talked about spending time with his gran and how proud she was for his part at the ministry, he showed of his new wand that she had bought for him as a reward. Luna... Went into detail talking about a variety of creatures that until today, Tonks had never heard of, she'd cast quizzing looks at Harry who would shrug and give her a small smile.

When it came to her, she hesitated and tried to keep hers brief as she recited her not so pleasant mock summer with them. She spoke quickly which she blamed on her nerves but thankfully it seemed to the others that she was just trying to recap a painful experience as fast as possible. When she was done she cast a look out of the window, not wanting to meet their eyes and was unsure if the glistening in her eyes was real or not...

She winched as a hand reached out and gripped her knee. Tonks turned to meet the gaze of Harry who had a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry... I should have remembered what you said in Diagon Alley and stopped you."

"No, no it's my fault. I brought the subject up, you all shared and it would have been selfish for me not too... I'm sorry I shouldn't let it get to me, especially in front of you all, must have made you feel awkward and uncomfortable... Sorry."

"Rubbish, what are friends for." He gave her a small reassuring smile, his hand still resting on her knee.

She peered down to the gesture, to what she would have classed as a slight intimate gesture. '_Perhaps I'm just being hopeful?_' Nevertheless it ignited the sparks of hope and desire in her heart that she had concealed from others deep down.

Neville whistled awkwardly looking down at his wand while Luna happily observed the exchange between the two. Their reactions seemed to have brought Harry's attention to his own gesture; he quickly withdrew his hand and blushed intensely, looking away out the window. '_Go on Tonks! Don't let him off so easy!'_ Taking the opportunity to show a flicker of her own interest. _'Just in case the chance doesn't come again'_ she moved forward in her seat, she reached out and took one of his hands, cupping it in between both of hers.

"Thank you Harry, words can't express my gratitude… You've shown me such kindness and I've done nothing to deserve it… so thank you." She gave him a large warm smile and squeezed his hand before letting it drop. Not wanting to overdo it and fearing she may have already done so, she slid back in her char and smiled warmly out of the window, taking a backseat in the following conversations between the three.

One conversation that Tonks did show particular interest in was that regarding Dumbledore's Army, or as more commonly known, the DA. Both Luna and Neville were hoping that the meetings would continue into the new term but Harry had dismissed it claiming that now Professor Umbridge was no longer teaching at Hogwarts, the DA was no longer necessary.

"But if it wasn't for the training we did at the DA, we would have died at the Ministry! And now that You-Know-Who is publically back, we could use it more than ever!" Neville tried to maintain a vocal stance; obviously the praise his grand had given him on the matter was providing him with more confidence and strength, one he wanted to maintain.

"I'm sure Dumbledore would agree, you should ask Harry. Besides it let me keep an eye out for Nargles." Luna added she then pulled out a pair of Spectrespecs out of the Quibbler, putting them on she begun looking around the room.

"What do you think Aimée?" Neville decided to put the argument forth to Tonks, she suppressed a smile at both the fact that Neville thought her opinion could sway Harry, and that he decided to show more intelligence that he was credited for.

"Me? I… well it's not really my place to say… don't want to intrude… but, these are dark times. It would be best for people to take every opportunity they can get… you never know when it could be too late." Her answer had a split meaning, one for those she spoke it to, and one to herself.

Harry seemed to take this in and nodded. "Yeah… I know what you mean… alright, I'll think about it." He sighed, feeling slightly outnumbered on the issue but he couldn't help but agree on their reasoning.

A while later two more joined their compartment, Hermione and Ron who had just finished their prefect duties patrolling the train, looking out for trouble and keeping people in line where needed. They didn't notice Tonks at first as they entered who had been looking out the window when she saw their reflection as they came in, happily chattering away.

As the friends acknowledged each other and took a seat while discussing their prefect duties, she felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of her head when one voice lay silent. Tonks met Hermione's gaze in the reflection, obviously just aware that there was someone else other than a member of her friend group was in the compartment.

"Well this is awkward." Luna remarked casually, sensing the tension that had filled their little area.

Ron peered his head round Luna to see who his girlfriend was glaring at. "Oh hi erm… Alice was it?"

Talking a deep breath and taking a second to control her features, hoping to come across as warm and friendly despite the glaring from the opposite corner, she turned to face the newcomers. "It's Aimée. Hello Ron, Hermione. Good to see you both again."

Oblivious to his girlfriend's burning gaze he smiled and nodded at Tonks. "Oh that's it, sorry. Yeah good to see you again also-"He paused for a second as the sound of someone, '_Hermione'_ snorted. "Erm… Feelings nervous about your first time to Hogwarts?"

"I was, but Harry, Luna and Neville have been so kind. They've relaxed some of my concerns, so I'm actually looking forward to it." Tonks smiled warmly trying to avoid meeting Hermione's gaze.

Before anyone else could comment further, a young girl knocked on the door and delivered a note to both Harry and Neville then scurried out. After reading it they had said they had been invited to lunch with a new professor further down the train, deciding they should attend, they then excused themselves and hurried off. Before Harry left he gave Tonks a warm encouraging smile which she returned, but it soon faded once he was out of sight and left without her defender in the presence of Hermione. '_Maybe I should use this time to resolve the… tension between us.'_

After the two boys had left, Hermione moved long to take the seat opposite Tonks while Ron sat next to her, throwing his arm around his girlfriends shoulders. Hermione leant into Ron's shoulder and they talked away with each other and also Luna, Hermione made the effort to make sure the conversation didn't involve '_Aimée_' whilst throwing a glare over to her now and then. Tonks rolled her eyes and went back to reading, it would do her no favours to try worm her way into the 'private' conversations.

Sometime later the snack trolley came past their compartment; everyone except Tonks helped their self to something of the trolley. _'Some more then others'_she mused to herself as Ron bought more than enough sweets and treats to last the journey.

Finally deciding that she had allowed enough time to pass without speaking up, she intentionally caught Hermione's gaze. "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

All she got at first with a scoff in reply. "You just did." '_Smartass, wow seriously. I've always seen and heard Hermione to be so kind. What have I done to deserve such scorn? Hmm... Maybe she knows about the assignment?_'

Shaking her head and not letting the subject drop, she probed further. "Ok really, what is your problem? If I've done something to offend you or something, then I apologise, I wasn't aware that I had."

Silence.

Hermione ignored her probing then went on to have a private chat with Ron who was looking wide-eyed. Clearly he wasn't sure either why Hermione was being so uncharacteristically aggressive.

"She believes you are a threat and might make a move on Ron." Luna decided to blurt out giving one of her awkward but logical assessments. Everyone's gaze looked to meet Luna's, Ron almost chocked on a cake he had half stuffed in his mouth. "I thought it was obvious, still, it needed to be said if you two are to become good friends.

Ron had gone bright red, his mouth was moving but nothing came out, Hermione gave both Luna and Tonks a cold hard stare and scoffed yet again.

"Is that true Hermione?" Tonks found herself asking.

"Don't be absurd, why would I be jealous of someone like _you_!" Hermione spat out, Tonks found herself flinching at the utter venom laced in her tone.

If the room had been utterly dark and she didn't know any better, she might have thought she was talking to Bellatrix. She shuddered as the image and voice of her deranged aunt crept back into her thoughts, '_Ugh! That's the third time my mind has drawn my aunt to my attention today… scary'_

Sighing to herself she tried to keep her cool, "I don't know, you have no reason to be I'm sure. But… if you are for some reason worried that I will make a move for your boyfriend, then let me lay your concerns to rest. I am not interested, fact." She gave Hermione a small smile hoping that her honesty would cool the young witch down.

"Fact? What you trying to say? That he wouldn't be good enough for you?!" '_Then again maybe not'_

"No! Merlin's beard! Anyone would think you've never had a boyfriend before by the way your acting, getting possessive, paranoid and jealous just because there's an attractive female nearby. Stop being such a brat and grow up!" '_Oops_' the words came out of her mouth faster than she could stop herself, but she couldn't deny that it felt good to speak her own mind and not '_Aimée'_s'. Something she hoped wouldn't become a habit, but now and then couldn't harm. '_Right?'_

Hermione's face went white with fury, her hands were clenching at her robes and not too far of her wand. Tonks waited for the next round of fork-tongued duelling, but it never came. Instead Ron kept his arm tight around Hermione and whispered something in her ear which seemed to relax her just a little.

"Oh I don't think it's any nearby female, just you." Tonks had almost forgotten Luna was sitting right next to her, observing the blooming rivalry between the two. "I think you'll get on just fine now that's out in the open and if not… well having a rival is good for you, it's like having a friend, just without the kind words, laughter and gifts."

Tonks couldn't help but give Luna a little smirk but Ron was shaking his head, trying to discourage anything further on the subject. "Personally I don't see it…" He went on to say. "I mean ok, I'm handsome and-" Ron stopped when he saw the gaze from his girlfriend.

"Erm what I was meaning to say is, I don't see why you two can't get on, I mean looking at the book your holding, you're the only other person I know who actually reads their school books before term starts!" He laughed nervously, hoping that would break the ice. From the smile on Hermione's lips, he may have just done that.

* * *

Despite the fact Harry and Neville had yet to return, the remainder of the journey passed without incident, while Hermione still chucked fiery glares at her, she did engage Tonks in very small discussions about school work and books. Despite the cold formal tone and the fact that she was likely only doing it for Ron, it was a start. They were walking very thin, cracked ice.

Not long before arriving at Hogsmeade Station, Neville returned without Harry. When asked where he was by Ron, all Neville had said was Malfoy. Ron and Hermione obviously knew what he meant as they sighed and whispered in each other's ear. Tonks eventually excused herself to go change into her robes. She hurried along to the nearest girl's bathroom, where she was forced to wait in a queue with other girls who had left it late to change.

She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt uneasy with Harry off somewhere on the train, up to something that involved Draco. They had just arrived at the station when she had finally gotten a chance to change, picking up the pace she went back to her compartment to collect her belongings. The others were just leaving and she noted Harry had still not returned, frowning she grudgingly made her way off the train, the uneasy feeling that Harry had not returned or been seen was worrying her.

Sighing she bid goodbye to her group then went off and looked around for the stern witch who she was meant to meet. Spotting her with the first years, she made her way over.

"Ah Miss Petit, so kind of you to join us." McGonagall looked displeased at the fact she hadn't gotten off the train first, perhaps she needed to talk with her before others arrived.

"Sorry Professor. I was hanging around to make sure my _new friend_… Arrived back from _his_ lunch date to collect _his_ stuff. But _he_ never." She tried to make the effort to stress each discreet reference to Harry, hoping McGonagall would pick up on it.

She gave a sharp nod, casting a glance to the train. "Very well. Well you're here now, we'll be taking the boats to cross the lakes, and there you will wait before the grand hall.

Silently she joined the first years on the boats, more than a few cast glances at her wondering who she was. Giving them kind smiles in return she then looked up to the castle across the lake, there was no turning back now. Her mission and the deception were well under way.

* * *

She lost track of time while waiting before the great hall, the nerves from earlier had returned and she found herself breathing heavily trying to calm herself. Trying to maintain a state of calmness was vital for her disguise, as a trained Auror she had extensive training to keep her gift in check so that it would only surface when she desired but anything to stressing or shocking '_Or emotionally and physically pleasant_' could on very rare occasions, force an unexpected change. While she could explain that _Aimée__ was also a _Metamorphmagi, it would present too much risk and attention.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Tonks filed inside along with the first years. Fully aware that most of the school were looking at her, as she walked to the front of the hall she passed a slightly battered Harry. He caught her gaze as she paced and gave her a small thumbs up and a smile, sending a warm pulse through her body.

Gulping she stood before the staff with the first years, Dumbledore then stood to make a few quick announcements, one of them regarding her.

"As some of you may be aware, we have a former Beauxbatons student joining our ranks. I hope the sixth years will make her feel welcome. Now, let the sorting begin." Dumbledore gave her a subtle wink as he sat down. The hat and stool was brought out and started to sing a new song from the one she had heard over five years ago.

One by one first years went and sat on the stool as McGonagall called their names, placing the sorting hat on their head which then called out a house for them to join, sometimes taking half a second, sometimes taking a few moments. She wondered how long it would take for the hat to decide for her, and where it would put her, Tonks filled her head with the name Gryffindor and Gryffindor ideals and traits. Hoping that would help land her in the right place.

"Aimée Petit!" McGonagall finally called out.

Taking a deep breath she gracefully stepped forward and took a seat on the stool, turning to face the hall full of students, hundreds of pairs of eyes were on her, studying her. A second later she felt the hat come into contact with her head and spring into life.

"Right, right. What have we here… Interesting, very interesting. You have a very complex mind and a distinctive aura about you. Your blood screams out for one house, your heart for another and your mind… for yet another." Tonks gulped, she wondered how much others could hear as it muttered into her ear. "So many traits, so many personalities, so many faces… such inner conflicts, betrayal and loyalty, hand in hand. Difficult… Hmm but I've made my decision… Gryffindor!" The hats voice picked up and bellowed its answer.

With a genuine smile and a sigh of relief she made her way to the Gryffindor table, sitting in the space near Harry as her now fellow Gryffindor's applauded her. Even Hermione gave a small clap. She was greeted and congratulated from all angles by her housemates as the last of her nerves slipped away from her. She met Harry's gaze, who seemed delighted that she would be close by for the rest of her time at Hogwarts.

It wasn't long before the last of the sorting finished and Dumbledore gave his yearly speech, which proved to be depressing and foreboding but this wasn't the time to avoid the issue. All these students needed to be aware of what was coming; all would need to be ready for the oncoming storm.

Tonks was caught unaware by the appearance of the feast as her mind lingered on what's to come. Shaking her head to rid her mind of negative thoughts, she smiled at her fellow housemates, tucking into the feast and the conversation.

* * *

Hours later she had found her way to the girl's dormitory and her room, which she found she was sharing with none other than Hermione. Luckily Hermione had already arrived before her and was already fast asleep. Tonks wasn't looking forward to Hermione's reaction when she woke up tomorrow, their relationship was rocky at best and would no doubt be annoyed to see '_Aimée_' has invaded her personal living space.

She made her way over to the window and peered outside, it was a lovely clear night. From here she could see the lake and the outline of Hogsmeade in the distance; she had forgotten how beautiful the view could be. Turning her gaze over to The Forbidden Forest remembering the adventures she had herself in there.

She took off her robe and chucked it down onto her bed, taking one last look at the view, the sleeping village, the peaceful lake, the foreboding forest, the dark figure. She then headed to the bedside and started getting ready for bed, climbing in once undressed.

'_Wait… Dark Figure?'_ Bolting out of her bed back to the window she peered over to The Forbidden Forest. '_Must have been mistaken…_' Her eyes darted the treeline before freezing as they settled on the figure. Closing her eyes tight and shaking of the drowsiness, she opened them again. '_Nothing… again.'_ Deciding the stress of the day had taken its toll, she flopped onto the bed, not bothering to get inside and fell asleep.

* * *

The Forbbiden Forest laid largely quiet with the exception for the sound of hurried footsteps and the clucking of a tongue. Walking away from the castle smirking to herself, Bellatrix casted one more look over her shoulder up at the dormitories before disappearing deep into The Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5 :) The players have taken their places on the board. The next Chapter will involve both the first DatDA lesson and Potions, which means... duelling :) Who do you want to see Tonks duel? Anyway read and review if you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6: Classes and Nightmares

**A/N: **Thank you all for your support :) Here's Chapter 6. This Chapter was getting longer then I expected so some of it has become Chapter 7. Anyway I hope you enjoy it :) this is going to be quite a long fic it seems. Only 6 Chapters in and only up to the first day of Hogwarts :P.

**Questions:** I feel I should answer a couple questions that have been raised in reviews, the answers may seem... vague at best to avoid spoilers. The Hogwarts wards, they are indeed in place, so I guess you'll have to wait and see to find out how Bellatrix managed to slip through them, if indeed she did slip through them. Hermione's attitude towards Aimée, is how I'd guess it to be if a single Fleur was around Ron when Hermione gets together with him.

**Milestone:** I think it's worth mentioning that this story has already passed 150+ followers, so thank you, each and every one. :)

**Warning:** The following Chapter contains a minor torture scene. In my mind it's actually very mild, but just to be on the safe side, here's a warning just in case.

**Disclaimer**: The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Read and Review if you enjoy it and I'll try update it as often as I can :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Classes and Nightmares**

_Tonks was hurrying down one of the corridors in the dungeons; she had excused herself early from breakfast to give herself time to find her class. 'Wasn't that long ago I was here last, yet I've already forgotten so much.' weaving through the corridors for what seemed liked hours, hoping she wasn't going to end up late._

_Finally finding her classroom at the end of a dark corridor, she let out a small sigh of relief to find that she had arrived early still. It wouldn't look good to be late on her first day. The room was cold, dark and gloomy, only a few floating candles provided any sort of light which was poor at best, the only other occupant was a dark figure hunched over by the professor's desk, she could hear the sound of a quill scribbling on parchment._

_"Good morning Professor." She said with a smile, moving to take her seat near the front of the class. Her professor didn't return the greeting and just carried on scribbling away with a quill._

_She took out her book and wand and placed them on the desk. She lent down to rummage for the rest of her supplies in her bag, trying not to be distracted or interested in the footsteps approaching her desk that had stopped just ahead of her._

_Pulling out her stuff, she paused when she noticed her wand was missing and the dark figure looking down at her. Moving her gaze slowly up the professor, she saw her wand rolling between the figures fingertips, sharp sleek feminine fingertips. Looking further up, a cold wave followed over her and she looked into the face and gaze of her professor, expecting a stern Professor Snape. Instead the face that greeted her froze her beating heart, she opened her mouth to yell out, only to be silenced with a flick of the figures wand, her wand._

_"Welcome to your Defence against the Dark Arts class my pet." Bellatrix said with mock authority as she turned on her heels and slowly moved to the front of the class. "Today I'll be the Dark Arts and you, will be the pitiful defence." Her tone was oddly gentle, despite the meaning in her words. She placed Tonks wand on her desk and drew out her own._

_Tonks rummaged for her second wand, her own wand and found it missing. With growing terror, she leapt off her seat and made her way to the door, she felt her body pick up speed as she was launched through the air and chucked at her destination. She collided hard with the door then landed with a hard thud, her nose bursting with pain as it made hard contact with the stone floor._

_"Tut tut, what a naughty student. 10 points from Gryffindor!" Bellatrix cackled then flicked her wrist. Tonks felt her body and muscles stiffen as she once again found herself in the air as Bellatrix levitated her body to the front of the class, letting her drop and once again hitting the stone floor hard._

_Clucking her tongue and licking her lips, Bellatrix circled her niece, like a wolf circling a helpless deer. Tonks was desperately trying to move, but despite all her will power urging her body to break free, she could do nothing but stare at her prowling aunt._

_"Now that I have your... Undivided attention. What curse shall we practice today...? Hmm..." Bellatrix turned her back on Tonks, the tip of her wand was toying with her raven curls as she decided Tonks fate, spinning again on her heels when she decided, she pointed her wand down at her bound niece. "Crucio!" She shirked, her voice bouncing off the walls._

_The pain was... Intense. Tonks felt all her aunts hate burning her from the inside out; she wanted to wriggle in pain, to scream. But she had been denied such ways to funnel her anguish. Her very blood seemed to turn against her, burning like acid, under every inch of her skin… The agony was intoxicating._

_Then just like that, the pain retracted as Bellatrix lifted away her wand. "How did it feel my pet? Did it burn away at your filthy half-blood? Did it sing to you? Did the fires of hatred dance away in your very core?" She asked, grinning away at the satisfaction, practically dancing with joy at the sight of her niece's suffering._

_Surprising Tonks, her aunt dropped down to her hands and knees and peered closely over Tonks face, her raven curls dropping down around her face, blocking out the light and leaving only the fiery orbs of her aunt. "You disgust me, you're an abomination. Your existence is a taint, a blight on our family... One that must be… purged." Her calm tone had quickly turned to ice, hate and spite lined her words._

_Tears started to roll down Tonks face, she wanted to scream, and she wanted to fight back. She had never felt so helpless and now she knew why people truly feared Bellatrix. Her insides grew colder still as her aunt's nose pressed against her neck, the blood in neck turned to ice._

_"I can smell the stench of impurity... Yuck! It's revolting! How do you live with yourself?" Her aunt's face was scrunched up in disgust, taking a moment to look up and down Tonks body she then sprung back to her feet._

_Tonks could only watch and scream on the inside as her aunt's voice rang out. "Crucio!"_

* * *

Tonks felt a gentle hand gripping her shoulder, shaking her. She could hear her name being called out in the back of her mind, '_Aimée... Aimée! Wake up!_' Her eyes flickered open, as she slowly took in the morning light; as her eyes began to focus she made out her surroundings, four poster beds with red curtains, trunks and black robes, school books and writing equipment, innocent and friendly posters of Quidditch teams.

She sat up fast as she realised she was still in her dormitory. Tonks felt sore and cold, her eyes glanced down to see she had been laying on the stone door in nothing but her undergarments, her arms wrapped themselves around her chest, trying to suppress the cold. She groaned as her body ached and upon feeling a sharp pain ricocheting through her nose, her hand moved up to gently massage what she guessed was a fractured nose with her fingertips. There were marks on her body, where it looked she'd been hit, or hit something hard as she noted that her knees were grazed.

Once the pain has subsided slightly, she turned to regard the owner of the hand on her shoulder that had crouched besides her, Hermione. She had a frown across her face, Tonks wasn't sure if it was a worrying frown or an annoyed frown but neither spoke as they made eye contact, instead Hermione's eyes flicked down to regard her body.

She guessed the sight of another half-naked female made Hermione feel slightly uncomfortable she quickly averted her eyes then fetched a blanket for Tonks to cover up with. "Thanks..." Tonks muttered as she threw it round herself, banishing the chill that had been prickling at her skin.

Hermione didn't reply at first, instead she drew her wand and pointed it at Tonks nose. "Hold still, this might hurt a little... Episkey" With a bop of her wand, there was a slight crack as Tonks nose was repaired, she winched at the fleeting pain and then relaxed as her nose and then her body stopped aching.

"Thanks again" She groaned as she slowly stood up, staggering once getting to her feet. Hermione stood with her, a frown still on her face as she regarded Tonks, tucking her wand back into her robe. "What happened?"

"You don't remember? Hmm… " Seemingly content that Tonks was ok, she went back to her own bed and started to finish getting ready for classes as she talked. "You were restless, tossing in your sleep... Then you fell out of bed landing hard, face down on the floor..."

Tonks looked down at the floor where she had been laying, trying to recall what made her so restless. Her hand came to rest on her chest, covering the pendant as she tried to remember the images that lurked in the depths of her mind. "I... I was having a bad dream, a nightmare... I don't really remember it... I was attacked, here in Hogwarts." It was half true, she only remembered parts... But she did remember who was in it… Who had attacked her.

Sighing, she went about getting dressed in her robes as she recalled more of her dream. "I fractured my nose in my dream too..." She suddenly remembered suffering the same physical injuries in her dream as she had when she woke up, her nose, her legs.

"Strange..." Hermione peered over as she finished packing her stuff away into her bag. "You were muttering in your sleep."

A chill shot down Tonks spine as her heart picked up pace, _'Oh Merlin! No one told me I talked in my sleep!_' "Oh?... What was I saying?" She asked, hoping to sound casual as she got ready for her first day.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room while Tonks waited on Hermione's reply, her frown seemed to deepen. Tonks watched from the corner of her eye as Hermione stood by her bedside, watching her before replying. "I don't know, I could barely make it out... Anyway, I've lingered too long. I was meant to meet Ron and Harry in the common room. You best hurry; we get our timetables this morning after breakfast."

With that Hermione gathered her bag and made for the door. "Hermione... Thank you." Tonks called out before Hermione had left the room.

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione gave her a small smile. "This doesn't mean I like you." She stated coolly, if it was a lie, Tonks couldn't tell as she watched her leave the room.

"Of course not." She said to herself with a smirk as she finished getting ready.

* * *

Despite Hermione telling her to hurry, Tonks arrived late at breakfast; the lingering images of her nightmare had kept her distracted, she had sat on her bed for a while as the rest of her dream became clear. _'Is it just an unhappy coincidence? Thinking I saw her the yesterday then dreaming of her?'_ She couldn't put her finger on the reason why Bellatrix kept crawling into her mind. '_Maybe it's to do with Sirius's death? I hadn't had any real time to mourn… and now I have more time on my hands to think…'_She finally gave up trying to work it out then headed down to breakfast.

She joined Harry and the others near the end and helped herself to a quick breakfast with what Ron had decided not to scoff. The trio had been talking about Hagrid and the Care of Magical Creature classes whilst she ate, she met Harry's gaze as he talked and he gave her a warm smile which she found herself becoming flustered over.

"How was your first night sleeping at Hogwarts?" He finally asked as she finished eating.

Her eyes quickly glanced over at Hermione who was watching intently, Tonks didn't know if she had told Harry and Ron, she saw no hints in Hermione's eyes to suggest one way or another. "I slept very well thank you. I was so exhausted last night that I had collapsed on my bed soon as I undressed, I didn't even get in to it." She added a cheeky grin just for Harry, who seemed to have processed the mental image she assumed from the look on his face. Hermione was eyeing her curiously, no doubt she was would ask her later why she lied. "How about you? You all ready for classes?"

"I was, till I found out Snape is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. He'll probably try curse us all the second our backs are turned." Both Harry and Ron sighed in unison; Hermione just rolled her eyes at the suggestion. Tonks felt a small shiver as the comment drew upon similarities from her nightmare.

"Don't be ridiculous, he'll hardly try anything in front of everyone." Hermione shook her head, of the three of them, 'Wait no, of the four of us.' She was the least sceptical of Snape, she firmly trusted Dumbledore and if he trusted Snape, then so did she.

"Can never tell with that greasy git." Snorted Ron who decided to help himself to more toast.

"Yeah well least we don't have to do potions anymore." Harry said leaning back on his seat with a smile as he ran a hand through his hair. '_Oh dear... So you don't know yet._' Tonks raised a hand to her mouth to cover a smirk; she hoped she would see his face when he learnt otherwise.

They were then interrupted by a cough from behind them; they turned to see Professor McGonagall staring down at them, tapping her foot with a stern look on her face. After checking everyone had the right grades to do their chosen subjects, she handed the four of them their timetables.

Tonks studied her, she would be taking; Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and… Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was by no coincidence that her timetable had been made to match Harry's, whose face had just dropped when McGonagall had informed him and Ron that they both could and should attend potions this year.

Tonks and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the protesting boys who were unable to wriggle their way out of doing yet another year of potions, even McGonagall gave a fleeting smirk at their complaining. Then realising she was going to be late for her first class, Ancient Runes, Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and bid the others goodbye before fleeing the hall.

Harry groaned as her continued to stare down at his timetable. "Well… at least we don't have Snape teaching Potions… Maybe it will be a bit more bearable now."

"Hope the new professor isn't such a moody arse… Hey! Least we got a free now." Ron seemed to perk up after the display of affection from his girlfriend and the fact he wouldn't need to go to a class and work for another hour.

"He seemed ok, much better then Snape anyway." Harry folded up his timetable and pocketed it in his robes. "What about you Aimée? Have you got a free too?"

"Mmhmm yep then got Defence Against the Dark Arts, although I have to say you two are making me worried about meeting Professor Snape." She said light heartily then smiled at them.

"Heh, don't worry about him. He'll be so dedicated to spending all his time making the lesson hell for me that he won't have time to bully anyone else. Come; let's go to the common room."

As the three of them and stood up and made their way back to the common room, Tonks briefly and purposely brushed her hand against Harrys, keeping the contact long enough to rule out it was accidental in his mind. A smirk graced her face at the slightest of gestures, she wasn't sure what had promoted her into doing so as her heart picked up pace, thumping against her chest. His gaze shot down to hers as they walked, she didn't meet it but she knew he could see her smirk and knew he smirked in return.

* * *

Their free period passed quickly, Tonks didn't get much chance to talk with Harry as he was constantly approach by Gryffindor students who were looking to either join or re-join the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But despite this, Tonks could see his gaze falling in her direction, lingering at every opportunity as she pretended to prepare for lessons by getting some reading done.

They met Hermione later in the corridor just before their next lesson, queuing up outside the classroom with the rest of the class with a large armful of books. Tonks recognised the look on her face, the look of someone's first experience with the workload N.E.W.T level classes offered. The boys seemed unfazed but they'd find out by the end of this class, she could just picture their faces and forced herself to cover up a snigger.

After a short while, Professor Snape came out into the corridor and ushered them into the class with a cold look. The class reflected the Professor that was to be teaching in it, dark and gloomy with very little light. Dark objects lined the walls along with portraits showing victims suffering from various magical attacks and afflictions, her eyes lingered for a few seconds on the portrait showing someone suffering from the Cruciatus Curse. '_Why am I seeing references to my nightmare everywhere?...' _Moving to her seat, she found herself sitting in between Harry and Hermione, Ron was on Hermione's other side.

Tonks did her best to try pay attention to Professor Snape's introduction to the class, but like the Order meetings, she found him dull and mentally draining as he all but proclaimed his love for the Dark Arts. '_Mustn't… doze… off…'_ She felt her eyes grow heavy due to the monotonous droning from Professor Snape, it was only till an eerie silence fell did she notice the figure standing directly in front of her desk.

"Am I boring you Miss Petit?" Snape asked, his palm was resting on her desk as her leant in close, beaming down at her.

"Yes… I mean no! Of course not Professor." Shaking her head, she sat up straight meeting his gaze.

"I was informed we had a new airhead Princess joining our ranks… This should be… Interesting…" He replied slowly, savouring every word which drew sniggers from the Slytherin students, even Hermione smirked at the comment, Tonks shuddered as she felt his warm breath on her face. '_I'll show them airhead'_ "Tell me Miss Petit. What is the advantage and disadvantage of a non-verbal spell?"

"It gives you a split second element of surprise advantage over your opponent by forcing them to think on their feet, and work out what you casted and how best to shield themselves. The disadvantage is that non-verbal spells lack the same potency as their verbal counterparts." Tonks kept all emotion out of her features, not wanting to come across smug or arrogant, hoping to not give Snape another chance to pass comment.

"It seems… our Princess knows how to read." He said with a sneer, righting himself and moving around the class. "But correct nevertheless."

Tonks could feel Harry shaking besides her in anger, the reason for his anger could only be Snape's attitude towards her. She placed a hand on his arm under the table and muttered to him, "It's ok." Hoping that would calm him down.

"Stand." Snape commanded the class. Once everyone had gotten to their feet, he strolled down the centre of the class, flicking his wand as he went and sending all the chairs and desk to either side of the class, leaving a large clear space in the centre of the class. "Now I want you all to divide into pairs, you will practice non-verbal spells. One of you will attempt to jinx your partner without… speaking. The other will attempt to shield themselves also… without speaking." He turned to regard the class again. "Well… what are you waiting for? Begin!"

Tonks found herself paired with Hermione. '_Oh this will be fun'_ she thought smirking; Hermione evidently had been thinking the same as she returned a smirk. Harry and Ron were paired up next to the girls and had wished them luck, Hermione blushed at the support she received from Ron and Tonks felt her face do the same.

Pulling out _Aimée's _wand, she met Hermione's gaze who had also readied her wand. "You ready Hermione? I'll try not to hurt." She allowed a smug expression to fill her face as she regarded her opponent.

"You wish Aimée. I'm always ready, and I'll try not to mess your hair up too much." An equally smug expression mirrored her own. '_Oh yes this defiantly will be fun._'

Both witches clutched their wands tight, waiting for the other to make their first move. Then Tonks saw it, Hermione's quick hand movement, and a ripple in the air as a spell made its way for her. _'Protego!' _she shouted in her mind, a second later a Stinging Jinx was silently repelled and hit the wall behind her harmlessly. Hermione looked disappointed and even a little shocked that Tonks had managed to deflect her jinx silently on her first attempt. '_My turn… Flipendo!_' With a flick of her wrist a sharp blue light darted forward towards Hermione, only to bounce silently off up into the ceiling. The look of shock heightened on Hermione's face briefly before disappearing.

The pair received a cheer from the Gryffindor students as they exchanged a quick congratulatory smile at each other. Snape however ignored the successful exchange and decided to pick up on those that were yelling out their spells, striding past the two witches without a seconds glance, earning a scowl from Harry who managed to land a detention after being witty to Snape, but not before sending the dark Professor stumbling back into his desk after a demonstration.

They spent the next half an hour exchanging silent jinxes effortlessly. Tonks could see it Hermione's eyes, she wanted to catch _'Aimée'_ off guard, but Tonks wasn't going to give her the satisfaction, the same way Hermione wasn't give her the pleasure of knocking her off her feet.

It wasn't till one of their deflected spells almost hit Professor Snape did he turn his attention to them. "I see your ability to be a know it all, knows no bounds Miss Granger. Tell me; is Miss Petits success also down to you? Perhaps you are going easy on your fellow housemate… I find it hard to believe that such a Princess could master non-verbal so quickly."

"No Professor, I haven't gone easy on her or helped in any way." Hermione gulped, everyone in the room knew that Professor Snape was going to do something to make an example or prove a point.

"Everyone to the back of the class now!… Except… You two." He pointed slowly at Tonks and Hermione.

Tonks shifted uncomfortably as everyone left them two in the spotlight and headed to the back, Harry gentle patted her on the shoulder as he passed and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Since you two are apparently so… talented in the art of non-verbal… perhaps you'll care to demonstrate for the class." Snape paused to stroll to the head of the classroom and folded his arms, regarding the two witches coldly. "You will duel, you are free to use anything besides curses. The first one to speak or hit the floor loses and… there shall be no gaps in casting, this isn't a friendly banter or a gossip over breakfast. Begin!"

After they both bowed to each other, Hermione wasted no time as her wand weaved several times and sent numerous different lights heading her way. '_Protego!´_ She yelled in her mind as she deflected each one that came her way, adopting a more comfortable battle stance she sent her own at Hermione. '_Relashio! Tentaclifors! Langlock!_ Which Hermione swiftly blocked as she too adopted a new stance. The pair shot a wide variety of jinxes with various effects hoping to catch the other of guard but neither faltered in their defences, much to the annoyance of Professor Snape as all he could do was scowl.

In such monotonous and controlled environments, duels were far too predictable; the greatest threat either faced was boredom. If Tonks was going to win she needed to be in as much control as she could be considering the restrictions. She began to dance, or at least that how it would seem to bystanders, twirling on the spot and pivoting to the sides, she used her movements to conceal her wand actions. Casting jinxes from behind her back as she'd twirl or casting under her arm as she pivoted on her heels, which earned various reactions from her spectators. But the only one she was interested in was Harrys, who was wide-eyed and with his mouth wide open. Her movements seemed to catch Hermione off guard too as she was forced to take a step back after narrowly blocking one of Tonks's spells.

Tonks didn't let up, she felt an uncontrollable desire to win, to prove herself to both Hermione, but more so Harry who watched with unfaltering interest. '_If I was to giving this my all I'd win easy'_ she thought to herself, she had a wide knowledge of hexes and curses at her disposal, and more magic to put behind them then Hermione had… But this was a classroom and she was a student, facing another student. Which limited her weapons to, harmless and easily deflected spells… and her own cunning.

Her eyes darted around the room in between sending and blocking jinxes, looking for something to present her with an advantage. '_Maybe if I could buy myself more than a split second…' _Then an idea came to her. '_Avis!'_ After bellowing the spell in her mind, dozens of multi coloured birds erupted from her wand straight for Hermione. They quickly surrounded Hermione despite her blasting a couple out of the air; they quickly blocked her vision and redistricted her movements. Tonks had to time it right; she knew what spell Hermione would have to use to stop the flock of birds.

'_Rictusempra!' _Waving her wand Tonks aimed the spell right at Hermione's chest just as she used a freezing charm to halt the flock mid-flight. Before she could block the new spell it hit her squarely above the heart, causing her to gasp sharply and sink to her knees. Then they came, the deafening sound of uncontrollable laughter as she wriggled on the floor under Tonks's wand and gaze. Clapping and cheering filled the classroom as most applauded the duel and her victory, after a few moments Tonks lifted the charm.

Hermione quickly composed herself as she stood, glaring at Ron who had clapped before shifting her gaze to Tonks. The room quickly fell silent as they waited and watched to see what Hermione would say and do, a few seconds past as the witches starred at each other. Then Hermione took Tonks by surprise and smiled, before giving her the courtesy bow that was expected from the loser.

The two witches broke eye contact when Professor Snape's voice cut through the room. "I suppose I should offer my… congratulations Miss Petit, perhaps you aren't the airhead that you appear to be… Or perhaps Miss Granger here is not as smart as she makes out." Sneering at the two Gryffindor's he waved his hand to dismiss the class, but not before setting them a twenty-inch essay on the history and characteristics of non-verbal spell casting that he wanted by the end of the week.

The four of them didn't say anything till they were well on their way out of the classroom; Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist as they walked. "You two were fantastic! You really showed Snape!" Harry grinned happily looking back and forth between the girls as he spoke.

"I… Thanks Harry" Tonks replied slightly bashful at the compliment from him.

"I can't believe the git gave us all the homework on our first day! How we meant to finish that by the end of the week!" Ron groaned, his comment earning a snigger from Hermione.

"I suppose if you ask really nicely I may help you with it." Hermione's tone was soft as she gazed up at her boyfriend, before turning to look at Tonks. "I hope you know you were lucky, if that had been a real duel I wouldn't of held back."

"Likewise." Tonks grinned at Hermione who just snorted. "If we had been allowed to use stronger hexes and curses, I would have beaten you a lot quicker."

"Ha, you think? Guess we'll have to test that some time." A suspicious look fell on Hermione's face; Tonks couldn't tell how playful her comment had been. Although she could guess that part of Hermione wasn't too pleased at being beaten by her.

"Blimey, there as bad as us Harry." Ron said chuckling with Harry. "What you think would happen if we duelled them?"

"I think we'd get our asses kicked. Were no match for our beautiful but deadly friends." Harry's mouth clamped shut when he realised what he said, Ron was too busy agreeing and being mesmerised by Hermione.

"Beautiful you say?" Tonks smiled warmly and looked at Harry as he walked, trying to meet his gaze as a blush swept over both their cheeks.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" Before Harry could reply to Tonks, a male student who she didn't recognise came running up to Harry and handed him a note. Harry merely glanced at it before he hurried away, leaving the other three to catch up as he read it.

It was a note from Dumbledore inviting him to a private lesson this Saturday in his office. Trying not to intrude and wait to be let in on their private discussions, Tonks tried to excuse herself saying that she'd give them some privacy if they needed it. Only to be held back by Harry who had told her she'd be welcome to stay while they chatted for the rest of their break.

Hermione left shortly after to go attend one of her other extra classes her had picked, Arithmancy. Which left Tonks, Harry and Ron in the common room to start on their homework they had gotten from Snape. Tonks noted how Harry watched her as she scribbled away on her parchment, looking away quickly every time she caught him looking. Ron who was sitting next Harry peered at the two then elbowed Harry in the side and whispered something which caused him to blush again.

An hour later Hermione had re-joined them as they worked, well… As Tonks worked and as the boys played wizards chess after giving up on the homework for now. Being satisfied with the work she had done in the hour, she moved over to seat besides Harry while he played, her presence seemed to distract him as he made a mistake, which Ron took full advantage of.

"Honestly, I'd of thought you two would have been busy doing Snape's homework, not playing that stupid game." Hermione said with her arms folded, watching.

"We did some… now were taking a break. I think that homework is punishment for Aiméeletting you off easy with the tickling charm." Moaned Harry as he lost a knight.

"She didn't let me of easy! She tortured me!" Hermione threw a mock glare at Tonks who just feigned innocence.

"Bit extreme Hermione, she only tickled you." Ron said with a smirk, looking up to meet his girlfriend's gaze.

"Only?! Tickling is torture! Especially when you're ticklish!" Both the boys stopped what they were doing and starred at Hermione, Tonks covered up her mouth as she giggled _'You shouldn't of said that Hermione.'_ "What? Why are you looking at me like that for?" She sounded nervous as Ron got up out of his seat and moved towards her slowly, it suddenly dawned on Hermione what she had let slip. "No! Don't you dare Ronald!"

With that she ran around the common room with Ron close behind her, screaming playfully as Ron tried to make a grab for her.

"What about you Aimée_?_ Are you ticklish?" Harry asked with a devious grin.

'_Yes!_' "No! Not at all" Tonks kicked herself as she heard her own hesitance in her tone.

"Oh really? Then you won't mind if I find out for myself?" He said getting out of his seat.

Within seconds Tonks jumped off her seat, moving around the room till she was huddled with Hermione, both girls spent the next twenty minutes darting around the room to escape the tickling hands of the boys.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 :) Review and leave your feedback and questions if you have time :) Next Chapter will or at least should, focus more on Aimée and Harry as they spend time together.


	7. Chapter 7: Fateful Double Dates

**A/N: **Thank you all for your support :) Here's Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it as a new mystery surfaces.

**Disclaimer**: The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Read and Review if you enjoy it and I'll try update it as often as I can :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fateful Double Dates**

The remainder of her first week at Hogwarts had passed without much incident, Aimée and Harry had formed a slow but blooming friendship over the course of the week, she got on well enough with Ron but avoided giving him much attention, wanting to avoid complications with Hermione. As for Hermione, she treated her better after their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. _'She still sees me as competition although and as a rival._' She thought to herself, but it was all in good fun as they tried to best each other in classes. But when it came to potions, Harry still topped them thanks to the aid of the Half Blood Prince, whom he paid a great deal of heed to, she might have felt jealous if the person was still around, and been female.

She had hoped after her first night she'd get a better night's sleep. But she didn't, the nightmares returned the following night as they did for every night for the rest of the week, every morning she'd wake up sweating and aching. But unlike the first night, she found no injuries on her body that she had experienced in her dreams.

Saturday morning was no different as she lay restless, wriggling and tensing in her sleep as she was subjected to her nightmares, images of pain and torture flooded her dreams as she suffered at the hands of her deranged aunt. Her dreams came to an abrupt end when she woke up to a sharp pain exploding against her temple. Her eyes bolted open to see the blurry outline of her bedside table that her head had just connected with. The warm trickle of blood crept down the side of her face.

With a groan she righted herself, sitting up straight in her bed, her hand pressed against her injury as she shook her head. '_Maybe I should see the nurse about these nightmares… or McGonagall… before I go insane!'_ For a while she sat on her bed, like she did every morning trying to banish the images from her mind. Once she no longer could see Bellatrix in her mind she started to pay attention to her surroundings.

Everyone had already made their way down to the common room and to breakfast. The morning light that blazed through her dormitory window revealed a warm and pleasant scene outside, _'Nice day for this time of year._' She thought to herself with a smile as she slipped out of bed in her nightwear. Looking in the mirror she cleaned up her injury then proceeded to her trunk where she pulled out a clean set of the school uniform and slipped into them.

Once fully dressed she hurried out of the dormitory's and down the stairs, she silently cursed herself when she tripped and almost fell down the last flight. She entered the Great Hall and strolled down to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting; ignoring the various whistles some threw in her direction, Harry's eyes had snapped to her the moment she had entered and didn't break away from her body as she approached them.

"Good morning." She said with a smile as she sat next to Hermione and opposite Harry.

"Morning Aimée." Harry said with a grin, "You're looking good this morning… I mean not that you don't look good every morning…" His grin disappeared as he became flustered, his blush being encouraged by Ron as he whispered something in his friend's eye.

Tonks blushed and smiled in response as she hooked a stray strand of hair back around her ear, Tonks turned to smirk at Hermione who had snorted. Quickly she regretted making eye contact with Hermione as her eyes fixed on the cut on her forehead. "Morning, bad dreams again?"

"I…" Tonks replied, quickly turning away trying to obscure the mark from view. "No… Well yes, kind of I guess…" She looked down at her plate and started to fill it with something to eat, trying to distract herself and not meet the gaze of those watching her.

"Again? This has happened before?" Harry asked but Tonks didn't reply as she toyed with her breakfast, it wasn't something she felt comfortable discussing. Until now Hermione had not brought up the nightmares since the morning after the first night at Hogwarts.

A short silence fell as Tonks continued to toy with her food, then not waiting to give anyone the chance to press the matter she changed the subject. "I see it's a very beautiful day out for this time of year." Looking up she smiled at Harry, who had a curious look on his face.

His gaze flickered to Hermione who just shrugged. "Yeah, it's almost as beautiful as you… Err… That is I meant to say…" Harrys face quickly grew bright red as the words slipped out without thinking, now it was his turn to break gaze and play with his food as he stared down.

Tonks felt her own face darken and both sat awkwardly for a few seconds unsure what to say before the silence was broken by a new voice. "Well aren't you the charmer today Harry." Both Harry and Tonks turned to look at Ginny who had just sat next to Ron, after overhearing the comment. "You must be Aimée? I've heard a lot about you from these three." Ginny's eyes considered Tonks thoroughly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all shot Ginny a look that said _'Shh don't tell her!'_ "I am, and you must be Ginny, Ron's sister." Tonks said as Ginny nodded in reply. "And what do they say? All good I hope?" She added a gentle smile as she asked.

"Mostly…" Her eyes darted between Harry and Hermione before fixing on Harry. "Anyway I won't keep you from your… whatever it is you two were doing. I just wanted to ask, are we doing Quidditch try-outs today Harry? Since it's such a _beautiful_ day." Ginny smirked at Hermione who was sniggering.

Harry ignored the teasing although his face continued to flush. "No not today, soon though we will. I've not decided on a date yet, Sorry. I'll let you know as soon as it's decided." He answered throwing a quick scowl at Ron who had also joined in with the sniggering.

"I see… so you got any plans for today?" She said casually as she helped herself to some toast.

"Well I've got a _thing_ planned for tonight but till then… I was hoping to show Aimée around the grounds, I promised her a tour a few days back." Harry turned to meet Tonks's gaze. "If you still want to I mean… I know it's a bit late now… seeing as we've been here for a few days and you've probably learnt your way around by now-"

"I'd love to. I haven't had the chance to see the grounds since I got here." She said cutting him off and giving him a small smirk.

"Ah good idea! It would give us all a break from all that homework!" Ron's comment earned him an elbow in the side from his sister who sighed and left the hall. Hermione sighed and threw her boyfriend a disapproving look. "What?"

"The more the merrier." Harry said, unable to find the words to let his friend down.

He gave Tonks an apologetic smile, mouthing the words '_Sorry_', in return she mouthed the words _'Don't be_'. "Great, it will be like a doubt date." She kept her tone cheerful and gave Harry a wink, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Don't think it's getting you out of doing some work Ron, since it is a nice day maybe we could all sit by the lake as we study." Hermione snapped at her boyfriend who seemed completely unaware at the intrusion he'd caused.

'_Oh that gives me a little idea.'_ "Mmm we could do some practical homework too, girls versus boys. A bit of duelling perhaps?" Tonks grinned at Harry after suggesting the idea.

"You're on; I'll try to go easy on you." Harry said returning the grin.

"If you say so, but I have a feeling I'll end up on top." Tonks gave Harry a wink. The four then spent the rest of breakfast boasting and teasing about the upcoming duelling before they hurried back to the dormitories to grab their books and homework.

* * *

They had visited the kitchen before leaving the castle, meeting up with a very delighted Dobby and a scornful Kreacher who started to mumble about mudbloods at the sight of Hermione. Most of the other house elves kept a clear distance from group as they still hadn't forgiven Hermione for her attempts at trying to trick them into freedom.

Dobby quickly gave them a few hampers to have for lunch, before guilt tripping the group into agreeing to return and visit him again, before then allowing them to set about on their way. They spent the remainder of the morning walking around the castle and the grounds, the trio recalled some of the adventures they had in their earlier years, pointing out memories and landmarks to Tonks as they went.

They reached the Black Lake by lunch, where they found a spot to have lunch; a single tree that stood in a grass clearing that over looked the water's edge. The group collapsed by the tree as they took a moment to recover from their morning walk.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I'm knackered!" Ron said with a sigh, moaning as he collapsed onto his back.

"No time to sleep now Ron, time to do some studying!" Hermione said as she took out one of the books and placed it, hard, on Ron's chest who grunted when it hit him.

"Give us a moment Hermione… like an hour or two to catch our breath." Harry then joined his friend, collapsing onto his back.

"Gee these boys Hermione, no stamina." Both Tonks and Hermione shared a snigger as Tonks moved over to Harry on her hands and knees, peering over to look down at him. "I suppose this is your way of forfeiting the duel?" Her grin masked her own shyness at being so close to his face, her lips felt dry as she looked at his, '_So inviting…'_

The comment got Harrys attention as he jumped to his feet, nearly knocking over Tonks in the process, he grinned at her as he moved into the clearing and drew his wand. "Never!" He said with a smug tone of voice.

"So eager!" Tonks said as she quickly moved into position on the other side of the clearing, drawing her own wand and taking aim. "Anyone would think you're in a hurry to get me on my back!" Her own comment caused her to blush, but not as much as it flustered and distracted Harry. Taking her chance she made the first move, catching Harry completely off guard. "_Expelliarmus!"_

Harry's wand was thrown out of his hand. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" He quickly said as he retrieved his wand, ignoring the clapping and laughing over by the tree. "_Flipendo! _" He spot back his own jinx which Tonks easily blocked.

"Come now Harry! You're the chosen one! _Incarcerous!"_ Ropes flew out of her wand directly at Harry, who rolled to the side before flicking his wand. The ropes then turned on themselves and headed for Tonks. Grinning at Harry she bopped her wand, turning the ropes into butterflies.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry quickly countered with a spell of his own, putting more force than Tonks expected behind it, forcing her to take step back as she blocked it. "_Stupefy!" _Once again the force put behind the spell was enough to make Tonks take another step back, unaware that she was getting closer to the water's edge.

It would be a sometime later before Tonks managed to get one over Harry again as they battered spells back and forth, she wanted to test him and push him to his limits so she put a lot of her magical strength behind her next spell. "_Bombarda!" _A flash of white light shot towards Harry who quickly raised a shield charm, but it wasn't him the spell had been targeted at. The ground in front of Harry erupted in a cloud of dust and earth sending Harry staggering back and before he had a chance to catch his balance, a stunning spell hit him square in the chest, sending him flying a few feet back.

This time round Ron and Hermione didn't clap and cheer, this time a look of astonishment and concern crossed their face. "_Rennervate!" _Tonks yelled out a moment later, waking up the stunned Harry who groaned. "You ok Harry, do you give up?" Tonks giggled to herself as Harry staggered to his feet. '_Oh poor Harry, I'm so mean!"_ Despite the battered book, she didn't feel any concern. She knew he was ok and she knew she was pushing him to his limits, that and she was having far too much fun.

Harry just grinned in reply as he regained his balance he quickly threw back his own spell, recovering faster than Tonks expected as she was still doubled over with laughter. "_Everte Statum!"_

Tonks let out a short yelp as he caught her unawares, the force he put behind it lifted her off her feet and sent her flying backwards. The next thing Tonks felt was the sharp sting of the icy cold lake as she landed on her back in the water, a gasp escaped her lips as her body turned to ice, the waters of the lake washing over her as she was submerged under. '_Oh that little cheater! Taking advantage of me like that!'_ Kicking down at the water, she pushed herself up from down under.

She emerged from the water coughing and spluttering as her lungs clawed for breath, taking a large one in with a gasp. She shook get head to get wet hair out of her face and looked over to the shore to see Harry, Ron and Hermione doubled over with laughter of their own. Feeling embarrassed she cursed them under her breath and swam for the shore; Harry wadded into the water and offered a hand to help pull her out. She reached and grasped his outstretched hand and pulled him hard and fast, causing him to topple over into the water. _'Ha revenge is mine.'_

Harry who was still laughing regardless, splashed water over at Ron and Hermione who shirked back to avoid getting wet. After splashing each other and giggling away, Tonks and Harry left the water and headed over to the tree to dry off, Tonks chucked of her outer robe and sat by Harry in just a blouse and skirt.

"Looks like I won." Harry said with a cheeky grin as hot air erupted from his wand to dry his clothes.

"And that is why you need glasses; it was 2-1 to me." She said teasingly, stretching and arching her back in a feline manner, her wet blouse clinging to her skin. In this pose it wasn't hard for those present to make out the fine curves of her breasts that vaguely showed through the wet opaque top. _'And now I make it 3-1, enjoy the view Harry.'_ "Ahh that's better, nothing beats a good stretch after a workout."

Tonks tilted her head and looked at Harry who was trying his best not to stare at her assets as he looked back at her, his mouth was gaped in astonishment at her figure. Ron, whose eyes also had been straying, received a slap around the back of the head from Hermione.

"The first one didn't count! I wasn't ready, you caught me off guard!" Harry finally protested after tearing his eyes from Tonks's chest.

"Oh? In that case yours didn't count either. I was too busy laughing at getting another one over you, besides if I didn't revive you... You wouldn't have got me so wet." She grinned at him then tossed her head back for one final stretch before sitting in a less distracting manner. "So Ron, is it your turn to go soak your opponent?"

"I'm too nice to do that to Hermione." Ron replied, finally being allowed to look at her now she wasn't displaying everything.

"Which translates to, he wouldn't be able to no matter how hard he tries." Hermione gloated then opened up one of the food hampers.

Ron made a grab for a chicken leg and started scoffing down his lunch. "Pfft we'll see after I've eaten!" He said between mouthfuls.

"After? You never stop!" Hermione slapped away his hand after he reached for a bit of her lunch.

"All this walking, work and duelling builds up an appetite!" He whined as Tonks and Harry laughed.

"What work and duelling! You haven't done any of either yet! In fact come on!" With that Hermione stood up and dragged a protesting Ron to his feet, away from the food and towards the clearing.

Laughing away with Harry, Tonks gathered up some lunch and shifted closer next to Harry against the tree, leaning into him as she ate. Tonks smirked as she felt the warmth of his skin against hers as she brushed against him; she looked up to meet his gaze who had a look of bewilderment on his face. '_Err that's not a good look…'_ "Something wrong?"

"No not all, it's just… Erm you're still wet." Harry said as he chuckled with a blush on his face.

"Well that's _entirely your fault!_" Tonks winked up at him then pulled away and dried herself with her wand as they watched the other couple duel.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time they had finished doing homework and duelling, the sun had just begun to set as they gathered their books and supplies. Dusk was fast approaching; Tonks took a moment to survey the scene, the sun setting beyond the distant mountain range, casting its final orangey hue for the day over the Black Lake. '_Beautiful… a perfect end to a perfect not quite a date, first date,'_

They left the lake and hurried across the grounds, passing the Forbidden Forest as they went by. Tonks felt a sudden chill surge down her spine as the same uneasy feeling of being watched came over her, her eyes darted to the tree line, looking for the same black figure that she thought she saw on the first night back. She paused to stop as a faint noise reached her ear's, coming from the forest. '_Was that a voice?_'

Shaking her head she carried on, picking up pace to catch up with the trio. '_Help!'_ This time the sound was clear in her mind, a voice was calling out to them, a call for help reaching out from the darkness.

"Something wrong Aimée?" Harry's voice called out from ahead of her, she looked over to them to see they had stopped when they noted she wasn't with them.

"Did you not hear that?" She asked, casting her gaze back over to the forest.

"Hear what?" Harry didn't need to wait for her to answer; a scream pierced the air coming from beyond the trees. "Someone's in trouble! Come on!" Without waiting for the others to comment he drew his wand and sprinted for the Forest.

"Wait Harry! We should get help!" Tonks called out to him, remembering it was her job to keep him safe, not let him run of and find trouble.

"No time! Whoever it is needs our help now!" He shouted back, Ron and Hermione had sprinted on after him, they were used to his heroics more than anyone, they knew there was no swaying him from it.

'_Oh you bloody Gryffindor's! Always the heroes!'_ Giving up, Tonks ran after them drawing Aimée's wand as they headed for the treeline, the screams and the calls for help becoming clearer as they entered the forest. Since leaving the lake the sun had fully set and night had begun to set, forcing them to light the tips of their wands as they ran further in, following the screams. '_Something's not right… screams don't carry this far, we shouldn't have been able to hear them from the grounds…'_

The Forbidden Forest was ominous at the best of times, but right now… Every step Tonks took felt like someone was walking over her grave. Her eyes darted to every shadow as they slowed to a cautious walk; the thick undergrowth was clawing at her robes, tugging at her, as if it was trying to pull her down to her knees with every step she took through it. Something was missing as they headed deeper in... A fog had slowly descended; it gradually filtered out any remaining light from the day, before long they could barely see a few feet in any direction.

"Erm guys…" Tonks started to say as she realised what was missing. "We haven't heard any calls of help for a while…"

The group stopped in their tracks, looking around, trying to find the source of the now silent screams. "She's right… I haven't heard them in some time…" Harry said as he looked around, pointing his wand into the shadows. "Hello!" He called out.

"How did we manage to get so deep?" Ron asked as he clutched Hermione's hand.

No one answered him and kept calling out into the dark, hoping that whoever needed help would respond, they kept close together in the fog as they prodded at the undergrowth. "I think we should start heading back, there's no one here…" Hermione finally said, the others silently nodded in agreement as they started to double back. A snap of a twig rooted them to the spot; they readied their wands and pointed into the darkness at the source of the noise.

A red light appeared in the distance and headed for them. "Get down!" Tonks shouted as she pulled Harry out of the way, a stunning spell just missed them as they moved to cover. Another flash of light headed for them, hitting the tree Tonks was hiding behind. '_Stupefy! ´_ Tonks shot a silent stunning spell of her own into the direction of their attacker, '_or attackers…_' She thought.

Snapping of more twigs alerted her to a movement to her side and she ducked just in time to avoid another flash of red light. The four of them then split up to face a direction each, using the tree's for cover as they watched for their attacker. Tonks saw a black blur move in the fog, taking aim she sent a curse ahead of their path, but instead of colliding with the moving figure it passed right through them. "Whoever it is using decoys!" She hissed to the other three.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted over his shoulder at her. "We can't fight what we can't see! Can you do something about this fog?" He asked as he shot a stunning spell into the dark. Hermione just nodded and began chanting to herself as she crotched down low by the tree she was hiding behind, the fog slowly started to clear around them, clear air slowly edging out further.

A loud crack forced Tonks to look around behind her, before she could react or call out, a large thick branch came crashing down onto an unaware Ron, knocking him out and causing him to collapse on the floor. "Ron!" Hermione called out, she stopped chanting and broke cover, the fog slowly moved back in on them as she moved to her boyfriend's side. Another flash of light appeared from the trees and hit her square in the back, throwing her against the tree and landing with a thud near Ron.

"Hermione!" Tonks called out as she looked over to the two unconscious figures lying on the ground, she quickly looked over to Harry who had a worried look about him. Tonks sent a few stunning spells out in different directions; Harry also threw out some of his own as he moved quickly next to Tonks.

"We need to get Ron and Hermione to safety!" Harry said as he threw a spell at another black blur.

"It's too dangerous! We can't carry them and fight something we can't see!" Tonks commanded, gripping his shoulder tight, she then pointed her wand in the air and yelled "_Periculum!" _A red firework erupted from her wand high into the sky before exploding into a shower of red sparks, leaving a red light glowing above their position. "If we try move we'll be too vulnerable, hopefully someone will see the sparks and send help."

Harry stared at her for a moment, his eyes burning with anger for his fallen friends. "Your right..." He looked away and casted a spell sending it shooting into the darkness after the latest flash of light. Tonks also sent one in the same direction, hoping one of their spells would find their mark. "This was a trap... Wasn't it... Yet again I've led my friends into a trap and yet again they are paying for it." His voice was low, almost growling through gritted teeth as he spoke.

"It's not your fault..." Tonks replied out of the corner of her mouth as she watched the trees, ducking when a light came for her. "I heard the sound first, I alerted you to it. It's my fault where stuck here." She felt guilty as she admitted those words, if she had ignored it and not said anything. Nothing would have happened. _'But what kind of person would that make me?_'

"Were only here cause I ran off to play hero-"

"Stop right there!" Tonks snapped, cutting off a shocked Harry. "You thought someone was in trouble and rushed off to help regardless of the consequences. You are a very noble and kind person Harry." She gave him a quick smirk as she avoided another flash and countered with her own.

_'Who ever this is, planned for this._' She thought as she looked around, trying to find a target. _'Attacks are only coming from one direction at a time... We can't be surrounded... Which means..._' "There's only one attacker..." She muttered.

"What?"

"Only one person is out there, the spells only come from one direction at a time and there's too much of a gap between attacks from different directions... Someone's attacking and moving to a new location each time..."

Harry nodded then slowly smiled. "So if we focus all our attacks on the areas either side of the flashes... We should catch them!"

"Right!" She smiled back then they both peered around, waiting for the next flash. Soon as they saw it, they both pointed their wands either side of it and yelled "_Stupefy!_"

A look of triumphant spread across both their faces as the spells shot to either side of the flash. A look that quickly dropped when Harrys spell was deflected and before either could react, struck him hard, sending him sprawling unconscious feet back.

"Harry!" She yelled as she looked over at the huddled mass several feet back. Quickly she felt anger and hate rise up deep inside her, wanting so bad to lash out at their foe. She quickly moved to another tree for cover and searched for a blur in the fog. Watching and waiting silently in the shadows, she was as hidden now as she target was.

She slowed her breathing to a crawl as she gripped her wand tight, thinking of all the ways she might be able to attack her target without aiming for it. Then she remembered her duel with Harry a few hours ago. Readying her wand she waiting for the next flash, soon as it appeared by a distant tree she quickly retaliated. _"Bombarda Maxima!"_Her spell exploded against the cluster of trees nearest the flash, such force behind it caused the trunk denote splinters of wood in every direction.

Tonks smiled in satisfaction as she heard a shriek of pain from beyond the trees, '_Got ya!'_ Her victory was short lived as she suddenly gasped, one of the splitters had shot and embedded deep in her thigh causing her to yell out in pain. Dropping to her uninjured knee, she fell back against the tree she'd been taking covering behind and grasped her leg. A load creaking broke the silence and Tonks almost jumped out of her skin as one of the trees came crashing down and landed not far from her.

Calming herself, Tonks bit down on her lip as she pulled out the wooden shard, suppressing a grunt as her thigh burnt with agony. Taking a deep breath she pressed the tip of her wand against the wound, trying her best to hold back any sounds of pain escaping her lips as the flesh was seared back together. '_Crude... But it will have to do for now'. _She quickly readied after she dealt with her wound, ready to her wand to defend herself, but no new flashes of light came. _'Did I get them?_' She thought, carefully listening. Nothing. No sounds, no lights, no movements.

She peered round the corner, her eyes surveying the scene of destruction, a whole cluster of trees had imploded, and most of them now lay against a neighbouring tree or had fallen. _'Nobody could have survived that._' Her wand quickly shot up as she heard a sound. The sound was growing louder as it came nearer. _'Wait... That sounds like... Hooves?_'

The sound of a bow being drawn drew her eyes to a Centaur that had entered from beyond the fog. His eyes and bow now fixed on her as he gradually edged closer; a second Centaur appeared not far behind him, looking at her then to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Stand down; she's just a child... And it looks like her and her friends are the victims of the disturbance." The second Centaur said to his companion who slowly lowered his bow.

"Please, help us." Tonks requested in an innocent soft tone of voice. "Me and my friends heard a cry for help and we came to assist but we were attacked."

"Your sparks got the attention of your school, we were sent off ahead of them to secure your safety." The first one said in a firm voice.

"You're lucky to be alive, we-" He was cut off as he and his companion looked off to the distance, Tonks shuddered at the sound that had distracted the Centaur. It sounded like powerful magic being let of in the distance and... The sound of a distant Centaur screeching in agony echoed around them.

"We must go help our kin, help from the school will be here shortly, and you're safe now." He told her before both Centaur galloped towards the source of the sounds.

With a groan Tonks pulled herself up to her feet, letting out a gasp as a sharp pain shot through her leg. She slowly limped her way over to where Harry laid and slowly knelt beside him; she gently rolled him onto his back and pointed the tip of her wand at his chest, just above his heart. "_Rennervate_" She whispered. A wave of relief came over her as he coughed back into consciousness, after a groan he opened his eyes and tried to sit up, using his elbows to try prop himself up before weakly collapsing back down onto the ground. "Relax Harry... Its ok it's over now, help is on the way." Tonks said gently to him as she stroked his forehead, Harry nodded slightly and rested his eyes as her hand soothed him. "I'm just going to check the others, I won't be far."

Stumbling back to her feet she started making her way for Ron and Hermione, a low whisper caused her to freeze in her, looking around aiming her wand, she heard a low enchanting voice calling out, singing to her from darkness not far from her.

_'Come child of Black, reach out into the darkness and retrieve me._'

The voice was clear in her mind, like the source was speaking directly next to her... It was oddly soothing and awe inspiring, it sang to her very heart and soul. Her blood was dancing beneath her skin, urging her limps to move towards the source. It was only her sheer will that stopped her instinctively for the source. '_It's a trick, another trap…'_

_'Come and claim your prize child of Black. Come and summon the light that lies within.'_

Tonks found her eyes fixing on a spot over her shoulder, just beyond the fog; something small was glistening in the darkness, whatever it was it was calling her, luring every part of her. '_This is a bad idea… but it could be dangerous and pose a risk to Harry… I should see what it is… carefully.'_With a defeated sigh her will gave in, she slowly started to make her way towards it as her body squealed in delight; she pointed her wand ahead of her and crept forward towards the source of the singing. The singing that made every inch of her body feel an all-time high, her blood was calling back, resonating its own song.

As she got closer, moving towards the scene of destruction she had caused, she saw it. Lying on the ground surrounded by splinters of wood, shining and glistening in the moonlight was a small crystal orb about the size of her palm. Cautiously she knelt down besides; she could feel it humming to her. _'Whatever this is... It can't be good..._' She prodded the orb with the tip of her wand and muttered a couple of spells, checking for curses and other harmful effects. _'Nothing…'_, Shaking her head she ripped of a section of her robes and picked up the orb with the black cloth. As she held it, beneath the crystal surface, a cloud of dark purple and black appeared and swirled about inside, as she held it closer three images formed in the smoke. Three faces she would know anywhere, the faces of her mother and aunts.

She stared into the orb for a few moments, her body soaking up the music as her gaze absorbed the images. The sound of branches snapping behind her not far from where Harry and the others laid, forced her to get up. She wrapped the orb up in the black cloth and slipped it into her robes before heading back to Harry and the others with her wand raised.

She quickly move to harry as fast as her limp would allow her, checking on Harry to see if he was still ok. When satisfied she moved over to the others, kneeling down and reviving them, both of which came round with a groan. "It's ok." She told them, "Help is on its way." The snap of another twig forced her to spin on the spot and point her wand in that direction, two faint lights were growing closer to the darkness, one white, one yellow.

"I'd appreciate it if you lowered you wand Miss Petit." A concerned Professor McGonagall said as she emerged from the fog, followed shortly by Hagrid. Tonks quickly obeyed as they rushed forward to help the wounded students, and the whole time the orb hidden in her pocket continued to sing to her.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 ;) Review and leave your feedback and questions if you have time, Chapter 8 should be up in a few days, it's already mentally written in my head.


	8. Chapter 8: The Black Memoirs

**A/N: **Thank you all for your support :) Here's Chapter 8. I'll warn you in advance, you're in for quite the mindfuck. This chapter focus's mainly on Tonks and her family. Also the POV changes for part of this chapter, it was slightly difficult to write as you'll soon see why, but I hope its clear :) anyway enjoy! I'm sure you'll have more questions by the end, some of which though I'm sad to say... won't be answered in this story but in the sequel ;) Be prepeared for a little head-canon Black lore.

**Disclaimer**: The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Read and Review if you enjoy it and I'll try update it as often as I can :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****The Black Memoirs**

"Place them here." Madam Pomfrey instructed as Tonks, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid, escorted the injured trio through the large double doors of the Hospital Wing. Tonks helped Harry up onto one of the empty beds, with Ron and Hermione taking up the two next to him. "What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she moved to inspect Harry first.

Tonks met the gaze of the old matron. "We were attacked in the Forbidden Forest; they were hit hard by stunning spells." She paused as she looked down to a still dazed Harry. "I revived them but they suffered head injuries too when they impacted the ground hard... And a tree in Hermione's case." Tonks sighed, she knew enough healing magic to get by but she was no healer, she had no idea how to treat a head wound other than a minor cut or bump.

"The Forbidden forest really! It's called Forbidden for a reason child!" The nurse snapped at her, glaring in frustration as she moved to treat her patients.

A strong hand gripped her shoulder. "Come Miss Petit. Sit on the free bed other there, Madam Pomfrey will need to inspect your leg too." Professor McGonagall's voice was oddly calm and gentle as she led Tonks across the ward to a bed on the far side, out of ear reach of the others.

I'm sorry Professor." She began to say in a low tone when they were at a safe distance away. "We heard screams and a call for help, I tried to persuade them to seek help but they insisted on helping." She said with a sigh as she sat on the edge of the bed. 'All we managed to help was out attacker inflict pain on Harry and the others...'

McGonagall gave her a sympathetic smile. "Mr Potter is hot headed and chivalrous, you wouldn't of been able to persuade him otherwise. Besides if you hadn't been there..." McGonagall didn't finish her sentence but Tonks could hazard a good guess. _'If I hadn't of been there they may of good more than a few bumps and bruises...'_

Madam Pomfrey came over before McGonagall could say much else, pulling aside Tonks skirt, she inspected the wound. "Crude, but for a sixth year that's impressive healing, you must have Healer genes in you." In a cold tone, a hint of admiration was in her tone. She drew her own wand from her red and white nurse robes and pressed it against Tonks handiwork; the sealed wound quickly faded and left behind flawless skin.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, I'm very grateful." Tonks said genuinely happy at the flawless repairing of her leg.

"I should imagine you are, with young long shapely legs like yours. You'll want to keep them in pristine condition for the boys, am I right?" A faint smile appeared on the old nurse's face, Tonks blushed slightly and smiled in return. "Here drink this, should deal with any lingering pain." She handed Tonks a small flask then headed back over to the other three.

Uncorking the flask, Tonks brought it to her lips and downed it in one go, scrunching up her face as the vile taste hanged around in her throat. "Ugh hideous... Do we know who attacked us?" Tonks had her own idea but she didn't want to share it right this moment.

"Professor Dumbledore is out now with Professor Snape and the Centaurs... You're to come to my office at midnight, we'll discuss events further there when we have more information. "McGonagall kept her voice to barely a whisper, frowning as she spoke. "Thinks its best you return to your friends now."

With a nod Tonks slipped off the bedside and headed over to her friends with McGonagall trailing behind her. Harry was sitting up now, putting on his glasses as the nurse fussed over them. Tonks moved slowly to his side and placed her hand over his, smiling warmly down at him. "How are you feeling?"

Harry looked from her hand up to her eyes with a small smile on his lips. "Slightly battered, but other than that great! Thanks to the skill of our lovely nurse, Madam Pomfrey."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Mr Potter, not with the amount of times I keep finding you in here!" The nurse threw over her shoulder as she gave a potion to Hermione.

Tonks and Harry chuckled softly together, with a grin she squeezed his hand and leant in close, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're ok." Tonks said softly as she pulled away, his face reflected how hers felt, a warmth glazing over her cheeks as they turned a shade darker, the blood under them burning with desire and passion.

Harry let out a small cough then grinned at her. "I'll have to get injured more often if I get a kiss out of it." He said with a tease.

"There are easier ways for you get a kiss from me Mr Potter." She teased in return then winked, before letting him go. She tried not to notice the disapproving glare from McGonagall who coughed to get their attention.

"Mr Potter before I go, I've got a message from Dumbledore, reminding you to turn up to his office tonight." McGonagall said with a stern face.

"Yes Professor." He replied, slightly embarrassed at how he'd been acting in front of his head of house. The older witch quickly checked on her other two students before heading out of the Hospital Wing.

Tonks helped Harry out of bed then headed over to Ron and Hermione who were also climbing out. "How are you two feeling?" Harry asked his other friends.

"Been through worse." Ron said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Could do with some food... Ow!" Ron rubbed the spot where Hermione just hit him.

"Honestly, is your stomach all you think about Ronald?" Hermione snapped at him before meeting Harrys gaze. "Bit sore still but nothing a good night sleep won't fix. How about you two?"

"I'm good... Kind of used to it by now." Harry said as Madam Pomfrey scoffed in the background. "I think we owe our lives to Aimée... If she hadn't of been there.." Harry shuddered at the thought.

"You owe me nothing, you all would of done the same." Tonks said quickly then forced a smile. 'Was doing my job...'

Madam Pomfrey came over to them and checked to make sure they had all drunk their potions. "Right, now you're back to perfect health... Yet again. Mr Weasley is right; you should go get some food in you."

Ron smirked at Hermione for being right then wrapped an arm around her waist as the four of them left the Hospital wing and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

As they made their way, Tonks remembered the orb hidden in her pocket. It had been singing to her all this time but she had pushed it to the back of her mind while she concentrated on the matter at hand. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall; I need to fetch something from the dormitories." After excusing herself, Tonks made her way to the Gryffindor dormitories.

Once she got to her room, she was pleased to find it empty. Moving quickly over to her bed she pulled out her trunk and opened it. She reached into her robes and pulled out the covered orb, she held the wrapped object in the palm of her hands for a few moments. Tonks felt a strong urge to unwrap it and touch it, believing it held no danger, with a sigh she shook her head and placed the orb deep in her trunk, covering it with her undergarments. 'I'll show McGonagall and Dumbledore later in our meeting... But for now it should be safe here.'

Once she was happy no one would stumble on it if they decided to snoop, she pushed her trunk back under her bed and quickly made her way to dinner to re-join with the others.

* * *

The rest of the evening seemed to fly by for Tonks, her mind kept drifting back to the crystal orb that lay hidden in her trunk at every opportunity. She wasn't the only one whose mind was elsewhere, the trio was also understandably quiet during dinner, and whenever they did talk they kept it to casual small talk, unable to talk about the events that took place in the forest whilst surrounded by prying ears.

After dinner Harry bid them farewell for a few hours as he headed off to have his first secret lesson with Dumbledore. With little else to do, Tonks, Hermione and Ron headed to the common room where they spent the time mostly in silence as they lounged by the fire, Hermione was cuddled up to Ron on the sofa as she read through their homework's, checking for mistakes. Tonks had taken a seat on the floor, hugging her knees as she rolled her wand back and forth between her fingertips staring into the flames.

As people started to filter out of the common room and made their way to their beds, Hermione broke the silence concerning the events in the forest. "How do you think they got onto the grounds?" She looked from Ron to Tonks as she spoke, keeping her voice low as she rolled up the essays. "Hogwarts has been surrounded by all manner of protection and wards; no one should have been able to get in."

"We don't even know who it was." Ron said wearily after letting a yawn escape him. '_I think I do…_' Tonks answered to herself as she thought about the crystal orb. "It could have been Malfoy and his goons, seems like that bloody greasy snake's style." Ron continued to say, scoffing at the mention of Malfoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed herself gently away from Ron as she sat up; Tonks watched the two of them, letting their minds do all the working out. '_I can't share my suspicions… they'll want to know why I suspect Bellatrix of all people.'_

"I hardly think so, whoever it was, was an intelligent and skilled duellist." Hermione complimenting their attackers shocked Ron, Tonks however was unfazed. "It had to be a Death Eater."

Now it was Tonks turn to be shocked, or at least that's how she acted. "A Death Eater? Here?" Tonks couldn't help herself but probe. '_Maybe Hermione will share my suspicions for different reasons? Just to confirm I'm not going crazy…'_

"Who else would set a trap for Harry and attack him in the midst of Hogwarts, right under Dumbledore's nose?" Hermione snapped causing Tonks to flinch back slightly, Tonks sighed inwardly but couldn't blame her, she was angry that someone was able to get to their friend, they had harmed someone she cared for, two people she cared for.

"Maybe Ron's right." Tonks said and a slight smile twitched on her lips as Ron's eyes widened in amazement with him not being accustomed to being told he's right. "I've heard of the legendary rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and what better way for them to strike at Gryffindor than to attack Harry." Tonks noted Hermione's features began to flare as she grew more frustrated. "And besides… if whoever it was had been a Death Eater… Wouldn't they have used more than stunning spells and minor jinxes?" Finished off saying, with a surprising amount of honesty and logic.

'_Hmm… I have a point… If it was Bellatrix… why were her attacks so… Tame?'_ She scowled at herself, in her attempt to probe Hermione's suspicions further, she had instead threw her own into doubt, making her seem more paranoid then anything. '_But that orb! It had to be Bellatrix's! Who else could have dropped it… or left it?'_

"She's right Hermione, Death Eaters don't play nice." Ron said softly as he reached out and comforted his irritated girlfriend, she seemed to relax almost instantly at his touch and sighed in defeat. The subject dropped after that to the annoyance of Tonks as she kicked herself. Sometime later Harry returned who almost missed them as he walking in, lost in a world of his own, evidently lost in reflection on his meeting with Dumbledore.

All three of them eyed him curiously, waiting for him to open up, letting their eyes do all the probing and urging. But all he did was shrug and said. "Later, I need to think… Besides I'm too tired to go over it right now." He muttered as he collapsed on the armchair behind where Tonks was sitting, letting go of her knees Tonks allowed herself to relax against Harry's legs. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to agree as they nodded, both looking drowsy, as if the medication they had taken earlier contained a delayed sleeping draft. '_Hmm of course it did… McGonagall will have wanted to make sure I could get out alone and undetected tonight…'_

Between small banter the trio grew increasingly more sleepy as the common room finally emptied out. They eventually gave up trying to stay awake and headed to bed, Tonks followed Hermione up and pretended to get ready for bed as Hermione changed into her nightwear and slipped under her covers. It wasn't long before Hermione had fallen into a deep sleep, smirking to herself Tonks pulled her robes back up.

It was still some time before her meeting in McGonagall's office would take place, with a stretch she rested on her back on her bed, she flexed in every manner to shake of her own weariness. The castle stood deathly quiet and in her peaceful state as she relaxed her body and mind, she heard the gentle hum and song emanating from below her bed, from her trunk. Grunting, Tonks pulled her pillow from under her and covered her face in it, clinging it tightly, trying to block out the hypnotic song from reaching her ears. But it wasn't her ears that she should have been concerned about, her very skin was growing warm as it fought against her will, the blood under it, pulsated through her veins with unyielding ferocity as it sang back to the enticing source.

She yelled in anger which was thankfully muffled by her pillow before she then chucked it across the room. She couldn't tell why she was getting worked up, it was as if her own body was livid at her for denying what it sought. With a defeated sigh she pulled herself up and off the bed, she slid the trunk gently out from under her bed and started chucking her clothes on the floor as she rummaged for the orb.

When she finally found the wrapped orb, she cupped the cloth in both hands as she stood up. Her fingers carefully lifted the cloth from the top of the orb, revealing its dark splendours. The dark cloud swirled about as the orb rested on the cloth in her palms, images would form and fade but each time it would return at some point to the three faces of her mother and aunts. She started to pace the room as her eyes drank up the images, '_Are these… memories?'_ She thought to herself as the cloud formed glimpses of events, places and faces.

Tonks found herself lunging forward as she slipped on a silk gown she had flung previously on the floor. The orb rolled off her palm as she fell, her hand instinctively reached out and snatched the orb in her grasp as it fell through the air. The sensation of her bare skin coming in contact with the orb was… intense, it was oddly pleasurable despite the ominous effect that came with the feeling. She felt her life force being sucked from her body; she could feel her life ebbing from every corner of her body and flow towards her palm and the orb. She should have just let it go, but instead Tonks found her fingers clutching around it.

Just about every other sense that connected her to the world was cut off. Smells and sounds just stopped, even when she hit the floor she felt no pain, nor could she feel the coldness of the stone floor… in fact if she hadn't seen her body hit the floor with her own eyes, she'd of never known any different, she felt and sensed... Nothing. There was only her life force sitting in the palm of her hand, everything she was, was just inches from leaving her body. '_Oh great I'm dying… a pleasurable death but a death nonetheless… fuck my body's curiosity!'_

'_You're not dying child of Black.'_ The soothing voice from earlier filled her mind.

If Tonks was capable of being shocked, she would of… except she just felt nothing, nothing except the orb and the presence that now filled her mind. '_Did it just talk to me? I know I heard it talk earlier, but that was as if it was reading my mind…'_

'_I am.'_ The voice cut her off mid thought.

Still no shock as Tonks just stared at the orb… '_Can you hear my thoughts? Hmm silly question, you just said as much… Who or what are you?'_

'_You're not very knowledgeable for a child of black are you.'_ It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

'_I can take pride in that; I don't count myself as a… child of black.'_ Again Tonks was incapable of expressing emotion but if she could, it would have been disgust.

'_So I see. Nevertheless you are a child of black. __But to answer your questions, I have many names; you'll know me as the dark witch, Morgan le Fay or Morgana… Otherwise known as Morgana Black, the founder of our noble house. As to what I am, I'm nothing more than an essence, a shade of my former self living on in this crystal.'_

Tonks hated history, she found it so dull. But even she knew of Morgana, she was as famous as Merlin and the founders of Hogwarts. _'I thought that was just a rumour... A legend Blacks used to hold power and influence...'_ She paused as she thought it over, it did make sense. The house of Black did date all the way back to the Middle Ages and they did share the views and characteristics of the dark witch. _'What is this crystal and what do you want from me?_' She asked as curiosity got the better of her.

_'This artefact is called a Seer's Memoirs Crystal, or this particular one is called The Black Memoirs. As to what I want, I've already taken. Your memories and an imprint of your soul.'_

_'What! What for! What do you mean?_'

_'To forever preserve the legacy of the house of Black, that is the purpose of the crystal. One touch is all it takes and I record every detail of your entire existence till the day you die.'_

_'You must be joking if you think I'm doing... This again!_'

_'You don't need to; you only need to imprint once, usually the imprint is done shortly after birth, it avoids… complications, but as you said you don't count yourself a Black, born away from the family's eye.'_

_'I don't understand..._'

_'I know, but you will in time. But enough of the questions, it's time to embrace your heritage._'

With Morgana's last remark, Tonks felt herself slipping; her mind withdrawing as her vision wavered and gave way, darkness fell.

* * *

Tonks's eye flew open as her senses returned to her in a flash, she tried to gasp for air but none filled her lungs. Her eyes slowly took in her surroundings; she was standing in a large bedroom with black and white marble flooring. '_Where am I? Am I dreaming?... Hmm if I was dreaming I wouldn't be asking myself that..._' The room was furnished with dark mahogany furniture with silver fittings; silverware littered the desk and table as well as the stone walls with their silver candlestick holders. _'Who ever this room belongs to must be incredible wealthy...'_

She continued to survey the room; the windows were dressed with dark green curtains, as were the curtains around the large four poster bed and the duvet that covered it. _'Slytherin colours..._' She thought to herself. Her body then seemed to move forward on its own accord, heading for the large mirror in the corner. Tonks tried to gasp as she saw her reflection but again nothing escaped her lips, _'Or my mother's lips I should say..._' She thought as she recognised who was looking back in the reflection, a younger version of her mother, Andromeda.

* * *

A frown crossed Andromeda's features as she looked in the mirror, she felt a feeling of distaste fill her as her hands moved on their own accord, running down the front of the dress she was wearing. _'Ugh… not this dress again!_' Tonks found herself thinking; her own feelings of distaste filled her as she recognised the dress as the one she was made to wear to Diagon Alley in. _'I knew it! That damn dress belonged to the house of Black! And they made me wear it in public why?!_'

Andromeda turned sideways in front of the mirror as she surveyed her dress in the reflection. A knock at the door made her turn her head towards the door. "Come in." Tonks found her mother's voice saying. _'Am I... Reliving a memory? One of my mum's memories? It feels so real._' The door opened and a young girl entered, dressed in a similar dress but in a creamy white colour. "Cissy, you look beautiful." A warm smile crossed her lips as she looked at her little sister who she instinctively recognised. _'That's Narcissa Malfoy?_'

"So do you Andy!" Narcissa said happily as she strode in the room twirling as she went. "I look like a real princess!" The young Narcissa beamed happily and ran into Andromeda, flinging her arms around and hugging her older sister. Andromeda felt herself returning the gesture and cuddled her little sister.

"I see your dresses are as bad as mine." A disgusted tone of voice came from the door; Andromeda didn't need to look to recognise the owner of the voice as an instinctive feeling of recognition filled her. '_I know that voice… It may be younger but I've heard it tormenting me enough in my nightmares to recognise it anywhere… Bellatrix._' Tonks wanted to feel hate and angry, but instead Andromeda felt nothing but love for her eldest sibling. _'My mother's feelings not mine!_' She thought bitterly to herself.

Andromeda was unable to stop her face smiling as she looked up to look at her older sister Bellatrix, who was leaning against the door frame toying with her raven curls. She wore the same dress as her sisters but with a red tint and looked about as happy with it as Andromeda had felt the first time she put it on. "At least we'll suffer these disasters together." She said then looked down at Narcissa who was peering up at her confused. "Well Cissy's one looks ok, she's gorgeous in it."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes then smirked. "Yeah she does look beautiful; I must say I'm jealous. Wish I looked that beautiful."

Narcissa seemed to explode with joy at her sisters praising her. A grin crossed both Bellatrix's and Andromeda's face, she shook her head at Bellatrix and rolled her eyes but Bellatrix just shrugged and her grin grew. Both knew Bellatrix was beyond beautiful and Andromeda couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, she was beautiful too but Bellatrix knew how to command her beauty in ways Andromeda could only imagine. _'I'm so confused, I've never experienced anything like this before, I've used pensieves before but that's watching in the background... Here I feel a part of the memory; it feels so real... my mother's word's… emotions… I feel them as if they were my own… _'

Bellatrix sighed bringing Tonks back to reality. "What's wrong Andy? And don't say nothing. I know you too well sister." Bellatrix's voice was oddly gentle as she closed the door and moved towards Andromeda.

"I... I just don't think I should go to the ball." Andromeda said in a pained tone, looking away from her approaching sister.

"But you got to!" Narcissa squeaked between them, clearly confused at Andromeda's sudden mood swing '_You're not the only one Narcissa.' _Tonks thought as she too was curious at the sudden change of heart. "Daddy will be mad if you don't!"

"She's right, father will be furious if you didn't show and he'll guess something's not right and then... He won't stop till he knows the real reason." Bellatrix said in a low voice, her hand came up and stroked the side of Andromeda's face softly. _'Wow... This is so surreal... I could never imagine Bellatrix being... Nice. Gentle. Caring..._' Tonks thought as she felt another wave of love crash over her mother.

"I can't!" Andromeda snapped suddenly growing distraught. "How can I go down there knowing guys will try court me, when I know my heart belongs to someone else!' Andromeda could feel tears beginning to swell up behind her eyes. _'To someone else? Is she talking about my father… to Bellatrix?'_

"You need to forget about him sister! If the family ever found out they'd kill you!" Bellatrix said as her hand worked its way around Andromeda's head, running her fingers through her curls. Andromeda felt her head gently more forward and her forehead come to rest on Bellatrix's own; their eye's peering deep into each other, looking past each other's orbs and looking into the very heart of the opposite sibling. '_Bellatrix knew?!'_

"I can't! Don't ask that of me! You of all people should know how I feel!" Andromeda almost shirked as the tears came running down her cheeks, she carried on looking deep into her sister's eyes as she cried. Her words seemed to break her conviction as Bellatrix's dark orbs soften and grew pained, the firmness they had held shattered and now mimicked Andromeda's anguish. '_What does mum mean… Why should Bellatrix know how she feels?'_Tonks thought and found it hard to believe that Bellatrix could ever have felt the same feelings that were now oozing through her mother's body.

"I do know which is why I'm asking you. I don't want you to hurt like I do" Andromeda could see the honesty in Bellatrix's eyes; she knew her sister was just trying to look out for her, trying to shield her from pain as she always did.

"I'm hurting now!" Andromeda whimpered out, and then something Tonks never thought she'd see, happened before her, Bellatrix was crying too. '_I want out… I can't cope with all this… raw emotion, how do I leave! I want to leave!' _Tonks thought as she grew increasingly more distressed, the images before her were too real, too emotional, too conflicting with her own.

"I know..." Bellatrix sighed softly and finally let Andromeda go as she cleared away both her own tears and her sister's. "Ok fine, but you still must go. For your own safety. I'll make sure you escape the evening single still."

"Thank you Bella..." Andromeda muttered then threw her arms around Bellatrix who responded in kind. Narcissa who still had looked confused the whole time was pulled into the sisters hug.

"Come, we need to head down now anyway." Bellatrix said as she broke away from the hug.

With a nod Andromeda reached down and grabbed her older sister's hand, Narcissa held Bellatrix's other hand. As Bellatrix was the eldest, it was her duty to escort her younger siblings to such events. With her sister taking point, Andromeda followed down the corridors of Black Manor till they came to a large majestic staircase. With a smile to her sisters they walked down the marble steps and headed for the grand hall where the ball would be held.

Large dark mahogany doors opened as they approached the sound of conversation, cold laughter, dancing and music flowed over her as they entered. The hall was packed full of finely dressed men and women of all ages in suits and dress robes, all pure bloods and all were seeking a union through marriage with the richest, strongest and most powerful pure blood family, the house of Black. Andromeda gulped as she knew that her hand was the most prized in the room, Bellatrix had already been promised to another pure blood family and Narcissa was too young.

They stopped a short distance in as a house elf stood before them, all three of the sisters courteously nodded to the elf.

A loud voice filled the room as the elf amplified his voice and addressed the room. "May I present the daughters of our esteemed hosts Cygnus and Druella Black." With a nod, the elf beckoned to each sister in turn as he introduced them to the crowd. "Bellatrix Black." He said as Bellatrix stepped forward, her head held high and proud. Andromeda could feel how the room shifted; all eyes were on the three sisters. "Andromeda Black." Andromeda gulped and stepped forward beside Bellatrix. "Narcissa Black." Narcissa then stepped forward, taking her place with her sisters. The house elf then bowed before the sisters and hurried off.

The three sisters moved into the crowd where they soon became separated, Bellatrix begrudgingly was stolen away to socialise with her future husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. While Narcissa was called away by their mother to meet with a member of the Malfoy family.

Andromeda shuddered, within seconds of being separated from her siblings the first bachelor approached her asking for a dance, she declined gracefully and moved towards the buffet table where she poured herself a drink. Between every sip she was fending of suitors, at first it was just the confident young men who came, but she knew that in time fathers would come in their family name and pair her up with their offspring. The fathers she couldn't refuse or she'd risk offending their family name, which would then get back to her father and then... Bellatrix won't be able to protect her.

Not before long and as she had expected, the heads of pure blood houses started to approach her, the house of Carrow, Flint, Nott, Yaxley… And so many, many more. Andromeda started to lose count and stopped paying much attention as she was dragged to the dance floor by just about every pure blood family in England. She was forced to dance and smile and engage in pointless conversations with the suitors, most of which were either too young or too old, or weren't what she'd call handsome. And those that were handsome and roughly her age, only had to open their mouths and allow their forked tongues spew their venom and Andromeda would want to run a mile.

But for as long as Bellatrix was in the corner of her eyes, watching how the suitors treated Andromeda, she felt somewhat protected and safe. Her suitors must have met Bellatrix's burning gaze more than a few times as they remained perfect gentlemen, despite the lust and desire their eyes contained. Some even flinched away and ended the dances quickly, love and gratitude would flood Andromeda each time a bachelor was subtly scared away by her protective siblings piercing gaze.

She allowed herself to sit for a few moments trying to hide from the crowd in the corner of the hall, her feet were sore not only from the number of times she had been waltzed on the floor to dance, but from the number of times a lumbering oaf had stepped on her toes. Her moment of relaxation was then interrupted by yet another hand requesting a dance. Sighing inwardly, she looked up and was surprised to see Rodolphus Lestrange beaming down at her. Her eyes darted around the room hoping to find her sister but Bellatrix was no longer in sight.

"I can't, not with you Rodolphus, you belong to my sister." She said in a controlled tone, hoping the reference to Bellatrix would discourage him. It didn't, it only seemed to anger him as his hand gripped her wrist tight, digging his fingers sharply into her as he pulled her up.

"She belongs to me, not I to her! Besides it's just a dance, no harm." His handsome face and charm failed to mask his spite as he spoke as he dragged her reluctantly to the dance floor.

His hands wormed their way to her hips, gripping her roughly as they proceeded to dance, or at least that was what he was meant to be doing. Instead he dragged and threw her around between his hands, dominating her movements like a ragdoll. His mouth was close, too close; she could feel his cold breath on her neck, her skin shivered where ever his breath landed. His hand gripped her waist tighter and she felt one of them slip down and grab her rear which caused her to yet out a small yelp in surprise. She hoped it was accidental and that he'd move it as soon as he realised, but he didn't, he just groped her firmer.

"Rodolphus stop!" She said trying to keep fear out of her tone, she let go of him and tried to push him away but he was stronger and kept a solid grip on her.

"Why should I? You're as beautiful as your sister, softer and less insane." He sneered at her. "Why should I settle for one sister when I can have the set?" Andromeda eyes widened in horror as he placed a hard firm kiss on her lips, she cringed and felt her eyes start to water again as she fought against him. She tried to pull away but his other hand had slid up, running through her curl, he held her head in place as his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. She bit down on her bottom lip, hoping it would be enough to keep him out.

But he was relentless, she felt a breeze against her leg as he fumbled with the bottom of her dress, his hand made its way up inside and his rough hands were soon traveling up her bare thigh. Andromeda gasped in horror as his hands crept closer to her undies, her gasp gave him the entrance he sought and quickly plunged his tongue inside her mouth. Bile clutched at her throat, she wanted to scream, she wanted to lash out, but if she did she would be the one in the wrong in her father's eyes. Andromeda kept her eyes closed tight hoping it would be over soon. '_Get your hands off her you bastard!' _Tonks wanted to scream out as she was forced to watch and experience what her mother was enduring.

A voice cut through the hall, a voice that brought instant relief to Andromeda. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" The voice of Bellatrix shrieked from beyond the crowd.

Rodolphus swiftly broke away, his hands leaving Andromeda as he glared at a furious Bellatrix over his shoulder. Bellatrix had been accosted by their father, Cygnus Black made a grab for Bellatrix but she threw off his hand as she stormed towards Andromeda and Rodolphus. The fury and hate was radiating off her, her raven curls were dancing frantically behind her as if an electric current was pulsing through her hair.

Everyone parted to make way for the raging Black, the fury of a Black was a fearsome sight to behold even for other pure bloods. They would have thought her wrath came from seeing her future husband molesting her sister. But Andromeda knew different, it was the fact someone was touching her, taking advantage of her innocence and position against her will. Rodolphus obviously had relied on the position she had been in, unable to fight back as it was expected of her to submit to a male pure blood. But equally he hadn't counted on Bellatrix intervening, defying and in her father's eyes, shaming the family so openly and publically.

Andromeda stepped back as Bellatrix gripped Rodolphus's shoulder, turning his to face her fully. Then a crack echoed throughout the hall as Bellatrix's fist connected with Rodolphus's jaw, sending blood flying as he tumbled to the floor. He crashed to the floor clutching his jaw, howling in pain.

"You dare touch my sister! You dare place your filthy hands on her!" Bellatrix screeched and sent her foot crashing into his stomach. "If you... Or anyone!" She started to say as she looked around, causing the younger men to step back. "Touches her or Narcissa again, I will kill you." Her shrieks echoed around the room then she brought her heel down on Rodolphus's chest. No one dared intervene as Bellatrix carried on the physical assault. To stop a Black, that was the job of the head of the family, her father who was too livid to move.

Andromeda gulped in fear, but not for herself as she met her father's livid gaze, her mother and Narcissa looked terrified at the scene. Cygnus Black would see to it that Bellatrix paid dearly for her display.

The memory dissolved before her but was soon replaced with another. Andromeda was laying in her large bed, crying uncontrollably. She couldn't sleep, the ball had ended quickly after Bellatrix's display but the night was far from over. She looked down at the sobbing body in her arms. Narcissa had fled her own bedroom and joined Andromeda in her bed; she was clinging to her sister for dear life as she sobbed into Andromeda's chest.

The reason for their tears and restless sleep once again filled the room, a blood curdling scream echoing throughout the manor. Somewhere in their home, their father was punishing Bellatrix; her screams had been going on for hours and would carry on for the entire night.

"Why..." Narcissa mumbled into Andromeda's chest. "Why does she do it, why does she anger him... Why does she always hurt for us? Narcissa broke down into further tears.

"Because... She loves us... she'd die for us if it meant saving us from pain and misery..." She flinched as another scream pierced her ears. Her arms wrapped around Narcissa tightly and sobbed deeply into her pillow as the world faded away.

* * *

Tonks lay silent on the dormitory floor as her body and senses returned to her, the orb dropped from her grasp, it bounced as it hit the room then rolled away into a corner. The cloud within it had vanished and it too lay silent.

Tonks couldn't breathe, the images, the memories she saw, they were so real. _'I felt it, everything... The love, the fear, the sorrow... That was worse than any nightmare, any torture...'_Tonks found herself clutching at her chest, she was heartbroken. Why was she heartbroken? The pain and memories weren't hers, or at least they hadn't been, but now she lived it and they were now a part of her, even now the emotions were raw in her mind, in her heart.

Tonks found herself crawling over to the corner, but not for the orb, but for the pillow she had chucked. She pulled it close and hugged it as she curled into a ball, the raw emotions were suffocating her and her eyes grew watery. _'I've got a meeting to go to... I can't break down now..._'

But break down she did, she needed a release for the emotions she experienced first-hand, _'Why that memory... Why! What was the point of it!'_ She thought as she cried. She couldn't help it, she cried for her mother, she cried for Narcissa but most of all... She cried for Bellatrix. The murdering torturing psychopath, who Tonks for the time being… couldn't bring herself to hate.

* * *

**A/N: **So who was expecting that? ^^ Harry had his first history lesson, and so did Tonks. I found that memory... hard to write, it was quite emotional :) About Morgan le Fay, very little is mentioned about her in Harry Potter lore, yet I find it easy to believe she was a Black if not the first Black, she sprung up the same time as the Black house and holds the same views and traits, also her looks run strong in the Black family line. *Shrug* Head-canon.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 :) Next Chapter will focus on Tonks recollecting on what she saw, aswell as meeting with the order, I'll try fit in some Tonks/Harry but that will be back in force by chapter 10... Oh and a mordern day Bellatrix may make an appearence.

Review and leave your feedback and questions if you have time :) Reviews are like the best kind of encouragement to continue.


	9. Chapter 9: Confidentiality

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who is supporting this story and thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites :D. I decided to space updates out a bit, as not to overwhelm you ^^ That and I had another fic's plot probing my mind and urging me to write that also, so my time is split between the two lol. You may find one or two questions from previous chapters will be answered here, or partly answered anyway ;). Since the POV changes a couple of times, I've labelled each section with the name of the character who's the POV the section is based on to make it clear. Anyway enjoy Chapter 9 please review and leave feedback when finished. I'll address a couple of reviews then straight to the chapter.

**Questions:**

**mwinter1: **It was never confirmed that Harry's gran (James Mother) was indeed a black, just that one of the Potters married a black. I believe that if indeed James was the son of Dorea Potter/Black, then Sirius would have made it known very quickly to Harry that they were blood relatives, not just his Godfather. That's my belief anyway.

**AlsoKnownAsMatt:** While I agree with you about Snape's parents. I don't believe that to be the case with the Blacks. Especially Bellatrix, she is shown to resort to physical and mundane methods to inflict harm as often as she's shown to inflict magical harm. It's my belief that such methods were passed down to her by her parents. Other pure bloods also often resort to physical means to inflict pain on family members; Marvolo Gaunt is a prime example. I believe him and Cygnus Black would have been very similar.

**Disclaimer: **The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Read and Review if you enjoy it please ^^ I'll try update soon. (If you're a Merlin fan then you may wish to see my latest works)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confidentiality**

**Bellatrix**

She had ran, faster then she had ever ran before in her life, the adrenaline was enough to push her body to its limits and beyond, allowing her to ignore her injuries until she had made her way past the wards around Hogwarts. Jumping through the gap she had made, she remembered the satisfying sound of one of her pursuers disintegrating as he tried to follow her through. Once safely out of reach and sight, Bellatrix healed some the deeper wounds and stopped the bleeding, but she found herself too weak and exhausted both physically and mentally to be able to apparate or fly safely.

Not that she could have returned in such a state, it would have risen to many questions, her secret undertaking and the failure would have become apparent. She already had a story prepared for her absence, muggle hunting. But that wouldn't explain away her injuries, she couldn't lie and say muggle's had gotten one over her, nor could she tell the truth that tree's had exploded and showered her with splitters while attacking Potter and her… _niece_.

She would have no choice but to wait until she was healed up and rested. Fortunately she was well versed with the local terrain and hiding places, that she had explored in her youth with her sisters. She found a deep secluded cave that would serve as a hiding place where she would lay low until night had completely fallen. Although she knew that her pursuers would have assumed she apparated after passing the wards and not travelled on food. She refused to let her guard down and allow herself to sleep, no matter how much she needed the rest.

So she sat in the darkest not using any source of light in case it was seen and waited, she spent the time keeping herself warm with a charm and healing some of her wounds. Bellatrix was furious at herself, but not for her failure, but for losing the Black Memoirs. She had completely forgotten she had left it in one of her pockets after using it last, a pocket that had been shredded open during the fight. It wasn't till she was fleeing her pursuers did she hear the all too familiar song calling out to her blood that she realised it had been lost and left behind. Bellatrix tried to fool herself and believe it would have been left unnoticed, but the call of Morgana was hard to resist, and her niece has Black blood running through her, she would have heard it and claimed it.

'_At least it's safe.'_ Bellatrix thought to herself, her niece would be bound by contract to keep its existence hidden and secret. But Bellatrix needed it back; the secrets it held could ruin everything if they were discovered.

It was nearly midnight by the time Bellatrix had left her hiding place and started making her way slowly to Hogsmeade. It was there she would forcefully enlist someone's help to aid in treating her wounds, gather supplies and rest up till she was fit enough to travel long distance. She already had a person in mind, the same person whose name she had suggested to Draco to help him do the Dark Lord's bidding, Madam Rosmerta.

* * *

**Tonks**

Tonks sat with her back against the window wall, cradling her knees, her eyes were red raw and puffy from the relentless assault of tears and emotions that had overwhelmed here. Although the tears had stopped '_I think I've ran myself dry.'_ The heartache still lingered, weighing down her heart. Images from the memory kept flooding her mind, circling around her subconscious like vultures, picking away at her. She had countless questions, mostly she seemed to find revolved around her aunt. '_Why that memory? What's the importance of it if there is one? Did Bellatrix mean for me to see it or was it the last memory she saw? Did Bellatrix really know about my father? And if so why did she help keep it a secret? And… Had Bellatrix lost someone she loved?'_ She paused as she interrogated herself, she still couldn't be sure Bellatrix was the one to attack them in the Forbidden Forest, yet it had to be a Black.

It could one of been a handful of people and all of them seemed unlikely when compared to Bellatrix. Her mother would never attack her, Narcissa… it was possible she had done the deed but Tonks didn't feel she had it in her to randomly assault children. Draco was half black too like her, but why would he be in possession of the Black Memoirs? '_No it had to be Bellatrix, there's no other likely explanation.' _

She needed answers and quick, before her mind ripped itself apart, if it was Bellatrix then she had found the perfect weapon to use against Tonks, no torture could ever compare to what she saw and felt. She cautiously walked over to the corner where the crystal silently laid, she bit down on her lip hard, harder then she meant to she had meant to as a trickle of blood flowed onto her tongue. Slowly she bent down to pick it up, bracing herself, ready for the same sensation to attack her. But… Nothing, nothing happened. All she felt was the chill of the crystal against her soft palm.

With a frown she tried to mentally call out to the spirit within, to Morgana. '_Morgana?... Morgana Black!'_ No reply, right now it just seemed like an ordinary divination crystal. She tried asking questions, probing the spirit, hoping her curiosity would waken her. '_Why did you show me that? Who possessed you before me?' _But still Morgana didn't stir. Tonks silently cursed her house's ancestral founder and considered smashing the crystal, but something inside her stayed her hand. '_When did I start admitting to myself that the house of Black is my house?'_

Tonks felt disgusted with herself at how easy she had just mentally accepted her heritage and at how she had accepted what Morgana said and what she saw as the truth. She had no reason to believe that what the artefact said and what it showed was true and not just some form of manipulation. Yet every part of her instinctively accepted it as if it was the word of some god or goddess themselves. Grumbling to herself she pocketed the crystal in her robes. '_Maybe McGonagall or Dumbledore will have answers about it.'_

The mention of her seniors in her mind prompted her into action as she recalled she had a meeting… like now, with a groan realising she was late she quickly tidied herself up and headed over to the mirror. Her reflection shocked her, if any of the girls in the dormitory had woken up recently or someone had entered their room, her cover would have been blown. The stress of the events she saw and felt, had impacted on her physically, her face and her features had reverted back to their original state. She was no longer Aimée, but good old Tonks. It was just another sign to her at how much what she saw and impacted her, before she changed back her fingers came up and slowly inspected her face, her skin was deathly white, all the colour had been drained from her, her face was stained with the marks of her tears.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and let the magic flow, changing her back into her younger alter ego. Without giving herself a second glance, she headed for the door and left the dormitories. The common room was empty thankfully as she passed through; the portrait didn't seem pleased about being woken up at this late hour as it swung open.

With hurried footsteps she moved through the dark corridors of the castle, taking back routes to avoid the risk of detection as she headed for McGonagall's office. But it seemed her efforts were in vain as a deep cough stopped her head in her tracks, footsteps approached her from behind. She gulped and thought of an excuse for being out at this time of night then turned to face her apprehender.

The bright light of a wand in her face caused her to flinch and scowl as she was dazed for a few seconds. Her annoyance grew when the owner of the voice spoke. "Well well well, what have we here, a Gryffindor wandering the castle after hours?" Snape's tone was tone cold as he sneered at Tonks. "What possible reason could you have for being out of bed Miss Petit?"

With frustration she knocked Snape's arm down, getting the light out of her face. "I am in no mood for your games Severus!" Tonks snapped at him angrily. "You know perfectly well where I'm going."

Not giving him a chance to reply she turned on her heel and carried on her way as Snape trailed behind her. '_He'll get me back for that one day in class.'_ He had picked up the pace and was walking almost beside her. "Might I remind you that you're a student here and I'm a Professor." He muttered in a lone tone just loud enough for her to hear.

Tonks just scoffed and soon found herself in front of Professor McGonagall's office; she gave the door a rapid knock, ignoring Snape as she glanced around. The door opened to reveal the stern older witch, McGonagall who ushered them inside quickly.

"Nice of you to finally join us Nymphadora." McGonagall said with annoyance after she closed her office door and locked it; she muttered a sound proofing charm on it, as to keep their conversation private. "Severus." She said with a stern nod to the head of Slytherin.

"Sorry." Tonks muttered as she walked slowly over to the fireplace and warmed herself by the fire, her eyes moved to one of the chairs by the fire and noticed Dumbledore peering up at her. "Professor." She said with a small nod in his direction.

"Come now Miss Tonks, you can drop the Professor in here." He said in a clam voice and gave her a small smile, Tonks felt herself relax slightly. "Please, help yourself to a Butterbeer. "He gestured to a few glasses filled with the sweet drink. "It will take away the chill from this time of night."

With a smile Tonks reached down and claimed a glass for herself, taking a sip. McGonagall had joined them by the fire, taking one of the other seats, while Snape hanged around and paced about in the middle of the room.

"How are the trio?" McGonagall asked in a softer tone of voice from the one she used earlier.

Tonks paused from her drink and thought about it for a second. "Slightly shaken, but nothing a night's sleep won't fix. They seem to think Draco Malfoy was behind it."

Snape scoffed in the background but both Tonks and McGonagall just ignored him. "No, I think the Malfoy boy has been pressing matters to occupy his free time with." Dumbledore said as he cast a glance to Snape. Tonks noticed how they exchanged looks then eyed McGonagall curiously who looked just as bewildered. But neither of them probed the headmaster for further information.

"Whoever it was…" Snape began to say, drawing out each word as he commanded the attention of the room. "Retreated deep into the Forbidden Forest, no students are missing… So it couldn't have been someone from Hogwarts."

"I have no doubt about that Severus. It could have only of been one of Voldemort's followers." Dumbledore state coolly, the mere mention of the dark lord's name sent shivers down Tonks's spine.

"How could they have gotten in Albus? Hogwarts has every manner of protection imaginable, it shouldn't have been possible." McGonagall asked with concern and rightly so, too many people were in danger if Death Eaters could freely wander into the school grounds.

Tonks watched as Dumbledore rubbed his chin then he looked over to Snape. "I believe Severus may have an answer."

With a grunt Snape pulled out a small rectangular box that he opened and place on the table in front of them all. "This was found at the edge of the wards, embedded in the ground." He said as they all leant over to inspect the device inside. It looked like a mini black trident, imbedded in each of the forks was a small crimson gem that glistened and swelled in an all too familiar dark black cloud '_It's the same kind of dark magic that resides in the Black Memoirs.' _Tonks thought as she reached out instinctively to it. "I wouldn't touch it if I were you, not unless you want to experience a most excruciating death." Snape said sharply, stopping her just before she touched it and retracted her hand.

Tonks gulped. "What is it?" Her eyes fixed on the swirling black and crimson clouds.

Snape pursed his lips together and frowned. "I'm not sure. All I know is it's of the darkest of magic, very old, very powerful. Perhaps even one of a kind." There was a hint of admiration in Snape's voice, the same admiration used whenever he spoke of the dark arts.

"What was it doing?" Dumbledore asked with mild curiosity. He too seemed to have little idea what it was.

"It was forming a small gateway in the ward's allowing safe passage through for whoever had placed it." McGonagall gasped and cast Dumbledore a worried look as Snape spoke.

"That could mean we have a number of uninvited guests hiding somewhere inside the grounds!" The worry in her tone was clear, but before anyone else could add to her comment, Snape merely shook his head.

"I don't believe so… I believe this… device is tuned in to allow only a… Select few, safe passage. A Centaur had tried to chase the suspect through the gateway but was… disintegrated." He paused and pointed to the gems embedded in each of the tridents points. "They are no ordinary gems, they are blood gems made from dark magic. Only those who share the same blood as the gems would be allowed safe passage." '_Black blood?'_

Tonks found herself nodding. "I agree…" She comment was more to herself but it had drawn the gaze of the others, prompting her into expanding. "The pattern of attacks, suggested a single assailant."

McGonagall seemed the most bewildered by the conversation. "But… Who could it of been? Who would have taken it upon themselves to attack Potter alone? Surely You-Know-Who would have saved such a dangerous artefact for the right moment?"

They all sat in silence as they contemplated her questions, Tonks took a few more sips of her drink as she studied the faces of her colleagues, and all of them in their own way seemed unnerved by the sudden attack. Dumbledore was the one to break the silence again. "Severus did Voldemort not hint or confide in you that he had an attack planned?"

Snape looked frustrated. '_He's the Order's spy; it was his job to know this kind of thing.' _"No… If the Dark Lord was aware of the attack then he gave me no indication. Also… There have been no whispers or rumours in his inner circle of such an attack, no boasting or gloating… It's almost as if someone had attacked of their own accord."

Tonks felt her temper rise; she didn't like all the unknowns, the secrets that filled the past few hours. "It's your job to know this kind of thing Severus!" She snapped at the dark haired wizard.

Her sudden temper had taken the others aback, even Snape. But he quickly changed from displaying shock to anger, scowling at Tonks. "And it's you job to keep Mr Potter out of harm's way! Not lure him into a trap!"

Tonks turned on her feet to face Snape and instinctively reached for her wand which Snape responded in kind. "Unlike you! Both I and Harry aren't cowards, we thought someone was in trouble so we went and helped!"

"Coward? You dare call me a coward!" Snape's face had gone deathly white with fury. "Day and night I put myself by the side of the most dangerous dark wizard ever to live, feigning loyalty and lying to him at every turn! Just so we can get information and attempt to thwart his plans!"

"Clearly you're doing _such_ a good job!" Tonks spat out at him as she took a step closer.

"Do not blame me for you and Mr Potter's idiotic heroics! Playing the role of foolish hero, how very _Gryffindor_ of you." Snape hissed back, stressing the insult against her new house.

"Enough!" McGonagall shouted as she stood up and stepped between them, glaring at Tonks then Snape. "Need I remind you both that you are actually adults here!"

"Please." Dumbledore began to say. "Calm down. Neither of you are at fault. Severus cannot be expected to know everything that is going on; Voldemort would never trust one person completely with all his plans. Just as I don't expect you or Harry to ever turn your back on those that you believe are in need of help."

Scowling at each other, Snape and Tonks put some distances between them as they lowered their wands and moved back to where they originally had been. McGonagall sighed and muttered something to herself before taking her seat again. "Now… We need to try work out who was behind the attack and why if it was indeed not one of Voldemort's plans." Dumbledore remarked in a cool tone of voice when both had settled down.

"It was Bellatrix." Tonks blurted out without thinking in an indisputable manner, once again all three sets of eyes had turned to Tonks, and all three of them looked surprised.

"If it was Bellatrix Lestrange Tonks, you and the others would surely have been killed!" McGonagall protested in a worried voice, bringing up a valid point. '_Yes… Unless she had another motive…'_

Dumbledore leant forward, resting his chin on his hands which were propped up by his elbows on his knees. "Is there any reason in particular Miss Tonks that makes you suspect Miss Lestrange with such conviction?"

'_Time to show them the Black Memoirs.'_ Tonks thoughts as her mind lingered on the object sitting in her pocket. "I…" But when she opened her mouth to mention it, the words wouldn't come out. Her mouth would open but the words would linger in the back of her throat, refusing to come forth no matter how she tried to phrase it. Instead she tried to reach into her pocket to show it, but her body refused. Her arms grew stiff and completely avoided going near that direction of her body, she was unable to even make a signal to indicate that something lay in her pocket. '_What gives!' _She frowned as all efforts to make them aware to the object that existed in her pocket utterly failed.

Giving up she noticed the looks of worry and concern that was crossing the faces of McGonagall and Dumbledore. '_I have to tell them something! I look like an idiot!' _"I've seen glimpses of her a few times in recent weeks, a black figure out of the corner of my eye, watching me… The last time I saw the figure was by the Forbidden Forest a few days ago… Then we were attacked by an unknown assailant today. The pieces fit…"

"Albus! If Bellatrix is aware of Miss Petit's true identity-"

McGonagall was cut short when Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her. "Miss Tonks's mission is too far gone to stop if Bellatrix is indeed aware." He then turned his gaze back to Tonks. "This incident proves just exactly why you are here; you were the difference between life and death for Mr Potter today."

Tonks merely nodded, she didn't need reminding of her deceiving mission, nor did she need reminding that if she hadn't of been there… Then Harry may have got more than a few scratches. Even although Dumbledore had a point that the need for her presence had been hardened… It didn't stop the bile churning in her stomach in disgust at herself.

"Could Bellatrix be behind it Severus?" McGonagall asked, turning in her seat to face Snape.

For a moment he didn't reply as he bit down on his lip. "It's… not impossible… She fell out of the Dark Lord's favour after their failure at the Ministry. She's always been eager to please; she may have taken it upon herself to bring Potter to the Dark Lord… If that's the case then that would explain why I didn't know about this attack beforehand. Bellatrix wouldn't have made it common knowledge in case she did indeed fail."

He paused as he paced the room slowly. "However… Miss Granger was merely stunned. Bellatrix wouldn't use such a mild attack on a muggle born. Nevertheless… I will see if I can learn about her whereabouts today."

"That would be much appreciated Severus. Miss Tonks, is there anything else you want to tell us?" Dumbledore asked her in a polite and friendly manner.

'_No… Seeing as I can't seem to bring myself to mention or show the Black Memoirs.' _Tonks shook her head. "Not that I can think of at the moment…"

"Very well." He said with a nod.

They sat there for a while longer discussing other Order matters and the affairs of the wizarding world, for the best part Tonks mostly listened while drinking another glass of Butterbeer. Tonks felt slightly ashamed as she listened to what was going on outside the protection of Hogwarts, here people were safe, mostly. Out there, people were suffering and dying, families were being torn apart through fear and grief. Out there is where she should be, she was an Auror, it was her job to protect everyone from the threats of dark witches and wizards.

By the time the meeting had drawn to an end, she was half asleep; it had been a long day. It had been too long for her liking and she longed for the comfort of her bed, she didn't care if that comfort came with a price, with the same old nightmares. They would be a blessing after some of the things she witnessed in the past 24hours.

She quickly bid the three professors good night and excused herself from McGonagall's office, with hurried footsteps she made her way directly to Gryffindor tower and the dormitories. Once in her room she picked up her pillow from the floor and fell onto into the comfort of her bed with it, she stretched sleepily, arching her back and rolled onto her side. The feel of something digging into her side brought her attention back to her pocket. With a scowl she reached into her pocket this time effortlessly and pulled out the crystal.

'_Still nothing…'_ She sighed and slipped off her bed to put the crystal back into her trunk and buried it deep. With another yawn she chucked of her robes and slid into her bed, yelping slightly as her bare skin came into contact with the cold sheets. Tonks nuzzled her face into the pillow and soon found herself fast asleep.

* * *

**Rosmerta**

The sound of a knock on the door woke Madam Rosmerta from her sleep, she sat up and looked around thinking maybe she had imagined the noise. Then the knocking came again, louder than before. "Who the hell could that be at this time of night?" She muttered to herself as she pulled herself out of bed.

She shivered as she was hit by a sudden but short cold draft; she bent down and picked up a heavy robe to put on over her nightwear. Rosmerta picked up her wand from the bedside table as she considered who her visitor might be, Death Eater's didn't knock. Nevertheless, best to be prepared.

Slowly she made her way downstairs to the bar; the knocking she realised was coming from the back door as the sound echoed around her. With a frown she readied her wand and headed for the door, stopping just by it. "Who is it?" She asked harsher then she intended. No reply. "I'm not opening this door unless you declare yourself!"

The sound of laboured breathing came, but not from the other side of the door… From besides her, hidden in the shadows. Before she could react a low icy voice pierced her mind. "_Imperio!"_

Free will fled Rosmerta as she was placed under the Imperius Curse, her eyes glazed over slightly for a few seconds as she stood up straight, lowering her wand as she peered into the shadows. "There will be no need to open the door; I'm already inside my pet." Bellatrix said softly as she limped out of the shadows and grunted in pain. Rosmerta noticed that the other witch's black dress seemed to have been shredded, which revealed large patches of bare skin that were covered in deep red cuts. "Start a fire, and then fetch me a bottle of firewhiskey!"

Rosmerta nodded and swiftly hurried over to the fireplace, summoning a chair and a table near it as she started a roaring fire. Bellatrix passed her without a word and collapsed into the armchair as Rosmerta hurried of to the bar.

* * *

**Bellatrix**

Bellatrix peered into the flames as their warmth enveloped her, taking a few moments to gather her strength. Moments later the blonde barmaid placed a glass on the table and filled it to the brim with firewhiskey then placed bottle on the side.

The raven haired witch snatched up the glass and drank the drink down in one go before slamming the glass back down and reaching for the bottle, she took a long mouthful from it then without warning chucked the bottle into the fireplace, causing the flames to erupt furiously.

Rosmerta merely watched completely unfazed as Bellatrix jumped up in anger, kicking the table over. Bellatrix's hands then suddenly moved to her back and hastily undid the fastenings of her dress; she slipped the straps down off her shoulders and let the dress slump to the floor. She stood in front of the fire, unwavering in just her undergarments; her fingers were tracing the many fresh marks that now littered her body as she recalled the events of that evening.

She tore her eyes away from the flames and casted a look over her shoulder at Rosmerta. "Have you got a blood replenishment potion?" She asked coldly.

Rosmerta nodded. "Yes Miss Lestrange." She replied, and then stood watching her enslaver.

"Well? What are you waiting for! Get it!" She hissed through her teeth. Sighing as she watched Rosmerta hurry upstairs, she bent down low and pulled her wand out from her dress. Gritting her teeth she placed the tip of her wand against one of her wounds and started muttering an incantation, she watched as the red cut slowly faded. A wave of exhaustion hit her, healing required much strength and concentration and right now she lacked both.

Rosmerta returned shortly after with the potion and handed it to Bellatrix. "Good… Now my pet, aid me in healing my wounds." Bellatrix said in a soft tone, and watched for a few moments as the other witch began moving around her body, pressing her wand against her wounds. Looking back to the potion she uncorked it, her nose wrinkled in disgust at the foul smell then drank it all in one go. The effects of the potion started to kick in almost instantly as Bellatrix let out a satisfying sigh as fresh blood filled up her veins, her strength slowly started to ebb back.

After Rosmerta finished healing up her wounds, Bellatrix inspected herself and smirked slightly then turned to the blonde. "I'll be taking your bed. You'll have no need for it tonight." Bellatrix said with cold authority. "You will wake me an hour before dawn. Under no circumstances will you let anyone in, no matter whom they are. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes narrowed on Rosmerta as she waited on her reply.

"Yes Miss Lestrange." Rosmerta once again said with a nod.

"Good." Bellatrix started over towards the stairs then turned to look at the other witch before heading to bed. "Oh, make yourself useful and patch up my dress too." Bellatrix didn't wait for an answer and headed upstairs.

* * *

**Tonks**

Tonks woke early with a groan; she was far from well rested. She had been foolish to believe that all she would dream about was the same old nightmares, about Bellatrix torturing her. No, instead she dreamt about her mother's memory, again and again the images and feelings had flashed in her mind, Rodolphus's hands on her mother, Bellatrix comforting her and the overwhelming love for her, her mother's and Narcissa's tears... Bellatrix's screams.

She suppressed the urge to be sick, a vile taste hanged around her throat as she sat up. Looking around the room to see that everyone else was still fast asleep, she rarely woke before anyone else, it was an unwelcome change. Looking out the frosted window she could see that dawn had barely broken, with a scowl and a shiver she quickly slipped out of bed, her feet turned to ice as they touched the cold stone floor. Scowling harder she quickly rummaged around for clean clothes and got dressed, throwing on an extra layer to fight off the cold.

With a sleepy yawn and a stretch, she started to make her way down stairs and into the common room, a few others had already woken up early and were chatting by the fire or doing their homework. She exchanged pleasantries with a couple who tried to approach and engage her in conversation but she managed to politely excuse herself from each one and left for the Great Hall.

Breakfast had not long started when she arrived and only a handful of students were already having their breakfast. She made her way down the Gryffindor table and picked her usual seat as she helped herself to some food and a hot drink. She used the time for peaceful reflection as she planned what she wanted to do today, '_Library first, see what I can learn about Seer's Memoirs Crystals and then… Write a letter to mum; she's the only person I can ask about that memory who won't kill me…'_

"Morning Aimée. You're up early." The voice startled Tonks making her jump slightly then looked up to the owner the voice, Hermione who had just arrived and taken a seat next her.

"Morning Hermione… And yes, another bad night's sleep. What about you? Normally you arrive to breakfast the same time as the boys." Tonks asked the brunette.

Hermione shrugged. "I got some essays that need to be handed in tomorrow so I've set aside this morning to do them… And it's Sunday, the boys always… lay in… _despite all the work they have to do!_" She stressed out the last point, shaking her head in clear disapproval.

Tonks sniggered to herself, she always found Hermione's over the top dedication and commitment to homework amusing.

"What about you? What do you have planned?" Hermione asked while taking an apple from one of the fruit bowls.

"I'm going to the library first for some light reading and then going to write a letter home. I've yet to speak to my mum since arriving at Hogwarts." Tonks was slightly surprised at herself with how honest her reply was, it just lacked detail.

"Don't tell the boys you're off to read." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You'll never hear the end of it, reading on a Sunday is considered… profane to them." Tonks again found herself chuckling at Hermione's sarcasm.

"Just Sunday? I thought that was every day to them?" Tonks teased and smirked as Hermione found herself giggling.

* * *

**Tonks**

After breakfast Tonks and Hermione parted ways when they reached the third floor, turning into the main corridor Tonks made her way towards the library and through the large oak doors.

'_Oh boy… Where do I start?'_ She thought as she looked around, there were tens of thousands of books to choose from, it would take her all day without a starting point. '_Hmm Divination I guess would be a good starting place.'_ She swiftly moved through the aisles, looking for the section on Divination.

'_Ah Divination.' _She smiled as she finally found the right section, but her smile soon faded as she noticed the next few aisles were also labelled Divination. With a moan she started to read the titles of the books which much to her annoyance didn't seem to be sorted in an orderly fashion. '_Beginner's guide to Tarot Reading, A 101 Signs That Foresee Your Death, Omen's of the 12__th__ Century, Growing Your Own Tea Leafs?..." _

She pouted and folded her arms as the list of obscure titles went on; she paced back and forth between the aisles skimming the titles trying to look for something that may point her in the right direction. Turning into another aisle she found herself colliding with a tall thin woman, knocking her pile of books to the floor.

"Ohh… Sorry Professor Trelawney." Tonks muttered quietly as she bent down and helped pick up the professor's books.

"It's quiet alright my dear. I didn't see you." Tonks refrained from laughing at the irony of the supposed seer not seeing. "You look bewildered my dear, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No Professor it's nothing you can… Wait… Actually yes!" Tonks yelled out her delight which caused Trelawney to stagger back. '_Who better to ask?' "_Do you know where I might find a book on Seer's Memoirs Crystals?"

The Professor looked perplexed for a moment. "Why yes. But why would you be interested in that?"

"I… heard it in passing, plus I always… Enjoyed Divination, despite not having the sight, just wanted to expand my mind on the subject." She lied, she had hated Divination classes when she had first been at Hogwarts, they were always so pointless and random and not to mention dull.

Trelawney smiled warmly at her answer; obviously the positive attitude towards her boring subject seemed to sway her. "Ok, let's see." Tonks followed Trelawney as she peered around in her big black glasses, going back and forth between sections. '_She… hasn't a clue either…'_ Tonks realised after fifteen minutes of searching.

"Ah, here we go." Trelawney said some time later as she pulled down a book from the top shelve, Tonks followed the professor to one of the tables as she placed the book down.

Looking at the title she frowned slightly. "Through the Looking Glass? How very… Ugh never mind."

"What's that my dear?" Trelawney obviously hadn't been listening and started to flick through the pages. "Here, Seer's Memoir Crystals." She said after finally setting on a page two thirds of the way in.

"Thank you very much Professor." Tonks said with genuine happiness. '_She just saved me a lot of trouble and now I'm a step closer to answers…'_

"You're welcome my dear, I think you'll find it a fascinating read. It is perhaps the rarest and most powerful piece of Seer magic ever to be created, designed by the dark witch, Morgan le Fay." With a cheerful hum Trelawney skimmed the writing in the book then hurried on her way without a second word.

Tonks watched as the professor left then sat down and began to read the page.

_**Seer's Memoir Crystals**_

_Seer's Memoir Crystals first came into existences during the Middle Ages, created by the infamous dark witch and seer, Morgan le Fay, otherwise known as Morgana Black. The Seer's Memoir Crystals were designed to preserve the legacy of the family it belonged to by recording every memory of those belonging to that blood line. While the art of making them as long since been lost, three ingredients at least are needed in the creation which gives it its power. _

_An unknown form of old dark magic, a large sum of blood from an exceptionally powerful witch or wizard and their essence (It is unclear what the essence actually is, but it is presumed to be a fragment of their soul). Both also have to come from a pure magical source, in other words a pure blood witch or wizard, otherwise the Crystal doesn't function. It is rumoured that the essence gives the Crystal a form of sentiency, the extent of this is unknown, again it is rumoured that the essence takes the form of a spirit, living on through the Crystal with a limited amount of free will. Acting as a keeper or librarian in some ways._

_A process called Imprinting is required to bind each family member's soul to the Crystal, which involves the family member touching the Crystal, usually this is done at birth to avoid complications, it is unclear if anyone other than a pure blood can Imprint on the family's Crystal as most pure blood's would disown half-blood offspring. After Imprinting, from that moment on, all memories are transferred to the Crystal till the day they die; regardless of if they ever touch it again or how far they are from it. _

_Also, Imprinting automatically enters the witch or wizard into an unbreakable magical confidentiality contract, rendering the person completely unable to reveal or mention the existence of their family's Crystal in any shape or form. They also cannot divulge what they see with anyone who hasn't imprinted, the only exception is if the memory originally belonged to them, then they can still share it without restriction to anyone. Furthermore it is impossible to trick or force the confidential information from an individual; Legilimency, the Imperius Curse and Veritaserum are rendered useless. There is only one means to learn confidential information and that is ironically from the non-magical version use of ear's dropping, although the speakers have to be completely satisfied that their conversation is private for anyone to be able to overhear it._

_Centuries ago, pure blood families would have a family seer, who would monitor the activities and lives of their family. It is said to have been used as a tool to ensure family loyalty and that family members followed tradition, since no secrets could be kept from a fully trained seer. All memories contained within are infallible and incorruptible; everything seen, heard and felt is one hundred percent true. But that art too has been lost mostly throughout the centuries._

_(Author's Note: The contract makes even archiving about the Seer's Memoir Crystals incredibly difficult and is the reason why all information on them, such as in this book is lacking and vague at best.)_

Tonks sighed, the author was right, the information was lacking at best but it did answer one of her questions. '_What I saw was real… Or so the book believes, it did say its information was vague.'_

She closed the book and pushed it to one side, pulling up her bag she placed it on the table and started to rummage for some parchment, a quill and ink well then started to write a letter to her mother. Much to her annoyance the contract that limited her last night and the author of the book was hampering her now. Every time she wrote something that remotely hinted at the Black Memoirs, the words faded.

Scrunching up the parchment in frustration, she pulled out another bit and starter fresh, taking extra care and time to phrase her letter carefully.

_Dear Mum,_

_I must speak with you as soon as. I saw something, something that I can't get out of my head and you're the only one I can talk to about it. Please contact me right away._

_Love Aimée_

It was vague, just like the book. But it was the best she could do without the letter undoing itself. She folded it up and addressed it to _Bethany Petit_ using her fake mother's name just in case the letter got intercepted. She fondled with the letter for a few seconds while she sat thinking then with a sigh she made the long trip to the Owlery.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 9 ^^ I know what most of you are wanting to see, and soon you will in Chapter 10, the first bit of Tonks/Harry. ;) So will update soon... hopefully. If you check my profile you'll see another Harry Potter fic is in the making as well as my Merlin fic :P

Review and leave your feedback and questions If I can I'll answer them before the start of Chapter 10 ^^. Once again reviews are the best source of encouragement.


	10. Chapter 10: Crimson Jealousy

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I hope you had a good Christmas and a happy New Year Thank :) you for everyone who is supporting this story :) and thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites :D Over 250 followers, 170+ favourites :o and nearing the 100 review milestone, wow. Enjoy Chapter 10 ^^ please review and leave feedback when finished if you wish and have time :)

**Disclaimer: **The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Read and Review if you enjoy it please ^^ I'll try update soon.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Crimson Jealousy**

Every morning that week, Tonks waited for a reply from her mother and every morning nothing came in the post, much to her growing frustration each day. And every night when everyone was fast asleep, she would dig out the Black Memoirs and hope for answers, but like the moments following the first memory, all she got was silence, Morgana didn't sing to her, much to her increasing disappointment. _'Surprised I even care...'_

The week had been _almost completely _uneventful, no random attacks or dark revelations popped up to liven up the monotonous school week, well... Apart from the sudden withdrawal of a student she didn't know who had her family murdered; Tonks felt a twinge of guilt that her false background and circumstances had become another's reality. Monday of that week also saw announcements were posted around the school stating that a school duelling tournament would start soon for years 5 and higher. Tonks was pleased to hear that had been Harry's doing after his lesson and chat with Dumbledore.

But between waiting to hear answers from the two Blacks and the workload the professors were giving them. Tonks found herself very busy and distracted that week, almost distant, she had kept her head low and had been unusually quiet.

Tonks didn't feel any different when she woke up Saturday morning, with a sigh and a murmur she stretched and kicked the duvet of her. The nightmares always left her in a depressed mood now first thing in the morning; she had considered going to see Madam Pomfrey and getting help with them. _'But how would I explain every night I'm either tortured by Bellatrix or hear her screams?'_

She laid there for a few moments stretching and flexing her weariness away, a cold breeze nipped at her exposed body. She groaned as the cold air slowly engulfed her but she endured it as she stared up at the ceiling, it was a rare thing now for her to be able to enjoy a moment where she could be uncovered and free in the mornings, so the cold air was a fair price to pay for the luxury. Everyone had already left for breakfast so she didn't need to cover up to avoid making someone feel uncomfortable.

_'I don't remember girls being so... Prudish?_' When she was at Hogwarts, Tonks and the other girls she shared the dormitory with, regularly walked around there room in nothing but their bras and undies. '_But now? It's like its taboo... Hmm maybe it's a Gryffindor thing... Although the last person to see me half-dressed and not flee the room was also a Gryffindor... Harry.'_

A smile crept up onto her lips; thinking of Harry always seemed to cure her depression in the mornings. Although she had to be careful not to dwell on him too much, or it would do more than cheer her up. _'Just a little longer...'_ She thought of his smile and the lips that accompanied it, his messy black hair that she wanted to run her hands through and absorbing emerald eyes she could get lost in. It wasn't till a moan escaped her lips did she become aware of where her hands had been lingering.

_'Woah ok that's enough thinking.'_ With a blush she swung her legs of the bed and shook her head before pulling out her trunk and looking for something to wear. _'Hmm think I will go._' Harry was holding the try outs for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this morning, when he asked if she wanted to watch she had originally turned him down much to his disappointment. A small feeling of guilt shot through her as she remembered the sad look of rejection on his face, she wasn't sure why she did turn him down. But then she hadn't exactly been feeling herself '_I'll make it up to him today._'

_'Now... What to wear?_' Being the weekend, students could wear their own clothing around the castle and the grounds, except for the weekend following the first days back where they were still expected to wear robes, _'To break us in... Stupid rule.'  
_  
She casted a glance outside, it didn't look like a particularly warm day. With a frown she looked for something modest and warm, she pulled out a pair of skinny dark blue jeans, a white blouse and a tight black jacket. She got dressed quickly and slipped on some dark shoes then surveyed herself in the mirror, tight about summed up her appearance. Her clothing clung firmly to her body and heavily defined her curves, there was no mistaking the not so subtle outlines of her rear, hips and chest.

'_Dressing to impress.'_ She thought with a smile, still feeling embarrassed and slightly aroused from her actions on the bed, she finished getting ready and headed down to breakfast.

* * *

The reaction she got from males and females alike when she entered the Great Hall told her that her choice of attire was indeed impressive. As she walked down the Gryffindor table, she caught a disapproving glare of McGonagall who was sitting at the staff table, shaking her head at Tonks. She couldn't help but notice the absence of the headmaster, Dumbledore had rarely attended meals recently and had been largely absent from the school's public eye. It didn't surprise her, his position as headmaster was nothing more than a front now, his full attention was firmly on the Order, Voldemort and his followers. '_At least I think it is... I've yet to hear anything further from him about the attack since we had the meeting... In this case, no news is bad news...'_Too many uncertainties recently, too many mysteries bubbling away under the surface that only she was seeing. Tonks never believed in such a thing as karma but this felt close, she felt uneasy and was beginning to understand, how heavy a price she would pay for her deception and lust felt desires.

"Hey." She said softly as she took her seat by Hermione and directly opposite Harry. Both Harry's and Ron's jaws dropped open as Tonks straightened herself, unintentionally thrusting her chest out as she adjusted on the bench.

"Boys..." Hermione muttered to herself and sighed. "Morning Aimée. You look... Uncomfortable, are you sure those clothes fit you?"

Tonks cast Hermione a look who just smirked at her. "Whatever gives you that impression?" She replied with mock innocence.

"Oh no reason... But if I was you I'd skip breakfast, eat the slightest thing and you may burst wide open." Hermione said sarcastically although Tonks knew by now when Hermione was just teasing.

"Oh and we wouldn't want that... Would we?" She giggled softly then as if to prove a point she helped herself to some breakfast, causing Hermione to let out another sigh then giggle slightly. Tonks smiled warmly, the gloom that had been spreading throughout her mind quickly receded, Hermione's sly remarks and teasing always uplifted her spirits in a unique yet homely way, she sort of reminded Tonks of how Tonks was herself with friends in the Order.

"Oh leave her be Hermione. I think her outfit looks great." Harry casted her a small smile, she didn't fail to notice how his eyes would keep drifting to her chest. "Anyway... Good morning Aimée."

"I knew I could count on your support Harry." Tonks said with a wink and genuine glee, his bashfulness and not so discreet ogling fed her lust and desires which grew and blocked out any remaining unhappiness from her mind.

"I wouldn't say support was the right word." Hermione muttered quietly to herself, her remark causing Harry to blush.

Tonks coughed into her hand to cover up her amusement. "Don't you two look rather dashing." She said as she indicated to Harry's and Ron's Gryffindor Quidditch outfits. "Very..." She paused unable to think of the right word then lent close to Hermione. "Help me out here."

"Red." Hermione whispered back.

"Very red." Tonks said smiling at the two boys then seemed to realise after what Hermione had said. "Hey!" Hermione just sniggered away with the boys.

Tonks pouted and helped herself to a glass of orange juice; she could feel Harry's eyes burning into her. She smirked to herself as she looked up and caught his eye. Harry quickly averted his eyes as he once again blushed a crimson that matched his outfit. "So... What time do we go down to cheer you both on?" She asked.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked back. "You're coming? You changed your mind?" His voice sounded hopefully as he pulled quite an adorable face.

"I have, a bit of fresh air away from work will do me some good... Besides, I want to show you my support." She replied with a warm smile which he returned.

Hermione sighed next to her, _'Ugh what have I done now Hermione?' _Tonks was tempted to ask out loud but decided to wait till they were alone.

"Well err... Actually we should start heading down soon, quite a few have signed up this year, so we got a lot to do." Harry sighed and grabbed another bit of toast. "May even take all morning, I don't remember the house team being so popular."

"For such a bright wizard Harry, you can be incredibly slow and naive at times." Hermione's said impatiently.

The other three looked at Hermione in bewilderment at her seemingly random comment. "Oh come on." She continued to say in frustration. "It's you that's popular Harry not Quidditch, after everything that's happened, you've never been more interesting and... Appealing to girls." Hermione casted a fleeting glare at Tonks before looking back in frustration at Harry.

Harry who's cheek had only just started to dim, flared back to their crimson state while Ron chocked on his breakfast, Tonks folded her arms uncomfortably as a pang of jealously shot through her. _'Great... Competition... Although that shouldn't come as a shock I mean... Look at him.' _

"I... Err... Really?" He stuttered out and shifted uneasily on his seat, avoiding Tonks's stare as she took the time to slowly study everything about him.

Hermione shook her head and started to elaborate on why Harry would be attracting so much attention down from the opposite sex and how they might try to go about getting his attention. _'Their only after him for his fame... I'll be damned if a fame seeking parasite tries to charm her way in.'_ Tonks thought and snorted, feeling gradually more jealous as her mind dwelled on the idea. She couldn't help but notice how Harry wouldn't meet her gaze right now. '_Could Harry also think that about me? That I'm only around because he's famous and interesting? Sounds better than the truth... Or part of the truth anyway.'_She hadn't really considered this, was this the reason for Hermione's open hostility at times?

A short time later the post arrived pulling Tonks away from her new line of thought. Much to her annoyance no reply to her letter came, '_She got it, I'm sure she did...' _The owl she had sent had returned to her the following night, unharmed, un-tampered and for whatever reason returned empty handed. Tonks couldn't work out the reason for the lack of a response and was growing increasingly paranoid, what about she wasn't sure... But the Black silence was driving her insane. A thud snapped her mind back to reality when a new potions book for Harry landed in front of them which he then swapped the covers with the half-blood prince's copy. As well as a copy of the Daily Prophet which Hermione scanned through, she mentioned the articles about Dementor attacks and a Death Eater arrest. Nothing about last weekend's attack had made the news, or anything about Death Eater activity nearby. _'It seems Bellatrix or whoever it was doesn't want anyone knowing anything about it, be it friend or foe.'_

After swapping the covers and helping himself to more toast, Harry decided it was time to go and stood up, Ron groaned and stood up after his friend, followed by Hermione and Tonks.

They left the hall together with the boys mostly talking about Quidditch, who were joined by a few other hopeful applicants as they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

Tonks and Hermione parted from the company of the boys and made their way up the stands when they arrived at the Quidditch pitch. Tonks frowned when she saw the larger than normal crowd that had started to gather, _'Some of them aren't even from Gryffindor!' _she sighed, Hermione was right so it seemed as they made their way past a group of giggling girls. A lot of those gathered had all come to swoon over Harry rather than come for the Quidditch. _'My Job, not yours…'_

They found a bench high up that gave a good view of both ends of the pitch; they tried to put a good distance between them and the nearest group of giggling girls which proved difficult as more joined, Tonks found herself continuously scowling as each girl who giggled.

"I don't know what you're throwing them such looks." Hermione finally said a short while after they had sat down, breaking the silence. "There here for the same reason you are… Unless you're feeling jealous and threatened."

Tonks snorted, "I very much doubt I am here for the same reasons as them." Tonks paused and frowned at her. "And I'm not jealous." '_Liar.'_

"Oh? Then why are you here?" Hermione's voice was flat and without emotion. "You need to stop playing with him; there are plenty of… girls, who'd love to be in your position."

'_My Position?' _Tonks blinked in confusion as she stared at the brunette. "What exactly do you mean, playing with him?"

"Playing with his emotions… One minute you're all over him and by his side… And then the next you're distant and quiet." Hermione's tone reminded flat but Tonks could see the anger in her eyes.

Tonks looked away to consider her words and what she'd say in reply, she watched as Harry gave instructions to groups of candidates, getting them up in the air to fly around the pitch. She let out a long sigh and shook her head. "It's not like that…"

"Then what is it like? Because it seems to me that you got a taste of what it's like to be close to Harry Potter last weekend and let it scare you off." Hermione's face softened slightly "Which… I can understand I guess after what you've come to England to escape… But if you're going to let him down, then just do it… Don't keep letting him get his hopes up, decide one way or another…"

Tonks met her gaze and smiled softly, which Hermione frowned at. "You care for him, I know you're just being protective and looking out for him… But you've got it all wrong… I well… Erm…" Tonks blushed and got tongue tied.

"Well what?" Hermione asked impatiently as she folded her arms.

Tonks sighed, "I'm sure there's a few days every month where you aren't the best company around guys either…" Tonks flinched at having to disclose such personal information with Hermione, it wasn't a total lie. It had been her... time around the start of the week, but it never usually got to her, but with the added stress, memories and nightmares, it could of all piled just up on her.

Hermione blinked and grew very flustered quickly. "Oh…" Was all Hermione could muster out, clearly as uncomfortable talking about the subject with Tonks as she was with Hermione. "If you... Hmm... That is to say, I don't know how they do things for girls our age at Beauxbaton's... But I hear Madam Pomfrey can supply a potion for those that... are affected more than others..."

Tonks flinched again. '_I can't believe I'm having this conversation with a girl 5 or so years younger than me...' _She gave a small nod to acknowledge Hermione but pressed her lips tightly together, not wanting the subject to continue. Both witches silently agreed that the topic was over and shuffled on the bench as they looked out to the pitch.

They sat in silence for several moments as they watched the try-outs for Chasers which broke the awkward tension between the girls as they gossiped, giggled and scowled at some of the applicants, some appeared to have never rode a broom before, some just pestered Harry about subjects they couldn't hear from the stands but they could guess what they would have been. More than a handful of girls had applied and mostly were just there to flirt, ogle and giggle.

Harry was clearly growing frustrated down on the pitch as he sent of whole groups that had no interest of being there, Tonks groaned as the groups decided to come sit, giggle and gossip in the stands rather than leave.

"It's not just that…" Tonks said out of the blue, not turning to look at Hermione as she watched Ginny fly around the pitch for the position of chaser. "I understand that being close to Harry, would involve certain… Dangers." Tonks paused as she continued to think over her answer. "I have no issue with that, I don't scare easily… It's just… I don't feel good enough for him; he could do so much better."

She sighed again and finally looked at Hermione who looked quite taken aback. "What? Aimée… As much as it pains me to admit… You are very attractive and smart. And as far as I've seen… You also don't lust after his fame."

'_Not quite… I'm not here for his fame, I'm here because of his fame, because of who he is... And of course because I like him...'_ Tonks forced a smile. "Coming from you Hermione that means a lot… But… Ok, yeah… I like him but… I don't think he likes me…" Tonks carefully worded her concerns, trying to not raise suspicion to herself while attempting to get _real_ answers. "Or at least I'm not sure if he likes me for me and not just because I'm… Very attractive."

That had been another thought that had plagued her during the dull events of the previous school week. So much of what she was here was a lie, apart from how she felt about Harry… but she didn't want how he felt for her to become a lie too. '_Another price I have to pay for doing this…' _

To her surprise, Hermione just laughed. Tonks gawked at her in confusion and raised an eyebrow prompting her to explain what she found so funny. "Sorry I don't mean to laugh, it's just… You remind me of how I felt and my insecurities about Ron… I used to think and feel things similar things. But you have two advantages over what I went through, one, Harry is a bit more open about his feelings then Ron and two, you have me to help."

Tonks couldn't help but smirk. "That hardly inspires confidence in me."

It was Hermione's turn to snort and smirk. "Believe me, after all I went through to get with Ron... Matchmaking you and Harry will be a piece of cake."

Tonks just shook her head and smiled, she was tempted to argue that she didn't need help when it came to boys, but instead she let it slid as she was too pleased with Hermione acceptance and her gesture, even if it wasn't needed.

They continued to watch the chaser try-outs which lasted over 2 hours, it was the beaters turn next and during this time Tonks and Hermione would gossip about a wide range of topics but more often than not the conversation would find its way either back to Harry or school work. All the while giggling girls filled the silences as they watched Harry fly about and give orders to the applicants, Tonks would cast the occasional glare and scowl at them but mostly ignored them and blocked them from her mind. The sound of an annoyed and obnoxious male sitting not far from them pierced her ears as he spoke cruel words about Ron and Ginny to his companions.

Hermione tensed next to her and gritted her teeth, her eyes shooting daggers at her fellow Gryffindor but kept quiet. Tonks took a few seconds to study the owner of the voice out of the corner of her eye, the voice belonged to a large and athletic looking seventh year that she had seen a couple times around the common room but didn't know his name. He too was wearing a Gryffindor Quidditch try out outfit and since she had yet to see him on the field he could only be trying out for the last position left, Keeper.

Sure enough some time later it was time for the Keeper try-outs and the loud mouth Gryffindor headed down to the pitch where he stood beside a nervous Ron. As the obnoxious boy fly up to the rings, Tonks saw the tip of a wand out of the corner of her eye, turning her gaze to Hermione she watched as the brunette casted a Confundus Charm at the Keeper. Tonks raised her eyebrows at Hermione, quizzing her, but Hermione just rolled her eyes. '_How devious.' _She thought and laughed out louder then she intended, causing Hermione to blush.

Under the effects of the Confundus Charm, Ron's competition stood no chance and left the field in a fury, demanding a second chance and taking out his failure by blaming Ginny not trying. But Harry stood his ground and sent him from the pitch so Ron could take his turn. The two girls watched on and cheered as Ron saved each shot, albeit abit clumsily at times and secured his place on the team.

Both Tonks and Hermione quickly made their way down from the stands, pushing past Harry's giggling fan club as they made their way onto the field and congratulated the boys and the rest of the team. Hermione threw her arms around Ron and gave him a peck on the cheek as she praised him while he beamed with confidence and glory, smugly boasting over his victory.

Tonks approached Harry and resisted the urge to hug him also as they smiled at each other. "Well those were some… Entertaining try-outs… You picked well." Tonks said with a warm smile as she casted a glance at the new team that had started to leave the pitch, leaving the four of them alone in the centre.

"Yeah… That was abit more chaotic then I was expecting… Hermione was right as always too it seems." Much to Tonks approval, Harry frowned deeply at the last comment as he looked at the nearest group of 'fans' who were purposely taking their time departing the stands.

Tonks snorted and rolled her eyes. "It appears so…"

With a sigh from Harry he beckoned to Ron and Hermione and suggested they make their way to Hagrid's, Tonks and Harry trailed behind the other couple as they started to head of the pitch and up the trailing path that weaved its way through the earth away from the pitch and to the rest of the grounds. A group of girls not too far in head of them kept throwing looks back behind them and giggling every time they met Harry's eye.

With a frown Tonks paused in her tracks, shaking her head she turned and slowly moved of the dirt path and under the shade of a nearby tree. Noticing that Tonks had fallen behind, Harry stopped and called over to Ron and Hermione. "We'll meet you at Hagrid's." He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and caught Tonks eye, the girls exchanged a sly grin and the brunette nodded. Dragging a confused Ron along with her as Harry turned from his friends and headed over to Tonks who was gazing of into the distance, her gaze falling over the stadium and the land beyond. "Aimée? Is something wrong?" He asked as he approached her.

"Hmm?" She held her tongue as she watched Harry draw closer from the corner of her eye. "No. I was just admiring the view for a second."

"The view?" Harry stood behind her, tearing his gaze from her he joined Tonks taking in the view. "It is beautiful. One of many spots littered around Hogwarts that show just how magical and beautiful the world can be." Harry looked back at Tonks and smiled warmly.

"How very romantic of you." Tonks said with a small giggle. "I suppose someone as enticing and romantic as you knows all the best spots? Perhaps you'll show me a few more…" The faint sound of girls giggling in the background snapped her head to the group that had been ahead of them earlier and they seemed to have stopped also further up the path. '_Keeping Harry in their sights…'_

"Perhaps a few that are more… secluded…" Tonks went to say as she scowled in their direction. She paused then looked at him with a grin. "Still… You can't blame them. Their only human, how can they resist admiring and standing in awe of you?" Tonks cocked her head to the side and tucked a stay strand of hair behind her ear, a lone finger coming to rest on her chin as she pretended to ponder.

Blushing slightly Harry ran a hand through his hair and cough slightly before chuckling softly. "I guess I can't blame them, after all… I know how they feel. I feel the same when I'm in your presence."

It was Tonks turn to turn a scarlet that matched Harry's kit, frowning she hit him playfully on the arm. "Don't tease me like that!"

Laughing Harry rubbed his arm. "I wasn't teasing." He said with a smirk and stared at her with his large warm lust filled orbs.

"Is that so?" She said in a low and seductive tone as she began to circle behind Harry slowly, playfully and teasingly as she moved to the other side of him, fully aware of the burning jealous gazes from the groups of girls on her which brought her a sense of smug satisfaction. "And how does it feel to be in my presence right now then?" She asked as she edged closer to him.

Meeting her gaze Harry gulped down hard. "Intoxicating..." He whispered softly as Tonks finished closing the gap between them until barely a few inches separated them.

From this distance Tonks could feel his heated breath against her skin, the breezes increased in frequency as Harry's chest rose faster. '_This is it…'_ She thought with glee as one of her hands came up and rested gently on his chest, her fingers clenching at the fabric and pulled him, encouraging him closer. Harry responded in kind with one of his own hands moving up and cupping her cheek softly. Instinctively Tonks closed her eyes and her head slowly lent forward, she could hear the sound of Harry breathing grow louder and louder as she felt a heated breeze pass over her lips.

"Miss Petit!" A stern voice called out and taking Tonks completely unaware, caught by surprise and thrown off guard her head shot past Harry's, missing him. '_No way… Great timing…'_

Pulling back and looking around as she straightened herself, Tonks saw Professor McGonagall heading towards them from up the path. Both Tonks and Harry were blushing furiously as they innocently and slyly moved apart, not meeting each other's gaze. Tonks fixed her eyes on the approaching Professor while Harry had removed his glasses and seemingly pretended to give them a clean.

"Pro… Professor McGonagall?" She asked in a embarrassed tone, trying to hide her annoyance at being disturbed at that exact moment.

McGonagall ignored Tonks at first as she stood before them and looked at Harry. "Potter, I hear the try-outs went well and that we have a suitable team." If McGonagall was annoyed at what she had caught them doing '_Or about to do…_' She hid her annoyance well and kept her tone calm as she addressed Harry.

"Yes Professor. It took longer than expected but I've assembled a good team, we should have a good chance at the cup this year." Harry shifted uncomfortably, trying to sound positive about the change of subject and directing attention away from their embarrassment. _'Surely you didn't come here just to interrupt us and talk about Quidditch McGonagall…_' Tonks thought to herself as she resisted the urge to frown.

"I look forward to seeing if your optimism holds true." McGonagall said calmly and cracked a small smile before turning her attention onto Tonks. "Miss Petit, could you come with me please. I hope you don't mind if I borrow your _friend_ Potter, Miss Petit and I need to discuss family matters."

Tonks eyes widened as she stared at the older witch, '_Family matter? Has my mum got in contact? Or… Has something happened to my parents…' _Harry glanced at his companion with a concerned look on his face. "Of course not Professor."

"Has something happened? Is my mother ok?" Tonks busted out then gulped hard, before she could ask any more questions McGonagall stopped her with a raise of her hand.

"Nothing has happened, your mother is safe. But I do need to discuss a matter with you in _private_."

Tonks sighed with relief and nodded slowly. "Ok…" She muttered out softly then turned to face Harry. "I need to go… But I'll catch you up later."

"Sure, I hope everything is ok."

Giving him a small smile, she turned and started to walk with the Professor. When McGonagall had started on her way, Tonks stopped and looked over her shoulder at Harry. "Perhaps we can continue this… conversation later?" Her voice was just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"I look forward to it." Harry replied and smiled warmly at her. Tonks nodded and gave a little devious grin and a wink before turning back and hurrying up the path to the Professor.

* * *

The two witches didn't talk on the way to McGonagall's office, Tonks's mind was divided between thinking about what's to come and events just past. '_I was so close… Curse my luck…'_ Sighing deeply to herself she hurried close behind the older witch and entered her office. McGonagall placed the same charms on the door and her room as she had done in last week's meeting before walking over to her desk.

Tonks regarded her carefully, trying to work out what was going on then decided to make the first move. "What's going on McGonagall?"

"You tell me Nymphadora…" The Professor turned to look at Tonks as she spoke in a stern voice, Tonks flinched at the use of her name. "You sent a letter to your mother last week, correct?"

'_Oh, so this is what this is all about?... Wait a minute… My mother told McGonagall or the Order but didn't reply to me?' _Tonks scowled in frustration and nodded stiffly. "Yes, I need to talk to her about something."

"I know you're meant to be undercover, but there's no need to act a fool." She said sharply and raised her hand again to cut of Tonks who had been about to protest. "What if that had been intercepted? Or traced? You're cover would have been blown."

"There was nothing in that letter that could have been used against anyone! And no one has reason to trace my owls!" Her tone slightly rose as Tonks defended herself but a nagging suspicion haunted the back of her mind. '_Not entirely true… If Bellatrix does suspect something is up with me… And if she traced the owl…' _Tonks sighed and shook her head. '_ No… She has no reason to suspect me, I think…'_

"That's beside the point Tonks." McGonagall said with a sigh. "The risk is too great… In future if you do need to get a message out to your mother or anyone else in the outside world. You come to me and we'll arrange something."

"Right…" Tonks didn't see the point in arguing, McGonagall was right in a way, although she wasn't sure how she would pass a message on if she needed to talk about the Black Memoirs.

"Now that is out of the way, I do have another reason for bringing you here other than for scolding you… Although seeing you display on the ground perhaps we need to discuss something else also." McGonagall frowned as a disappointed gaze burned into Tonks, causing her to blush slightly and shift uncomfortably.

"A reply from my mother?" Tonks asked, hoping the change of subject would direct attention away from the issue the older witch was hinting at.

"In a way." McGonagall paused as she walked over to the fireplace. "We've opened a direct link from here to the fireplace at your mother's."

Tonks's eyes widened in shock, that was more than she had hoped for. "Really?"

"Yes, really. We can't have you distracted while you are on your assignment… So if talking to your mother helps put aside matters, then that is what you should do." Tonks was sure she saw McGonagall crack a small smile as she spoke in a softer tone.

"Thank you McGonagall." Tonks smiled and headed over to the fireplace.

"You don't have too long, but I hope you can sort out any matters you might have." Tonks nodded at McGonagall who headed over to her desk and took a seat. Acknowledging that the conversation was over, Tonks stepped into the fireplace and spoke her destination before vanishing in a bright green flame.

* * *

Moments later the fireplace roared into life at the Tonks residence and out stepped Tonks from the blazing emerald fire into the family living room. '_Home sweet home._' She thought with a smile as she dusted herself of and surveyed the room, no one was here to greet here although most likely her mother wouldn't of known what time she would have arrived. While Tonks waited she took in the scene of her childhood home, it rarely changed over the years, the same cream sofa and armchairs, the same pine coffee table and mahogany grandfather clock, and they were in the same place now as they were in her earliest childhood memories.

A large new TV sitting upon the old wooden stand sat at the head of the room, for a magical family the home was astonishingly close to that of a typical muggle household. It had been largely for the benefit of making her father's family feel more at ease when they visited but Tonks also believed it was for her mother's sake, to have a home that was the total opposite of the one she grew up in. She walked around the room, picking up a non-moving picture of her and her parents which had been taken just before she had first set of too Hogwarts, other pictures of them and her father's family lined the walls and surface tops along with china ornaments.

One thing although was out of place, a small old teddy bear sat in the middle of pictures of her as a child, '_Mum…' _Sighing to herself she put the picture down and picked up the old teddy carefully, the old stuffed animal had grown fragile over the years. "Hello Bells." Tonks said softly as she tapped the brass bells that hung around its neck, she couldn't help but smile warmly at it. This teddy had been with her since the very beginning since she was a baby; it had always been her favourite growing up, even now… Although perhaps now not as a toy, but as something that held a lot of sentimental value. This old piece of her childhood, it had given her so much comfort growing up, holding it seemed to almost bring her peace of mind, even now she felt relax and content in it's presence.

And as if to make her visit more homely, she accidently knocked one of the ornaments to the floor, causing it to smash into tiny pieces when it hit the floor. '_Some things never change…' _She put the old teddy down as she heard footsteps hurrying down the stairs, turning slowly on the spot she smiled warmly as she regarded her mother. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" Her mother asked cautiously from the bottom of the steps, her hand slipped into a pocket and seemed to grab hold of something.

"Huh?" Confused for a second, Tonks caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and smiled. "Don't' you recognize me mum? I haven't been gone that long." With a grin she changed her appearance to one her mother would be more familiar with.

"Nymphadora!" Her mother yelled out in delight and hurried over to her daughter, embracing her in a large warm reunion hug.

"Wotcher mum." She squeaked out from under the crushing embrace and laughed. "I thought you would have been expecting me?"

"Minerva never said what day you'd arrive, just that she would arrange something soon." Andromeda finally let go of her daughter as she surveyed her. "And I wasn't expecting that look from you, was almost like looking at a younger version of my little sister."

Tonks snorted and frowned. "I wish people would stop saying that…" She grumbled out.

Andromeda smiled and placed a hand on Tonks shoulder as she began to lead her out of the room and into the kitchen. "Come, I'll put the kettle on. Plus I bought your favourite cakes ready for your visit."

"Mum… I'm not a child anymore." Tonks pouted.

"Oh… In that case I guess I'll just chuck them out then." Her mother said, peering out of the corner of her eye and giving her daughter a small grin as she put the kettle on.

"No! I mean… No need to let them go to waste." She protested weakly as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Her mother laughed away and they spent the next half hour talking about school, her dad and his work, what her mother got up to and other little and happy things. Both mother and daughter enjoying their reunion while drinking tea and eating cakes before bringing up the reason why Tonks was here today.

"Your letter had me worried…" Andromeda began to say. "But I couldn't reply to you, not right away. I wasn't sure if I could… So I approached Minerva and she said she'd sort it."

Tonks sighed and nodded. "It's ok… I understand."

Silence fell for a few moments while both pondered what to say next, Tonks wasn't sure anymore if it was such a good idea to bring up this subject now. '_What does it matter? It changes nothing.'_ But curiosity continued to get the better of her; she had to know one way or the other.

"I'm guessing McGonagall told you about the attack?" Tonks asked slowly and when her mother nodded silently she sighed and pressed on, or at least she hoped she would press… If she got tongue tied now then this conversation would prove difficult. "I found something at the scene, something I couldn't share… I would have brought it with me if I had known I was coming… Do you remember something called the Black Memoirs?"

Her mother's face drained of all colour which was answer enough, she knew of it. "Yes… Wait… You… Found that? At the scene?" Andromeda asked in bewilderment and Tonks nodded once. "So you must of… Imprinted then?" Tonks nodded again. "I see… That explains why your letter was so vague then…"

Tonks bit her lip and looked down at the table and took a deep breath before meeting her mother's eyes. "I saw things… Heard things… Felt things…" Tonks felt herself choking up as the memory flared up inside her, the raw emotions once again striking at her heart.

"What did you see?" Her mother asked her quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

"You, Narcissa… Bellatrix… As teenagers, attending some pure blood ball… Being… Manhandled by Rodolphus Lestrange…" Tonks paused as she fought back tears of anger, hate and despair, from the way her mother flinched Tonks guessed she knew just exactly what memory Tonks had seen. "You and Narcissa crying in bed… While Bellatrix screamed all night long…"

Tonks had kept her summary of what she had seen short, not really wanting to admit out loud the events that had once taken place. Her mother sat silent for a few moments, the same pained look was now across her face that she had had that night long ago. "You know what night I mean… Don't you?" Tonks asked quietly, she already knew the answer but she had to hear her mother confirm it, even if it meant eliminating the flicker of hope that she had been clinging to, that none of it was real and it was all a lie.

Andromeda nodded once. "Yes… I'll never forget that day… I can't even say it was the worst day of my life… There are many days back then that could be branded as such…"

Tonks toyed with the china cup before her, turning it around between her fingers as she stared down at the table, not wanting to see the anguish in her mother's eyes. "You never talk about your childhood… How old were you then?"

"15…" Andromeda sighed and went on to elaborate. "I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts, Cissy was 13 and in her third year… And Bella… Bella was 15 and in her sixth year… We were home for the winter holidays, you would of never of guessed it but that ball took place on Christmas Eve."

Shaking her head Andromeda stood up and Tonks watched her intently as her mother took her cup over to the sink and rinsed it under the tap, not looking back at Tonks to meet her gaze as she spoke. "The Black Ball… The social event of the year for all pure blood families, or so it used it be... That particular one was set up for the sole purpose of finding me a suitor, the year before had been Bella's turn so I knew what to expect…"

Tonks had figured that much from what she had saw, hordes of pure blood bachelors swarming her every move. She also didn't fail to notice how her mother was using _pet_ names for her sisters, in an almost affectionate way. '_How can you speak of them… Of her… with such… love?' _She shook that thought from her head; of course her mother would remember them fondly that night. "But… You had already met dad by then?"

"Yes… Ted and I were already secretly dating and in love by then… And even if we hadn't of been… I could never have been interested in any of those guys there… Could never have been with someone I didn't love…" Her mother sighed and took a seat back at the table, her arms supporting her chin as she peered up and looked outside the kitchen window.

"And… Bellatrix knew? She knew that you was seeing dad? She knew he was a muggle born?" The idea that Bellatrix knew still shocked her beyond disbelief, especially after the way her family threated Andromeda after she had married her dad.

"Yes… She knew from the start…" Tonks started to grow frustrated as her mother still refused to meet her gaze as she spoke. "As you most likely saw… She protected me that night… Not allowing me to fall victim to a suitor, allowing me to remain physically and mentally faithful to Ted."

"Then why! Why did she betray you in the end? Why did she stab you in the back and cast you aside if she knew all along?!" Tonks was unable to stop the anger rising in her voice as she clenched her fists, her body growing tense. It was one of many confusing questions that had gone through her head since she saw that memory, Tonks had known for a long time how her mother had been disowned but that hadn't been till her last year at Hogwarts… And yet Bellatrix knew a good two years before hand, before her mother had been disowned and kept her sister's secret. _'Why?_'

"Betray me? No… Far from it… She…" Andromeda paused for a second and let out a deep sigh. "She saved me."

Her mother's words took her aback, a blank confused expression fell upon Tonks's face. "Saved you? What do you mean, 'saved you'?"

Silence fell again and this time Andromeda turned and met her daughter's gaze. "When… My family found out… They were furious… All hell was about to break loose… My father wanted to kill me… And he would of done, believe me he would have done… But Bellatrix intervened…" Andromeda's eyes began to swell up and the tears slowly started to trickle down her cheek. "She hit me… Hard… Something she had never done before…" Her hand came up and softly stroked her left cheek with the tips of her fingers, as if tracing a long since gone mark, reminding herself as she spoke.

"The words that had come out of her mouth… They cut me deep… She convinced my father that '_blood traitor scum'_ like me wasn't worth the hassle, and that me and my choices weren't even worth acknowledging…" Andromeda paused to take a deep breath and took a second to wipe her eyes. "So they disowned me instead… Bellatrix chucked me out in the pouring rain, leaving me with only what I was wearing… And my life. It was an act, I knew it was… But it hurt… And I don't think Bella ever forgave herself for it, even although she saved my life." The tears were now streaming down her face, she wiped them away again with her fingers but her efforts were in vain as fresh tears replaced the old.

Tonks too was unable to hold back the tide of emotions as her own tears fell listening to her mother's story, caught half way between hate and gratitude for her aunt. On the one hand she had broken her mother's heart, even if it had been just for show… And on the other hand she had saved her mother's life. The fires of hate burned deep inside her, she had always been told that her parents had run away together. Not that she had been literally cast out and abused, by her aunt, her mother's own sister who was apparently meant to care back then. "How can you be sure it was an act? Considering what an evil bitch she is... Perhaps she meant it… If she cared, if she loved you then she would have stood by you."

"Don't say that about her!" Her mother snapped at her unexpectedly. "You have no idea what it was like in that house, you only saw one day, one night among hundreds, thousands even… You have no idea how much Bella sacrificed to keep me and Cissy safe and alive! Those screams, they happened nearly every night!" Tonks flinched as the sound of those screams played over again in her mind, part of her felt sorry for her aunt. But she pushed aside the feelings of pity and gratitude, focusing on her anger, her hate as she listened to her mother stand by Bellatrix. "Whenever something happened, whenever me or Cissy displeased our father, our family… Bella would make sure we avoided punishment by trumping our actions with her own. She sacrificed her happiness, her entire childhood, to ensure me and Cissy had a somewhat bearable one... "

"She sacrificed everything… Even the love of her life… So don't you sit there imply my sister didn't care! Because all she ever did was care for us, no matter the cost, no matter the sacrifice. She loved us, and I loved her and Cissy… And I still do." Andromeda yelled out and took long deep breaths after she finished ranting in an attempt to calm herself. "No matter how much she would have wanted to come with me, to stand by me that day, she couldn't off. Cissy was still too young and needed looking after, and even if we had all left then… We would have spent our lives running… Bella knew that the only way to protect us, to protect me, was to stay behind…"

Tonks could feel the anger boiling up inside her as she jumped up in her chair, knocking her empty cup to the floor in the process; she felt a shift inside her as her hair grew in length, draping strands of furious crimson hair over her shoulders. "How can you sit there and defend her?! She's a monster! Whatever she may have been, that person is long gone! If she even existed!"

"Because I choose to remember her as Bellatrix Black, not Lestrange." Despite Tonks losing her temper, her mother refrained from rising to it and stayed seated while keeping her tone calm.

"And there's a difference?!" She snapped back sharply, unable to neither believe nor understand why her mother was somewhat defending her deranged aunt.

"To me, yes."

"She killed Sirius!" Fresh tears of fury and hate began to swirl about and slide down Tonks face, hoping that reminding her mother of the death of her cousin would snap her out of whatever cloud her head was stuck in.

Andromeda sighed and stood up, moving towards Tonks in an attempt to calm and comfort her. "I know…" She whispered softly and reached out to her daughter, but Tonks shrugged her off.

"And yet you're defending her? Loving her instead of hating her… After everything she's done…" Tonks paused and shook her head, this was going nowhere pretty and she didn't want to hear anymore '_Pro-Bellatrix'_ from her mother. "Ugh I'm not doing this… I got to get back anyway."

Turning on the spot Tonks made her way back to the living room, her mother following behind her, calling out to her, trying to reason with her fuming offspring. "Nymphadora…"

"Don't…" She stopped at the fireplace and looked over her shoulder. "I don't want to hear another word."

Her mother sighed deeply and looked away as she spoke. "You know…" Her mother paused as she slowly walked over to the dressed, kneeling down she picked up the remains of the ornament Tonks had broken earlier. "You hate her so much and yet… You're so much like her… In more ways than you know…"

Tonks eyes widened and her mouth dropped open but no words flowed out, snapped her mouth shut she pulled a look of sheer horror and disgust as she met her mother's gaze one last time before stepping into the fireplace and going up in a green blaze as she called out her destination.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 10 ^^ by far the longest chapter to date, which is strange… I thought it was going to be shorter… Huh… Chapter 11 is already largely mentally written so the time before the next update won't be quite as long. In case people are confused with the ages of Bellatrix and Andromeda, Andromeda had turned 15 recently, while Bellatrix would have turned 16 after Christmas.

Review and leave your feedback and questions if you have time ^^


	11. Chapter 11: Slughorn's Trophy Blacks

**A/N: **First of I have to mention… The story has flown past the 100th review mark! So thank you everyone who has supported this story so far and I hope you continue to do so:) And now… I have to apologise, I was going to reward you all with a very lovely Honks section… But they chapter was already as long as the previous before it was even half way finished! So yeah, didn't want to try cut bits short and cram it into one… Don't kill me but that Honks moment has been pushed to the next chapter along with the return of Morgana and well… That's a secret. As a result this Chapter may be a tad slow, with a sizeable dialogue scene as the first half was meant to build up to the second :) Well… Enjoy anyway!

**Disclaimer: **The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Read and Review if you enjoy it please ^^ I'll try update soon.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Slughorn's Trophy Blacks**

Tonks emerged from the fireplace in McGonagall's office in a fit of fury, mumbling to herself and kicking out at the nearest inanimate object which she instantly regretted when her foot throbbed with pain. A loud sharp cough snapped Tonks head in the direction of McGonagall's desk where the older witch who had been sitting and marking papers was now frowning at her.

The older witch let out a low sigh of irritation to herself as she put her quill down, giving up on marking the papers before her and stared up at Tonks. "I take it things didn't go so well?"

"I'm nothing like Bellatrix!" Tonks blurted out at the top of her voice, the words coming out before she could stop herself. McGonagall was clearly surprised by Tonks's outburst and looked puzzled while Tonks silently scolded herself for saying that out loud, knowing full well she wouldn't entirely be able to explain her comment. '_Great… I've put my foot in it now…'_ Folding her arms across her chest, she looked away and pouted.

"Do you want to take about it?" McGonagall asked in an oddly polite and informal way.

"Not really." Tonks dismissed her offer quickly with a sharp tongue and turned to leave the office only to be stopped by yet another sharp cough.

"Very well… But aren't you forgetting something… Again..." Standing up and walking around the room McGonagall indicated to a small mirror on the sideboard. Taking a glance, Tonks frowned at her appearance, '_This is getting tiresome.'_ She thought bitterly and closed her eyes, Tonks willed herself to change… But nothing happened; she tried again but still nothing, as if she had hit a wall inside herself, a mental block. Tonks was unable to focus; her body was too conflicted, in too much turmoil with her emotions running amok.

"I can't…" She groaned to herself.

"I thought that might be the case, take a seat." McGonagall said sternly and pointed to a chair by the fireplace. "You need to cool down."

"But-"

"Sit."

Reluctantly Tonks dragged her feet over to the fireplace and dropped down into one of the seats with a huff, while McGonagall rummaged through a cabinet and pulled out a bottle and two glasses which she placed on the small table between the chairs. McGonagall poured out two glasses of Butterbeer and handed one to Tonks. "Here, drink up. Then you can tell me what's going on."

Tonks took the glass and stared deep down into the warm yellowy liquid, swirling it about childishly between her hands while she contemplated what to say and what she was able to say. '_How much can I divulge? That's no memory from the Memoirs, it's mine… But it stemmed from what I saw…"_ "Me and my mum… we had a fight…" She sighed and took a sip of the drink which straight away brought a mild sense of relief to her body; she thought back over her argument with her mother and started to regret what had happened as her anger slowly but surely, started to subside. '_I shouldn't have shouted at her like that…'_

"Well I guessed that much Miss Tonks... Why were you fighting?" McGonagall asked calmly while she took the other seat and helping herself to a drink. Despite seeing McGonagall do so before, it always felt odd to Tonks, seeing the stern witch enjoy such a simple pleasure.

After taking another sip of her own Butterbeer, she searched for the right words to explain what happened. "The topic…" Tonks stopped abruptly as she came up against the impenetrable barrier of the magical contract, restricted in her choice of words and phrases; she had to think hard and carefully about her choice of words. "…Of her childhood came up, and Bellatrix… It… It went downhill from there, and she ended up saying I was like her… How could she compare me to that… that Psychopath!" Tonks almost started to yell as she her anger briefly returned.

"I see…" McGonagall frowned and looked into the fire as if lost in thought before turning back to the angry young witch. "Are you sure she meant it in a negative way?"

Tonks stared at her with a blank look on her face, utterly perplexed at how someone like McGonagall could ask such a seemingly stupid question. "What do you mean? How could it be anything but negative?!" Tonks almost snapped back but fought hard to control her temper, if this was McGonagall's idea of calming her down, it wasn't working as Tonks felt herself starting to get more and more irritated. '_Seriously has everyone lost their minds?'_

"Well… Perhaps she was comparing you to Bellatrix Black, not Lestrange." McGonagall paused to study the look on Tonks's face and sighed as Tonks continued to look baffled. "I've known Andromeda for a long time Nymphadora, and not once have I ever heard her talk ill of her sisters, not even with indifference… Pained, maybe. So I doubt she meant it as an insult."

Tonks frowned and was tempted to retort quickly with a snappy comment but again controlled her tongue as she played McGonagall's words over again in her head. '_She has a point… Mum never speaks badly about them… But I still don't see the positive.' _"No… Neither have I…" Tonks said as she let out a sigh as she grudgingly agreed with her. "She seems to believe that there is a difference between Bellatrix Black and Lestrange… And she chooses to remember her as the former…" Tonks went on to say after a short silence, this time in a calmer and curious tone. "Is there a difference?"

"To most people no. But to your mother and to those that knew her as Bellatrix Black, like when she attended Hogwarts then yes." Tonks noticed how McGonagall's voice became distant as she spoke, as if she was talking more to herself while reminiscing. "I taught both your mother and your aunts when they attended Hogwarts, and out of the three of them… Bellatrix was a very different person back then."

"How so?" The words rolled quickly of Tonks's tongue as her curiosity was peaked.

McGonagall sighed and shook her head. "You know Miss Tonks." The all too familiar stern tone had returned to the older witch's voice as she went on to lecture Tonks. "You could go back to your mothers and sort things out, and then ask these questions. You'd get a better idea from her then from me."

"I can't…" Tonks said with a groan, she couldn't go back… Not just yet, she felt too ashamed now about what happened. Snapping at her mother before giving her a chance to explain, Tonks knew she might not like the answers she would have heard yet still let her feelings get the better of her. Now as punishment for her rash behaviour, she now had more questions than answers.

"Can't? Or won't?" The older witch let out a deep sigh and muttered something to herself. "Well you defiantly share your aunt's stubbornness…" Tonks wasn't sure if that comment was meant for her ears and kept quiet this time, although she was unable to hide the fresh frown that formed on her features. "How much do you know about your mother and aunts as youngsters?" McGonagall went on to ask another yet another short silence.

"Next to nothing…" Tonks half lied with a pout, what she did know she couldn't share. "I know abit about my dad… But not my mother."

"I see… Would it put your mind at rest if you knew a bit about them?"

"What?" Tonks stared at McGonagall; unable to understand why the stern professor was being oddly understanding, wondering why she'd take the time to help her. '_Hmm… Perhaps she's worried this will interfere with my work if it's not settled…'_ "I… Guess… Yes."

"Very well…" McGonagall placed her glass down and stood up, heading over to the door and taking out her wand. "I'm still not the best person to ask, but other than your mother… There is one person here who'd be able to give you a good idea. Professor Slughorn, he used to teach them too and was also their head of house."

'_My potions Professor?' _"But… He doesn't know my identity, does he?" Tonks asked cautiously as she wondered if letting him in on the secret was a good idea.

"No, so you'll have to make sure he keeps it quite." McGonagall's lips pressed tightly together and frowned, as if she too was wondering if this was such a good idea. "I'll be back shortly." She said with a sigh and removed the wards before leaving the room; Tonks heard the door lock behind her before the sound of footsteps faded away from beyond the room.

* * *

Tonks waited in the office, slowly drinking her Butterbeer as she pondered over her thoughts. She couldn't put her finger on it, but McGonagall was acting strange, or at least she thought so. The older witch was being far too accommodating, '_Why is she doing this for me? Is it purely for Order reasons? Or is there another motive hidden at work?' _Unlike her mother, McGonagall didn't think too highly of Bellatrix, she knew a lot of the people who had suffered at her aunt's hands. She had lived through the first war and knew full well about the terrors Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters got up to back then. Yet she was prepared to show Tonks, Bellatrix in another light. '_Why?'_

She found that she didn't get too long to think over her thoughts as the sound of the door being unlocked came 10 minutes later. Seconds later the door opened and a surprised Slughorn was ushered quickly into the room with a short stumble followed by McGonagall who quickly locked the door and placed the usually charms on the room.

"Minerva! I'm not as young as I used to be. What's with the sudden rush old girl?" Slughorn asked with a mixture of surprise and amusement, obviously he hadn't noticed Tonks sitting in the room as he straightened himself and watched McGonagall finish placing the charms. "Anyone would think you got something to hide."

McGonagall frowned when she turned to regard the equally as old, bald wizard. "Enough with the old Horace." She didn't answer his question and instead walked past him towards her desk, as his eyes followed her, he saw Tonks sitting by the fire. "I believe you are familiar with Miss Petit here."

"Miss Petit? Aimée Petit?" He asked with a confused look as he scratched his head. "You don't look like Aimée… Oh I see… Polyjuice accident? I can soon have that fixed up."

"Hello Professor." Tonks said with a small smile before she then turned to McGonagall and exchanged looks, both frowning while they silently decided who should speak first.

In the end it was McGonagall who took the lead after a short silence. "Not quite Horace. You see Miss Petit here, is actually an undercover Auror called Nymphadora Tonks." She said in a casual matter-of-fact tone of voice, hearing it out loud slightly unnerved Tonks. This would be the first time she'd be explaining her identity and situation to someone who wasn't in on the plan from the start and she was nervous yet also keen to see how Slughorn would react.

"What?" Slughorn just blinked and continued to scratch at his bald head in confusion before lightly chuckling. "Surely you're having me on?"

"Please, it's just Tonks…" Tonks added first before shooting a glare at McGonagall. "And no, my job here is to keep an eye on Harry and protect him." She flinched slightly and forced down a gag as her admission brought the taste of bile up her throat.

"But… You're my student?" To Tonks's annoyance, Slughorn seemed unable at first to wrap his head around the conversation as he asked seemingly obvious questions. '_Not his fault I guess… It's not exactly a normal situation.'_ "Does the boy know? From what I've gathered, you two seem pretty close."

Tonks broke eye contact with her Professor, not wanting to show how ashamed she felt and took a long drink from her glass. "No… It was _decided_…" She paused after stressing out her last word as she grit her teeth. '_Not my decision...'_ "That it would be in Harry's best intentions if he didn't know."

For the first time since entering the office, the vacant and confused looks disappeared from Slughorn's face as he finally comprehended the situation. Instead they were replaced with looks of disapproval. "I must say… I don't think Harry will like this if he ever found out… No not one bit."

Tonks wanted to agree with him, but knew that that wouldn't help matters nor change them. "We are at war Horace, we all must make hard decisions and sacrifices…" As if sensing Tonks's doubt, McGonagall stepped in and stated with cold indifference. "Miss Tonks here is potentially risking her _friendship_ with Harry to ensure his continued safety."

"I see… Yes of course, sometimes a heavy price has to be paid for the greater good…" Slughorn's expression shifted yet again to a more sombre one as he agreed with his colleague, much to Tonks relief. '_That's a good sign… I guess… Although he's not as effected by my… Deception… Unlike how Harry would be…' _"I don't envy you Miss… Tonks was it?"

"I trust you will keep this information to yourself Horace, for Harry's sake?" McGonagall asked him, mustering up all her authority in her tone.

"Of course." Slughorn seemed to relax abit and began moving about the room, surveying McGonagall's possessions on the shelves which earned him a glare from the owner which he didn't notice as he picked stuff up. "But I'm guessing you didn't drag me here to tell me this did you?"

"No that's quite right." McGonagall said with a sigh, rolling her eyes at her colleague's nosiness. "Miss Tonks here is a Metamorphmagus, but in her current state she's unable to use her abilities, which is where you come in."

"A Metamorphmagus? Now that is fascinating, and very unique… Wait, Tonks?" Slughorn said with the usual jolly attitude he used when he heard something interesting. Then he almost dropped the crystal goblet he had been inspecting as realization suddenly dawned on him. "You wouldn't by chance be Andromeda and Ted Tonks's girl would you?"

"I am." Tonks couldn't help but crack a smile as Slughorn's face lit up with glee. '_Good to see the mere mention of my parents can evoke such a reaction, a good sign.'_

"Oh splendid! How are they both? I haven't heard from them in the longest time."

"They are fine thank you." She replied with another warm smile and was about to elaborate, but the look on McGonagall's face suggested for her to get to the point. "Actually my mother is the reason why McGonagall brought you here… I'd like to know more about her and… Her sisters…"

The colour drained from Slughorn's face as he flinched at the mere hint of her aunts. '_Hmm… Perhaps his memories aren't as… fond? As McGonagall believed.' _"I can do that… But are you sure?"

Tonks paused for a second, thinking about it then nodded. "Right, well I got some things to do, so use my office till I'm back…" McGonagall interrupted briefly as she gathered a few bits from her desk and headed for the fireplace. "Oh and Horace, try not to get carried away, Miss Tonks doesn't have all night and does need to return to her post soon." The older witch briefly looked at Tonks and gave her a small reassuring smile before disappearing into the fireplace. '_Strange… Why did she take the fireplace?'_

* * *

There was a short silence while Slughorn continued to look over the contents of the room while Tonks drank from her glass, considering her first question. "Did you know them well?"

"I thought I did…" Slughorn had a dismal expression on his face and spoke quietly. "But I guess not, seeing how your aunt's turned out…"

"Try to forget… How they turned out, what they've become…" Tonks felt oddly sorry for the older man, he had watched them grow up for 7 years and most likely had high hopes for them. Only to see Bellatrix become a monster. "Just, focus on them as you knew them at school… Please."

"Very well." Slughorn said with a sigh but first he headed over to McGonagall's cabinet and after a short rummage, pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and a couple of glasses. Taking the other seat by the fire he poured himself out a glass then offered one to Tonks, but she turned it down with a silent wave of her hand.

He leant back in the chair and took a long drink from his glass and stared into the flames as Tonks watched him closely. "Well… Where to begin, I'm right in guessing Minerva told you I was their head of house back then and taught them?" He asked Tonks, looking at her from the corner of his eye and she just gave a small nod.

"Well… They were exceptionally gifted witches, among the best I've ever taught… But out of the three of them, Bellatrix was in a league of her own." Slughorn paused to take a drink of McGonagall's firewhiskey and to Tonks, seemed to have a proud smile on his face. "She was a very driven and determined young girl, unsocial most of the time but when she wasn't, she was largely a pleasant person, belief it or not she was rarely aggressive or cruel."

"Rarely?" Tonks's eyebrows rose in surprise and scoffed to herself. '_Hard to belief.'_

Slughorn seemed to either ignore her reaction or didn't take notice as he elaborated. "Mmm, her sisters were the motive behind her drive; she was incredibly protective and possessive over them. If anyone said anything against her or tried to challenge her, she usually ignored it… But if someone said or did something against her sisters… Then she became a fearful sight." The image of a furious Bellatrix assaulting Rodolphus flashed in her mind.

The old potions master rocked in the chair as he drank and peered into the fire, Slughorn was muttering to himself quietly as he seemed to become lost in thought. Tonks didn't disturb him and instead thought over what Slughorn had so far said; it was nothing entirely new… But hearing it from Slughorn put a new light on it. She still didn't entirely believe the images Morgana had shown her, despite how real they felt and what her research had told her about them being infallible. And her mother would always be biased so what she said couldn't be wholly believed… But Slughorn, he had no reason to deceive her, to cover for Bellatrix. '_Three completely different sources… Hard to believe that all three would make up stories about Bellatrix…'_

Tonks attention was drawn back to Slughorn as he cleared his throat with a cough and carried on talking. "Your mother on the other hand was, for a Black, uncommonly kind and helpful. She would mix with people from all houses and all backgrounds; she could make friends with anyone." He said in a cheerful tone, turning to face her and gave her a warm uplifting smile. She couldn't help but smile in return, that sounded just like how she had pictured her mother at school. "I remember her best friend, she was a muggle born… Hmm what was her name…? Dora, Dora Watson, yes… That's it. Although at first Dora hated your mother, not because of anything your mother did but because of how the Black family saw people like her. It wasn't till the fight did they set aside their differences."

Tonks froze and shiver went down her spine upon hearing her mother's supposedly best friend's name. "Dora?" She repeated in a low tone, mostly to herself but Slughorn heard and nodded as if to confirm it. '_Dora… Am I named after my mother's best friend?' _"What happened?"

"Well like I said, they had a fight. Or I should say, Dora had a few choice words for Andromeda while Dora's friends cheered her on… Andromeda ended up in tears and then…" Slughorn paused for a second as he sighed and took a drink, but Tonks could guess where this was about to go, she saw what happened to people who upset her mother. "Then Bellatrix found out and all hell broke loose, she attacked Dora and her friends. Even at that age Bellatrix was an extraordinarily talented duellist, they didn't stand a chance and Dora was put in the Hospital Wing for a few days."

For a few moments, Tonks felt divided. '_If Dora and her friends randomly upset mum just because of her heritage… Then they deserved abit of payback… But it really didn't call for Bellatrix to go as far as putting Dora into the Hospital Wing…Did it?' _"What happened next?"

"Your grandfather was called in when Dora had left the hospital wing; we had a meeting in Dumbledore's office where we hoped to settle the girl's differences and discuss Bellatrix's actions. Dumbledore, Cygnus Black, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Dora and myself were all present… But that proved to be a mistake." For the first time upon Tonks knowing the Professor, Slughorn's expression grew stern. '_Was that really a smart idea? Having a muggle born hater and a muggle born in the same room? Typical Dumbledore.' _He had tried the same thing with Snape and Sirius, sitting them together and hoping a chat would settle their differences, which of course didn't work.

"I can imagine… He must have been pleased that Bellatrix did that to a muggle born…" Tonks pulled a face, displaying a mock sense of pride.

"He was… When Dumbledore told him, Cygnus Black burst with joy and praised his daughter… I felt… Very ashamed to be pure blooded that day, listening to him encourage her actions… It was sickening and I wish we hadn't asked Dora to attend… Poor girl was in tears. I can understand Bellatrix wanting to stand up for her sister, although of course I heavily disapproved of how she went about it… But Bellatrix redeemed herself in my eyes that day in Dumbledore's office." A small smile flickered on the old man's face, breaking up his stern expression.

"Redeemed herself?" Tonks found herself repeating his words as she stared at him in confusion, not two words she thought she would ever hear associated with Bellatrix.

"Cygnus was a fearful man; I'm not ashamed to admit I was afraid to be in his presence." Tonks didn't miss how Slughorn flinched as he spoke and remembering the livid face of Cygnus Black that she had seen in the memory, she could understand why. "But Bellatrix… She openly turned and argued with her father without a hint of fear, she said her actions had nothing at all to do with Dora's blood status, that she didn't care Dora was a muggle born and that she did it for Andromeda, not for her family or their values…" The pride in his tone was unmistakeable.

"She… She defended Dora?" And to Tonks surprise, hidden beneath her feelings of astonishment was a surge of admiration for Bellatrix.

"Sort of, although I'd say she was just being honest and defending Andromeda, which inevitably caused her to defend Dora also." Slughorn stated with a chuckle and decided to pour himself out a fresh glass, again offering one to Tonks and yet again she turned it down. '_Want a clear head for this; don't want to forget a detail.'_

Slughorn shrugged and took a sip of his drink, and shared a smile with Tonks which she returned as she thought over what Bellatrix had done. But it soon faded when she realized how Cygnus must have reacted to his daughter's defiance and found herself flinching. "I can't imagine her father was happy…"

"No… He turned white with fury and lunged at her and the worst part is, Bellatrix knew exactly how to react, ducking out of the way as if she had experience in that matter…" Her mother's words and Bellatrix's screams rang out in her mind and a stab if pity struck her heart. '_What exactly did Cygnus do to Bellatrix?' _"It took all my strength to keep him off her and he had to be escorted from the grounds… Not surprisingly Andromeda and Dora became best friends not long after that, although that wasn't common knowledge… But to the trained eye, you could see it. Bellatrix and Dora well… They became fierce rivals, but they kept it civil and tolerated each other for Andromeda's sake."

"He attacked her? In front of everyone? Surely the Ministry would have taken action if they suspected abuse?" Tonks frowned and forced back a laugh at how naïve she was being. '_Of course the Ministry wouldn't get involved in the affairs of a powerful pure blood family…'_

"Unfortunately not, you underestimate how much power and influence pure blood families had prior to the first wizarding war. Pure blood families, especially the house of Black, had enough wealth and influence to bend the law… It was a different era back then."

"I See…" Tonks didn't find that hard to believe at all, even now pure blood families still had a lot of connections to the Ministry, it was a large part of the reason why the Malfoy's had never been arrested till Lucius had been caught red handed. "And what about Narcissa?"

"Narcissa joined last, being the youngest. She was… Strange to say the least, she was very withdrawn from the world and came across a lot younger than her age. But after meeting their father, I don't think I could blame her. Both Bellatrix and Andromeda doted over her, every waking second and seemed to shield her from students and teachers alike."

Tonks sat and listened intently as Slughorn went on and on about her mother and aunts, talking about some of their antics and work. He went slightly more in depth about what each one was like, both apart from their sisters and with them as he quickly finished McGonagall's bottle of firewhiskey. It wasn't long after his source of drink ran dry did Slughorn doze off in the armchair, lightly snoring before the warm fireplace. Tonks sighed and smiled as she shook her head, while she wouldn't of minded hearing more about them, she had more than enough to think over. While she was just as curious about her mother and Narcissa, it was Bellatrix who was at the foremost of her thoughts. '_Providing everything is true… and now that seems likely… Bellatrix was the most different.'_

Bellatrix sounded like she held as much regard for the rules as Tonks had done at school, Slughorn had mentioned numerous times that he had to punish Bellatrix for breaking them over and over. She was always wondering the corridors and grounds at night, usually with her sisters in tow and she would either get up to mischief, or go exploring restricted areas as Bellatrix apparently was a very inquisitive person. While not cruel, she had a knack for winding people up and would play mind games a lot and surprisingly it was directed a lot of the time at those who believed themselves to be better than others, like most pure bloods. She relished putting them in their place and while she was immensely popular with the boys, she never paid them any interest as she didn't want anyone to come between her and her sisters. Although she did use her charm and beauty to manipulate them at times into getting what she wanted or her sisters needed, which sometimes caused trouble between her and other girls. According to Slughorn, it was in Bellatrix's last few years at Hogwarts that she began to change, although still not into the person she is today. Unfortunately Slughorn had chosen that moment to doze off, leaving Tonks in the dark about what changes Bellatrix went through.

'_Mum was right… There are a few similarities between me and Bellatrix from what Slughorn told me…'_ She thought with a frown, she had rarely followed the rules and was always curious about that which was forbidden. Like Bellatrix it seems, Tonks had always enjoyed teasing and winding up her classmates and also was just as popular with the boys, although unlike Bellatrix, Tonks had no quarrel about getting involved.

Tonks was dragged out of her thoughts when the fireplace roared into life and out stepped Professor McGonagall, whose gaze switched between both Tonks and Slughorn before falling upon the empty bottle and gave a deep frowned. The sound of the fire bursting into life had been enough to stir the sleeping Professor as Slughorn make a sharp noise of surprise, his eyes shooting open as he moved restlessly in the chair. "Goodness gracious me, you frightened the life out of me." He muttered sleepily, half to himself and half to McGonagall.

"I'm surprised you heard me come in, given the amount of _my_ bottle you've drunk Horace." McGonagall stated sharply in a stern voice, Tonks covered her mouth up as she feigned a cough to hide her amusement as McGonagall scolded Slughorn while he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. With a sigh the older witch turned her attention to Tonks. "I trust you had an enlightening chat?"

"I think… Enlightening would be an understatement… But yes." Tonks found herself admitting.

McGonagall's face and tone gave away no hint to show that she was either pleased or displeased with the development. "I see… And how do you feel? Can you change now?"

Rather than answering, Tonks closed her eyes and relaxed her body as she focused on the desired image and let herself go. She felt herself smile as she felt the pleasing sensation return to her, she sensed the magic flow throughout every inch of her, buzzing and tingling beneath her skin. The mutterings of a fascinated Slughorn told her when the transformation was complete and opened her eyes. "I believe so." Tonks said with a small smile.

"Good, then it was time you got back. Before suspicion starts to arouse, I trust you'll be able to think of something to explain your absence?" McGonagall asked as she started over to her desk, pulling out a small package and placing it in her draw.

"Yes, you're right… And I'll think of something. Thank you Professor." Tonks smiled warmly at the older witch who responded in kind, before Tonks turned her attention to a still captivated Slughorn. "And thank you too Professor Slughorn."

"You're welcome my dear, I rather enjoyed our chat, perhaps we can do it again sometime if you want to learn more." Slughorn gave her a smile which Tonks gave a small polite nod. '_I may do just that.' _The smile faded from the man's face and a sombre expression filled his features. "I must say, I never thought anything would ever be able to separate those sisters, they lived for each other… I can't help but wonder that there is more to it than just your mother going off with your dad…" Slughorn's eyes seemed to glaze over as he stared of into the distance once again lost in thought. '_If what everyone has said so far is true, then I agree… Something much more must have taken place back then, something much darker… But what?'_

Tonks had begun heading over to the door when Slughorn decided to carry on talking to her. "Say, you couldn't do me a favour in return could you?"

"What kind of favour?" Tonks said cautiously.

"Well, I'm throwing a spot of supper in my room tonight and I was wondering you could perhaps persuade Harry to come? And you too are welcome of course, as is Miss Granger." The old man's face lit up as he put forth his request while McGonagall coughed in the background, which suspiciously sounded like it was hiding her own amusement.

'_I see… My price to pay… He knows full well I can't turn him down after disclosing my secret… Crafty, typical Slytherin.' _"I'll see what I can do." Tonks said with mock enthusiasm.

"Splendid, give my regards to your mother next time you see her."

Tonks nodded and started to turn away, but something was bothering her, something she had been meaning to ask ever since Slughorn brought her up. "Oh… I do have one last question…" Tonks said over her shoulder, watching Slughorn's expression. "What happened to Dora? It's just… My mother's never mentioned her before."

Tonks felt her heart plummet as she watched Slughorn's face turn grave, whatever he was about to say, wasn't good. "Yes I'd imagine not… Tragic… She turned up dead at her parents' home a few years after leaving Hogwarts. Presumed murdered, one of the first victims of the first wizarding war sadly…" Slughorn turned away, muttering to himself words that sounded vaguely like '_Poor girl.'_

Not knowing what to say, Tonks merely gave a brief nod in acknowledgement before then undoing the wards and unlocking the door. She paused momentary as she held the door handle, contemplating before opening the door and heading on her way.

* * *

Tonks took her time walking back to the Gryffindor tower as she racked her brain over and over, cross referencing what both Slughorn and her mother had said, and what she had seen in the Black Memoirs. It felt important, all this knowledge, although the young Auror couldn't work out why… She couldn't explain to herself why she was so interested in her families past, albeit grudgingly… There was no reason why Tonks should care about it; it had no impact on current events. Was it purely to sate her curiosity? Or was it something else? During Auror training, one of the most important lessons they were taught was to know your enemy. Was she simply following her Auror instincts? And if so, how did learning about Bellatrix's past, who seemed to be a different person back then, help her against the current day Bellatrix?

When she reached the fat lady's portrait, she composed herself and feigned a smile before speaking out loud the password and stepping through into the common room. Her eyes scanned the crowded room and it didn't take long for her gaze to fall upon the trio sitting by the window, as if sensing someone's gaze, Harry turned his head and spotted Tonks. He looked concerned and it wasn't until she gave him a smile from across the room did his worried expression drop and be replaced by a more positive one. Gently pushing past her fellow housemates, Tonks made her way over to Harry.

Noticing there wasn't a spare seat available, Tonks smiled slyly to herself and with a surprisingly elegant motion, she sat herself on Harry's lap in a slightly seductive fashion. Harry turned red as he blushed and someone in the room wolf whistled, Ron grinned sheepishly at his friend while Hermione gave her a warm encouraging smile.

"H… Hi Aimée… Erm… Is everything ok?" He asked still slightly flustered.

Tonks smiled warmly down at him from her elevated position. "Yeah, things are sorted… Although I should be asking you the same question… You look a little red." Tonks giggled slightly as she teased him, and then frowned when something occurred to her. "Hmm I'm not too heavy for you am I?"

"What?" Harry blinked and looked over at his friends, Tonks didn't follow his gaze but heard Hermione whisper, '_Don't go there Harry.' _Harry looked back up at Tonks while she gave him a slightly evil look. "No, no of course not… Just surprised that's all, that someone as well… Formed as you, can be so light."

Tonks's eyebrows rose as she glared at him. "Well formed…?" She sighed and laughed slightly to herself. "You don't do this very often do you?" Tonks teased and gave him a smile. _'So naïve and innocent at times… It's so cute.'_

"No, not really." Harry admitted with a nervous laugh then tried to change to subject away from Tonks's weight. "So… What did McGonagall want? You were gone longer than I expected… Was starting to think it was bad news."

"Worrying about me? That's so sweet of you." Tonks said as she teased him yet again, before pulling a somewhat serious face. "My mother heard about the attack last week, and wanted reassurance from McGonagall that I was still safe here… Then I bumped into Professor Slughorn, who seemed to be in the mood to reminisce, I was unable to get away as he went on about all the famous witches and wizards he taught and knew."

"Oh I'm so sorry… That must have been terrible for you." Harry said with mock sympathy, failing to mask the amusement in his tone. She heard Ron snort before both Harry and Ron started laughing.

"Oh laugh it up Potter! You'll get a taste of it tonight, Slughorn has invited… _Us _to his room for dinner." Tonks retorted in a smug tone, but Harry just continued to laugh. "He also invited you Hermione and… Well erm… Sorry Ron, he didn't really mention you…" She finished off awkwardly, not meeting Ron's gaze.

Hermione groaned as she banged her head gently against the table, Ron on the other hand scowled and muttered darkly to himself. "Ah I don't think so, I've got detention with Snape tonight remember? But I'm sure you two will have fun."

Tonks folded her arms and pouted, both she and Hermione gave Harry a rather annoyed look as he continued to chuckle smugly to himself. A boisterous voice soon drowned out Harry's chuckling as the obnoxious lad from the Quidditch try-outs earlier spoke up as she approached them by the window. "Was that Slughorn's party you were talking about just then?" He asked casually, giving both the girls a sly smile and a wink.

"Erm yes we were McLaggen." Harry said politely, but clearly seemed annoyed at their housemate eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Great! I've been invited too." McLaggen said rather smugly, the sound of Hermione butting her head against the table came again, abit more loudly than before followed by her muttering '_Ow.'_ To herself.

"Ah well, I'm not going. I've got detention." Harry repeated, this time without the smugness as he frowned at the older lad.

"Yes I heard, hard luck mate. Still, I'll be happy to escort both your friend here and Granger to dinner." Again he gave both Tonks and Hermione, what Tonks assumed was meant to be, a charming smile. But he just came across as creepy as a shiver shot down her spine, it wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking as his eyes briefly dropped to her chest. '_Typical teenage boy.'_ Tonks thought as she inwardly sighed.

Tonks raised her hand and gave a dismissive gesture, taking it upon herself to speak out before things turned nasty. "Thanks for the offer but… We're fine thanks." She said through a fake smile.

"If you say so, but you don't know what you're missing." As if to make some shrewd point, McLaggen flexed his body slightly, hoping that his athletic build would have to girls teeming over him.

"We'll take that risk." Tonks shook her head and rolled her eyes. '_How very desperate.' _

His smiled faltered briefly from his lips as his attempts to impress the girls failed miserably and instead turned to Ron. "Don't worry Ron, I'll look after your girlfriend tonight." Ron's face went dark and Hermione had to grab his arm to stop him doing anything foolish, not that McLaggen noticed. Tonks scowled as she realised what McLaggen was up too, he was still sour about losing the Keeper try-outs to Ron and was after some petty form of payback to make himself feel better.

"Given your performance today on the field…" Tonks stated with a wicked grin, pausing for a second to let the reminder sink in. "Perhaps you aren't really the best candidate to look after someone or something."

"What did you say?" McLaggen's face turned red, obviously not too pleased with the tables being reversed.

"You heard."

"If you weren't a girl-" He began to say and immediately Tonks was on her feet, close up and personal with the large lad her burning gaze didn't waver.

"You'd what exactly?" She whispered, surprising herself with the amount of venom her words held. A hand grabbed her arm gently from behind and she looked out of the corner of her eye to see the comforting eyes of Harry as he silently threw in his support.

Tonks hoped she was coming across intimidating enough, although she doubted even someone as obnoxious as McLaggen would hit a girl. It seemed to work as he started to turn away, giving her a disgusted look before walking away. But just before he was out of range of her hearing, she heard him make an obscene comment, something deep inside her snapped and her wand shot out from her sleeve. With a flick of her wrist a loud crack filled the room as McLaggen's belt snapped, sending his trousers falling to the floor and much to her surprise and disgust, he had picked that day to go _commando._ She also silently reprimanded herself for losing control, today had already reminded her once how little it could take to blow her cover if she lost her cool. Luckily she could feel nothing had changed, appearance wise, but after the earlier trouble controlling her abilities she had to be much more careful.

Still… Tonks like everyone else found the funny side about what just happened and started laughing as McLaggen quickly covered himself up with one hand and reached down to grab his trousers with the other. Pulling them up he hurried quickly out of the common room while the whole time laughter followed him. Sniggering away Tonks turned and took her comfortable seat back on Harry's lap, the adrenaline was rushing through her. She was very pleased with herself and didn't feel a hint of shame or remorse, '_He deserved it.'_

"Aimée! That was brilliant!" Harry said between laughing.

"Oh it was nothing." Tonks replied with mock innocence as she tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. "People like that need putting in their places every once awhile, those that think they are so much better than everyone else and-" Tonks froze as her mind made a connection with her conversation with Slughorn. 'S_he had a knack for winding people up_… _Those who believed themselves to be better than others… She relished putting them in their place.'_ She couldn't help but let out a sigh. '_Well done Tonks, way to prove mum right.'_

"Aimée? Something wrong?" Hermione asked as she leant across the table, catching Tonks's gaze as she pondered to herself.

"Hmm? Oh… No, just lost in thought… Well, at least now Slughorn's dinner will be more entertaining. Wonder how he will act…"

"Yeah… I'm going to have to make sure you and him keep out of each other's ways." Hermione said with a frown and sighed.

Grinning at the brunette, Tonks put her arm around Harry and all four sat there for the next couple of hours gossiping and laughing. A few times Hermione would try directing them towards doing essays due for the following week but her plea's fell on deaf ears as the others were too riled up. As dinner fast approached they gathered their things and headed down to the main hall so Harry and Ron could have a bite to eat, only to run into Slughorn before they made it to their seats. He gave Tonks a knowing look and a not so subtle wink, which luckily the others didn't notice before then proceeding to make sure Harry knew of his invitation. When Harry informed Slughorn of his reason why he couldn't attend, the old Professor was not deterred and seemed convince he could change Snape's mind. '_Pfft good luck with that.'_

Dinner past without much happening, Ron stayed in a foul mood over how Slughorn rather rudely ignored him. While a few students had approached Tonks about the _McLaggen incident_ which would liven up the atmosphere periodically, it seemed the news had travelled fast as it wasn't just Gryffindor's who were quizzing her. After their brief stop for dinner at the Great Hall, they returned to the common room where they sat quietly by the fire and did a little work after Hermione had finally got her way. Every now and then Tonks and Harry would steal a glance at each other, grinning innocently if one caught the other watching them.

At some point Hermione retrieved an abandoned copy of the Evening Prophet which seemed to be the unspoken agreement that it was a time to break from homework. As she read through it and the trio gossiped about the contents, in this case it was about the Malfoy's. Tonks found herself being able to have a moment to comb through her own thoughts while partially listening to the group's suspicions about Draco. Swinging her feet up onto the sofa, she tucked her knees in so that the heels of her feet where up against the bottom of her rear and then laid back into Harry's side. While Tonks couldn't see his expression, she smirked to herself when he causally put his arm around her.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of content while she relaxed, although she soon found out that her attempts to concentrate on her thoughts were in vain. Her current position was far too distracting, she could feel her head gently lifting and falling in rhythm to Harry's breathing then felt her heart quicken as his fingers seemed to fidget and began drawing soft circles on her neck. '_I could get used to this… We need to do it more often I think.'_ She thought to herself with a smile and enjoyed the moment, as if to show her approval and appreciation Tonks let out a low purr.

Tonks wasn't sure how long she relaxed against Harry, time had seemed to stop and everything in the background ceased to be. Even the conversations between the trio fell away until all she could hear was the beating of their hearts and the peaceful sound of Harry inhaling and exhaling. The sound of a book snapping shut sadly brought her out of her daze as Ron stood up and stormed off to his room, still sulking about the lack of dinner invite. A new quiet female voice spoke up shortly, she passed on a short message from Professor Snape informing Harry that detention was still on. Sighing to herself Tonks sat up, knowing that their peaceful moment was at an end.

Harry stood up and bid the girls goodbye but not before calling Hermione over and whispering something to her that Tonks couldn't make out, and then left, giving her a quick glance and a grin. Tonks eyed Hermione curiously as the brunette headed back over to the fire.

"What was that about?" She asked with a suspicious tone.

Hermione just smiled and shrugged. "You'll see later." But before Tonks could pry further, Hermione had gathered her things and told her that they should start making a move to Slughorn's dinner.

* * *

Thankfully Slughorn kept his dinner short as he was too busy fighting the continued drowsiness brought on from a whole bottle of firewhiskey earlier. But he still managed to give them all an earful about some of his past students and showed them the '_Slug Club Wall of Fame'_ which as Slughorn had put it, showcased some of the best he had ever taught. This actually turned out to be the highlight of the night in Tonks's mind.

Hermione had let out a small gasp when her eyes settled on one of the pictures.

"What is it?" Tonks had asked.

"That's Harry's mum, Lily Potter… Well Evans back then." Hermione said with a mixture of surprise and pride, Tonks could guess why. Harry's mum was a muggle born, and yet here she was on the Ex-Head of Slytherins office wall. Even in this picture, Tonks could see what everyone who knew Lily would say to Harry, he had her eyes. Hermione's fondness of Slughorn increased ten-fold, it pleased her to know not all pure-blood Slytherins were muggle born haters; Tonks had to bite her tongue to stop herself from mentioning her mother.

Slughorn, who had been eavesdropping on their chat and much to Tonks appreciation, dropped her mother's name into the conversation and the fact she married a muggle born. He then went on to show them the picture of a young Andromeda Black and her sisters, which slyly seemed to be mainly for Tonks's benefit and then… Then he pointed out the best friend that Tonks had never heard of until today, Dora Watson.

It was a group photo with Slughorn taking up the middle and Dora had taken his left side, Tonks's eyes moved slowly across the photo, Andromeda was on Dora's other side while Narcissa stood between her mother and Bellatrix. The photo seemed so bizarre to Tonks, the three sisters were smiling, talking and laughing with each other, such a normal act for most people… But seeing the Black sisters do so… Tonks felt she was peering into another world, a world long gone. She watched as the young Dora whispered something in her mother's ear and both would giggle, earning an odd look from Bellatrix.

But before she aroused suspicion, Tonks had torn her eyes away from that picture and moved on, re-joining the others for dessert.

* * *

"Well…" Hermione said as they stepped back into the now empty common room. "That could have been worse… Perhaps Harry would like to go after all, if only to see his mother's face on the wall of fame."

"Mmm." Tonks replied, keeping her reply short as she barely listened.

"You ok? You were distracted all through dessert."

"Mmm… Huh? Oh… No just bloated, and a little sleepy I guess." She let out a forced yawn as if to prove her point.

"Well no bed for you yet. I can douse you with water if you're feeling drowsy." Hermione said with a sly grin and laughed when she saw Tonks's confused expression. "You'll see… Come, we may as well get some work done while we wait."

"Oh yeah, because homework is totally going to keep me awake." Tonks said in the most sarcastic manner she could muster. "This wouldn't have something to do with you and Harry whispering earlier by chance would it?"

Hermione didn't answer and just grinned before walking over to one of the seats by the fire and pulling out one of her essays. Tonks dropped into one of the other chairs and laid her head back, no sooner then she had begun to close her eyes, did a gush of water soak her face and top. "Hermione!"

"I told you, no sleeping for you yet." She said with amusement and a small smile she then continued to scribble with her quill. "Still sleepy?"

"No!" Tonks snapped and pouted. "I'm drenched!" If Tonks was expecting any pity she found none, with a sigh Tonks jumped to her feet and pulled off her top. She stood topless in just her bra as she held her top out before her and dried it by shooting out steam from the tip of her wand. As fate would have it, Harry had picked that precise moment to return from his attention and enter the common room. He stood mouth opened and wide eyed as he stared at the topless Tonks. "Oh… Hello Harry, enjoy your detention?"

Tonks made no attempt to cover herself as he gawked at her, blushing a deep shade of scarlet. "Err no… But it just got better." Harry managed to get out and gave a sheepish smile.

"I bet." Hermione muttered under her breath then laughed slightly as Tonks grinned down at her.

"I'll err… Be right back." Harry said quickly as he hurried off up to the boys dormitories, but not before giving the topless Tonks another quick and seemingly quite lustful glance. Shaking her head with a smile and now satisfied that she and her top were now dry, she pulled it back on.

Moments later Harry returned holding what looked to be a cloak. "Right… I erm… I have something to show you Aimée?"

Tonks blinked in confusion and Hermione stood up, packing her stuff away before starting over to the stairs. "Right." She smiled and gave Harry what seemed to be, a nod of encouragement. "I'll see you both in the morning." And before Tonks could say anything, Hermione had vanished upstairs.

"Ooook…" Tonks muttered in a confused tone as Harry approached her.

"You remember what we were talking about earlier? About beautiful places?" He asked as he fidgeted with the cloak.

"Oh… Yes." Tonks replied with a smile. "Why? Are you planning to take me to one? May be a bit hard… Seeing as it's against the rules to be out after night." She had to bite her lip to stop herself from scoffing.

"That's why I brought this." Without saying another word, Harry chucked the cloak over them. "This belonged to my father, it's an invisibility cloak." It was Tonks's turn to stand mouth wide open and gape in awe, but before she had a chance to comment, Harry shushed her and grinned. "Come, quietly."

Shutting her mouth and giving him a curious look, she smiled and together they headed out through the portrait and into the dead of night.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 11 :) Despite only getting half of it and the lengthy dialogue scene :P Damn you Slughorn and you reminiscing ways. I swear each chapter just keeps getting longer and longer, soon I'll get to the point where a chapter never ends lol. Hope you don't hate me too much for the sort-of cliffhanger you got at the end, you'll have to wait till Chapter 12 to see where Harry leads Tonks :)

Review and leave your feedback and questions if you have time ^^


	12. Chapter 12: Avalon

**A/N: **Here if the second half of the previous chapter! ^^ And god damn it it's even longer lol. I feel I should warn you… But I can't, not really anyway without giving anything away. But expect hints at adult themes in this chapter and don't kill me! But it's not between who you might think, a few shocks and surprises in store for some. Erm not much to say in this AN, just, I'm sorry if some of you don't enjoy or like my choice of… Well you'll see lol. Anyway I hope you do enjoy it ^^ Here's chapter 12.

**Disclaimer: **The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Read and Review if you enjoy it and have time please ^^ I'll try update soon.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Avalon**

**Tonks**

They had only spoke once as they huddled close under the cloak and travelled the dark and almost eerie corridors and that was when Harry asked Tonks to light her wand. When Harry pulled out a piece of old parchment, Tonks seemed confused, '_Directions of some sort perhaps?' _He lightly tapped the scroll with his wand and said in a low voice. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Tonks would have laughed at how amusing the incantation was, but instead stared in awe as the parchment seemed to come to life, streaks of black ink appeared and seemingly on their own, started to draw out what seemed to be the entire layout of the castle. Small black blobs appeared on the map in different areas of the castle and moved about in random patterns, Harry prodded his wand at two black circles which were stationary not far from the Gryffindor common room. Two banners appeared over their heads and marked them as, Harry Potter and Aimée Petit. '_So this is what Remus meant?_ Her hand moved instinctively to the necklace she hadn't taken of since coming to Hogwarts. Harry looked at her and gave her a grin as they started forward.

Tonks smiled to herself as she noticed a small error in Harry's plan, it seems in his rush or excitement, he hadn't taken into account if the cloak would completely cover the pair of them, which it struggled to do so. '_Not a problem really… Not if I do this…'_ She thought to herself with a smirk and pressed up close to Harry as they walked, she wrapped her arm around him in an attempt to minimize the gap between them. Or at least that was one of her motives; her ulterior motive was much more… Intimate in nature, using the opportunity given to take advantage and tease him as her body rubbed seductively against his in such close quarters.

Harry gave her a knowing look out of the corner of his large emerald eyes, a warm yet piercing look that made her go slightly weak at the knees. At one point they had found themselves pinned against the wall to avoid being discovered by a pair of patrolling Auror's who they were unable to avoid even with the aid of the enchanted map. Tonks could feel Harry's heated breath as he closed the distance, his hands gentle pinning her shoulders against the stone wall, and it took all her restraint to stop herself planting a passionate kiss on those innocent lips. As much as she wanted to, it sadly would have given away their position and not only that, but would have put an end to tonight's undertaking.

After taking their times descending a large number of staircases and using some of the less popular passages to avoid people on patrol or the resident ghosts. They soon found themselves out on the school grounds where they stopped for a few moments. '_Well this is a good sign.'_ She thought with a warm smile as she peered up as the night sky, the sky was clear of clouds and a full moon hung at its centre, like an artist's masterpiece surrounded by the light of a thousand candles. For a night in the middle of September in the highlands of Scotland, it was only slightly mild out but a chill still nipped at her skin as Tonks wished for an extra layer and found herself appreciating Harry's close proximity for entirely new reasons. "So… Am I allowed to know where we're going?" Tonks ask in the sweetest tone she could muster.

"Well… No, but only because I… Erm… I'm not too sure either…" Harry replied with a bashful grin and chuckled. "I mean… I know where I want to take you… It's just I'm not sure if it exists…"

Tonks blinked at him and wondered if he could see her confused look in the shadow of the cloak. "You want to take me to a place that you don't know if it exists?"

"Erm… Yeah basically." He turned his head to face her and grinned before taking her hand and leading her across the grounds towards the forbidden forest, she felt her cheeks warm at this small gesture, feeling his hand become entwined with hers.

"Well I'm glad we cleared that up." She said with a tease and squeezed his hand, picking up pace to meet his strides as they entered the treeline of the forest. Harry folded up the map and put it in his robes before lighting his own wand, although the bright full moon was illuminating the grounds in its splendour, the forest itself was void of such luxuries.

Harry chuckled lightly to himself, "It will become clear when we get there."

"When we arrive at the place that you're not sure exists… How very mysterious and romantic, you sure know how to keep a girl in suspense." Tonks said with another tease, fluttering her eyes at Harry when he glanced back. "So… What a lovely full moon… I hope we don't run into any werewolves." Tonks couldn't help but laugh as she thought of Remus. Something was nudging at the back of her mind, a little voice irritating her, it was that silly little thing that some of her peer's would remind her with frustration, that she lacked. Common sense and the art of being professional, the little voice was trying to tell her that taking a midnight stroll alone with Harry was a terrible idea, especially after last weekend. She might have actually listened to it if at the current moment in time; her fingers weren't entwined around Harry's or if she hadn't of been close enough that she could feel his body heat. Both of these things among others seemed like perfectly good reasons to her for to ignore common sense.

"Let's hope not, don't really want to go through that again…" Tonks tilted her head and stared at Harry, hoping he'd elaborate. "Another time… And besides that's why we have the cloak."

"Err Harry… It's not sight that werewolves are well known for… And I don't think this cloak would work too well in masking our scent." She couldn't help but giggle. '_I've got to tell Hermione that, she'll go nuts and pull her hair out.'_

"I… I know, I was err… Kidding." He replied with a groan and gave her a smug grin when he looked at her, Tonks just replied with a look that said, '_Suuuure you were.'_

As they got further in, Harry removed the cloak and folded it around his arm. They stayed close together taking care not to trip, Tonks wasn't sure how long or far they walked but it couldn't have been no more than 15 minutes when they saw a moon lit clearing ahead. "I think this is it." Harry said quietly and before Tonks could question him, he led her by her hand towards the clearing. "It's still a beautiful view if it's not here…"

Again he didn't give her a chance to quiz him on his comment and followed close behind as they neared their destination, the scene before them started to become clearer. The clearing was situated along the shore of the Black Lake and directly opposite was the castle, as they got closer Tonks could see how the moonlight reflected against the still water of the lake, giving it a silvery shine… Then, they arrived in the clearing…

A strange sense of familiarity shot through her the second her foot stepped out from the treeline and into the small moonlit glade, she felt the change before she saw it, the magic bristled against her skin, prickling the tiny hairs that lined the back of her slender neck. But she found she didn't have time to contemplate the strange feeling, instead she stood awestruck as the scene changed the second she had fully entered the area. Harry was also standing wide eyed and mouth opened as he stared at the scene, the scene that he hadn't been sure existed and now Tonks knew why. It was by far the most magical and beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes on, something so divine that it should have only of existed in a story.

In fact, that's exactly where it had once belonged as a spark ignited deep inside her, rekindling a very old memory from her childhood. It was of her mother telling her a bed time story, she remembered her mother's hair first, Tonks's face was nuzzled in it as she listened to her mother's soft voice. She had told her a story about a magical lake which played host to two castles, how her father had taken her mother during the middle of the night during a full moon, where they first told each other they loved one another. Tonks had always believed that it was just a made up fairy tale, but now… Standing on the shore of the lake, Tonks realised her mother had been sharing a fond memory with her as she surveyed the scene.

As she moved closer, the crunch of what sounded to be like… Frost? Beneath her feet caused her to look down. Sure enough, out of nowhere, the glade had miraculously frozen over. But it was unlike any frost Tonks had seen before, every blade of grass, every flower was immortalized perfectly inside a slim blue tomb made up of ice. The ground glistened with light shades of blue and a mixture of violets, oranges and turquoises scattered the glade's floor as the colours from the flora beneath escaped and merged with those of their vaults. The trees around the glade were just the same and not just the trees in the glade but every tree throughout the forest for as far as Tonks could see. They too were entombed in ice, each leaf dangled like icicles from branches capped with snow, yet despite the frozen scene, Tonks didn't feel cold. Quite the opposite in fact, from the second she had entered the glade Tonks had felt as if a warming charm had been cast over her, the chill had long since fled her skin, her breath was no longer rising in front of her in a puff of smoke.

Utterly confused and perplexed, Tonks turned tail and headed back for the treeline as she tried to figure it out, and sure enough, as soon as her foot stepped into the forest. The scene reverted back in a blink of an eye, no frost, no snow, and no warmth, just the same old ominous and creepy dark forest. Tonks looked back at the glade which too was now entirely normal and… No Harry. Panicking slightly, she moved back into the glade only to see him appear out of thin air before her as the scene once again shifted to its majestic form. '_It's like… We've crossed some sort of threshold and stepped into a whole new world…But that's not possible…'_ Blinking rapidly in confusion, she turned her gaze towards the lake and all questions fled her mind for the time being as she stared upon this wonder.

Just like the glade, the silvery water of the still lake had changed and became crystal clear and translucent, Tonks would have believed the water to have vanished if it wasn't for the odd ripple, which in itself looked totally bizarre and yet wonderful. The lake's floor sparkled, made up of countless flawless crystals, each one caught the moonlight perfectly and held its divine light in their cores, creating a ground that looked utterly heavenly and of the purest white, something that would be fit only for the halls of some god or goddess.

Strange wisps of silvery smoke were randomly appearing from the surface of the lake and waved about slowly in the air as they rose, splintering and vanishing as they reached a certain height. Hovering over the translucent lake, darting around, were an uncountable number of small bright lights, fairies were dancing away. On their own or in small groups, the sound fairies made was just incoherent rabble to human ears, but such a horde together like this… They were producing a melody that could only be described as mind numbingly captivating; it pierced Tonks's soul and set it ablaze with bliss and serenity.

But that wasn't all; amidst this celestial landscape was its crowning jewel. Sitting at the depths of the lake, in the centre was a castle of white and grey stone. A whole underwater castle sitting under the shadow of Hogwarts, from here Tonks could barely make out much detail; it seemed so far away… Yet the Black Lake wasn't _that_ deep, not deep enough to hide something so big and remain undetected. _'Just where are we? Or better yet… Where are we looking into?'_

Tonks had no idea how long they stared at scene before them, both had been too awestruck to speak, gulping down hard and trying to find her tongue, Tonks turned to look at Harry. "What is this place?"

Harry didn't look at her at first. "I have no idea… I've been to this spot before, but it's never done this… But I overheard some of the ghost's talking, and they mentioned a glade that transforms under the moonlight."

Tonks looked away and back to the impossible castle. "It's so beautiful… It doesn't seem possible… That castle… Does it belong to the Merpeople?" She couldn't contain the astonishment and disbelief in her voice, she felt as if she was dreaming, the scene before her… Was too good to be true.

"No. They have a village there; I saw it during the Triwizard Tournament… But it was nothing like that, that is something new, something different." Harry finally tore his eyes away from the sight and looked at Tonks, meeting her gaze. "So… Erm… Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it… Thank you." Tonks said with a blush and grinned at Harry who responded with a blush of his own. Harry seemed to relax abit as anxiety slipped from his features as he started to grow viable pleased with himself at her positive reaction. She gave him a soft smile, torn between closing the gap between them and inspecting the divine scene. '_No reason I can't do both.'_ She thought to herself and picked to inspect the lake first, after all… She'll more than likely be too distracted with Harry to do it later.

Moving slowly towards the water's edge she crouched down, she heard the ground crunch close behind her as Harry choose to indulge his curiosity also. Reaching out with a mixture of apprehension, curiosity and awe, she childish prodded the water's surface and had to suppress a laugh when she found herself being mildly surprised that her finger grew wet. Tonks being enthralled with her curse, the curse of insatiable curiosity, took the plunge, literally as she thrust her hand under the water that wasn't really there, sending forth ripples that couldn't really exist. "Wow…" She muttered, her fingers reached out and brushed the lakes bed, she half expected to feel grit, sludge and dirt. But she didn't, she felt what she saw… Flawless crystal, turning she looked up at Harry who had a smug look about him. "This is really beautiful… You sure know how to make a girl feel special…" And special she felt indeed, no one had ever treated her to something so… Pure, so beautiful. No one had ever gone through so much trouble to make her happy. '_Did dad make you feel this special that night too mum?'_

Harry shifty slightly, he looked both pleased with the compliment and bashful. "I… Well… I thought you might like it… Although I must say, even compared to this, you are still far more beautiful."

Unable to stop herself giving him a large grin, she splashed her hand up at him. Harry laughed and hopped back, avoiding the worst of the unprovoked splashing. Tonks bit down on her lip and stood slowly, not taking her eyes of off Harry who was now holding her gaze as she begun to step closer, slowly and silently. He seemed to be aware that Tonks had something in mind and ran his hand back through his hair as he gave her a sheepish smile.

Tonks gave him a sly grin back as she finished closing the distance between them. "You flatterer, I don't believe you, but still… Thank you." Tonks flicked the now usual culprit, a stray strand of hair out of her face and looked deep into Harry's emerald eyes as he stared back, she gulped slightly and broke eye contact as she looked down, feeling anxious and strangely shy and timid. '_What's wrong with me? It's not like I haven't done this before…_' She reached out slowly and brushed the tips of her fingers against his hand, drawing the tiniest of circles before tracing his arms with her hands as they moved up him.

"Aimée?" She heard him call out her name in a soft, gentle and very caring tone. "If you're… Feeling uncomfortable…-" That did it, she couldn't resist his gentle and caring nature, couldn't resist those large warm emerald orbs nor his hypnotic voice which always held a variety of emotions in abundance. She couldn't resist the boy who lived anymore as she looked up swiftly and without warning placed a firm kiss on his soft lips.

The kiss was short and sweet, and had taken Harry by complete surprise. Although the exchange was brief, Tonks felt as although time had frozen and the world had ceased to be. His lips were soft, warm, slightly moist, her arms had made their way to his shoulders where they rubbed and squeezed, releasing all her pent up frustrations in one burst. As far as first kisses went, this one was by far was the one that would live on in eternity for her, the one she would remember fondly every time she touched her lips. '_One day I'm sure to pay a heavy price for my deception but until then… This makes it… Totally worth it' _Tonks thought as she enjoyed what would become her guilty pleasure.

They both were flustered when they broke away after what seemed like hours, although in reality it was mere seconds. For a few moments they avoided eye contact with each other as their cheeks burned furiously, both of them sporting sheepish grins. "Well… Erm… That was… Nice." Harry finally said as he broke the awkward silence, lightly chucking to himself which Tonks joined in on.

Tonks couldn't help but snort and give him a mock glare. "Just nice? Is that all you have to say for yourself Mr Potter?" Tonks gave him her most stern voice, hoping to throw him off guard as she teased him. It seemed to work as he stuttered and tried to correct himself… But he never got a chance as Tonks sealed his silence with another kiss.

* * *

**Tonks**

Sometime later, after much talking, cuddling and not to mention more than a couple more brief exchanges. The portrait to the Gryffindor common room swung open and in stepped a cloaked Harry and Tonks, who discarded the cloak as so the door had closed behind them. Tonks started giggling away as she moved into the room, after suppressing the need to during their trip back through the corridors. To avoid being caught by an Auror, they had stepped silently into an alcove, or rather Tonks had pulled Harry with her where they indulged briefly in their new pastime. It was safe to say, Tonks was currently on a high, she was the type who would open all their presents in one quick burst, or devour their horde of Easter eggs within minutes.

This was no exception, and she found herself fighting hard to gain some self-control. As much as she'd of liked to indulge all night and explore new territory with Harry, she didn't want to rush or scare him off. He didn't need to say anything, but over the time she had known Harry both as Tonks and Aimée, she had worked out the extent of his experience with girls, which is to say, not much. But Tonks didn't have an issue with that at all; she was more than happy with current developments, happier than she had been in a long time.

Harry joined Tonks by the staircase, and much to her delight, he seemed as equally chuffed with what had taken place and for the first time since she had known Harry. She could see him truly happy, with no sorrow, anger or stress bubbling away deep under the surface. "I really enjoyed tonight Harry." She lent close and gave him a brief kiss. "Thank you."

"So did I." Harry took both her hands, covering them gently with his as he spoke, using a tone that did nothing to bring her down from her high. "I erm… See you in the morning?" He asked as he looked into her eyes then escorted her the remaining few feet to the girls staircase, Tonks almost mewed at the polite and sweet gesture.

"Of course." Tonks said warmly as they prepared to part company for the night, but not before Tonks lent in to give Harry a kiss goodnight, she made sure that this one lasted as their lips pressed lightly together. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Aimée." And with that Tonks slowly turned grudgingly and headed up the stairs, but she made sure to give Harry pleasant dreams as Tonks took extra care to swing her hips and rear with each step, flashing a grin over her shoulder before disappearing from sight.

Tonks practically skipped to her dormitory and to the foot of her bed where she flexed and had a long stretch, while stifling the urge to cheer out loud. Kicking of her shoes, she quickly got undressed, longing for the comfort of her bed and where she hoped she would dream about this night over and over. '_Shame I don't know how to use the Black Memoirs, I could watch that over and over…'_ Tonks felt that nothing at all could dampen her spirit right now as she slid into bed… Or so she thought.

'_I don't think you need my help to recollect that memory just yet.'_ The sound of Morgana's voice piercing her mind at that moment was similar to what it would have felt like taking a bludger to the stomach, feeling as although she had the wind completely knocked out of her brutally and without mercy.

Tonks rolled onto her side mumbled into her pillow. "Please… Not now…"

Tonks felt a smug sense of amusement surge forth from Morgana's presence deep within her mind '_Now that's hardly the way to greet your dear old great ancestor. Any particular reason?'_

'_I've had the most fantastic night… Please don't ruin it for me…'_ Despite knowing it was hopeless, Tonks grabbed the edge of her pillow and wrapped it over her head, hoping that somehow, it will block out spirits voice and presence.

'_Oh I know you have.' _Another flash of amusement accompanied Morgana's voice, Tonks felt a stab of anger at the thought that her private moment with Harry had been spied on by her ancestor. _ 'I have no intention of ruining your night, now quit being melodramatic, it doesn't become you and it certain doesn't become a child of Black.'_

Tonks groaned and cursed her body as she felt her blood tingle and sing beneath her skin, reacting to the ancestral call that was singing to her body, mind and soul. _'I have good reason to be weary after what you showed me last time…'_

'_Hmm. Perhaps it was a bit of a dive in the deep end, but it was necessary.' _

'_Necessary? Just why are you doing this exactly?' _Tonks found herself asking the presence that lurked in the depths of her awareness; she felt she may as well get some answers from Morgana if she had no choice but to endure her ancestors company.

'_It's my duty. To educate the children of Black in their heritage.'_ Morgana's voice droned on, Tonks could detect the annoyance in the tone and thought maybe she hit a nerve. Did spirits have nerves to hit? Whatever the reason, Tonks didn't believe what Morgana said, or at least she believed it wasn't the whole truth, definitely felt like there was more at work then just a duty to educate.

'_I don't want to know about the house of Black.'_ Tonks retorted stubbornly, both of them knew it was a barefaced lie.

'_I have lived for over a millennia, do not believe you can lie to me child.' _Tonks flinched as Morgana's cold sharp tone came fast and struck her hard, it sliced through her mind and shredded her defiance leaving Tonks suddenly feeling very small._ 'You seem to have forgotten, I see all, and I've seen how you've been running about all week, learning about our family.'_

She half wanted to lie again, but the lingering icy sensation deep within her became a strong deterrent. With a sigh, Tonks removed the pillow that she had tried to use to shield her mind and sat up in her bed. '_You left me with too many questions; I needed some answers for the sake of closure.'_

'_Which is what I'm here to provide, answers.'_ With that comment, Tonks felt her body and soul being deeply drawn in the direction of where the orb was hidden. Tonks knew what it meant, just as she knew it would be futile to try and resist… but surprising Tonks didn't attempt to, too many questions had plagued her mind the past week and if this was a chance to get answers she'd likely not find anywhere else, she couldn't pass up the chance.

Slipping out of bed in just her nighty, she pulled out the trunk from under her bed and began rummaging through the contents, shifting them to one side until the Black Memoirs were revealed. She slowly reached down, Tonks could feel the magic radiating of its surface as her hand neared it but just before her flesh made contact, she hesitated. '_If it's about Bellatrix… I'm not interested, I've heard enough about her today.' _Tonks thought bitterly to the spirit as her hand hovered over the crystal then cursed herself for the lack of sincerity her comment had held. No matter how she felt about her aunt, the subject was riddled with mystery and Tonks hated how it intrigued her instead of disgusted her.

'_Perhaps you should show her a little more gratitude; you wouldn't have enjoyed tonight's splendours if it wasn't for Bellatrix.'_

"Damn it…_" _Her face scrunched up and found herself swearing under her breath, Morgana knew just how to peak her curiosity._ 'What do you mean?'_

'_Like Andromeda and Narcissa Black, and now like yourself. Bellatrix also went there with her lover.' _Once again amusement accompanied the spirit's tone, but also something else… Pride? Sentimentality?

The last word Morgana mentioned, swept aside any resistance Tonks had remaining. The identity of Bellatrix's lover was something Tonks had pondered heavily over. _'Shit…' _Finally establishing that the fight was lost, taking a deep breath Tonks picked up the Black Memoirs cautiously. Tonks felt the tremendous power that was surging from the delicate crystal; she felt the same intense feeling and pleasure that she had felt when she had imprinted. But unlike the first time, she didn't feel her life force ebb away and retained full control over her body and senses. Not wanting to risk the fact that that may change, Tonks stood up with the orb and stepped over her trunk, sliding back into the comfort and warmth of her bed._ 'I'm going to regret this aren't I?' _She thought as she pulled the duvet up tight and adopted the fetal position, cradling the crystal in her palms as she tucked her head under the covers and stared at the light emanating from the artefact.

'_That depends on if you let your irrational hate for Bellatrix overwhelm you.'_

'_It's not Irrational!' _

'_Isn't it? Can you explain why you hate her so?'_

'_She killed Sirius!' _Her hand tightened around the crystal as she grew tense with rage and grief.

'_Debateable, but a poor example either way. You hated her before his death. Why?'_ Morgana on the other hand sounded remarkably calm in an eerie sort of way, her choice of words pricked at Tonks mind. But Tonks didn't have time to review the spirits comment, she was on the defensive and so Morgana's comment wormed its way deep down until Tonks was ready to reflect.

'_She's a monster! And Because… Because of what our family did to my mother!'_

'_And yet you don't feel hate for the others that follow the same path as Bellatrix. Nor do you hate Narcissa and the other members of your house.' _Morgana was certainly living to her uncanny historic image, of the charismatic Temptress, whose silver tongue could crumble the strongest of willed individuals, her ability to use words to find the chink in a person's armour and exploit it with blunt force and without mercy. 'Tell_ me, has Andromeda or Ted Tonks for that matter, ever spoke ill of Bellatrix?'_

'_You already know the answer… No.'_ Tonks knew she was losing this battle too, she found it hard to express her anger and will at someone who lurked only in her mind, Tonks could feel how Morgana's few select choice of words were unravelling her conviction piece by piece, as if uncoiling a rattlesnake to then extract it's venom.

'_So I ask you again, why do you hate her?'_

'_I don't know! I just… Do.'_ Tonks inwardly sighed in defeat for Morgana had forced her to see, in a rather sneaky and devious manner. She couldn't provide a logical or rational answer for what she believed she felt for her aunt… Or what she thought she had once felt.

'_Hmph, perhaps you should think on this some more later. But enough of this for now, I believe you want some answers.' _And before Tonks could reply, she felt the world fall away around her and her consciousness fade.

* * *

**Bellatrix**

Tonks found herself staring at a reflection on the water's surface of a young girl in black school robes marked with Slytherin colours, she had long thick raven curled shoulder length hair that laid wildly over her shoulder's and danced in the breeze, her lips were full and red, they stood out heavily against the girls flawlessly pale skin. Long eyelashes sat atop dark coloured orbs that Tonks couldn't make out in the nights light, the girl had a strong jaw and highly defined cheekbones, both blended cleanly into her slightly round yet slender face. Tonks of course knew right away who the body belonged to, Bellatrix Lestrange, or Black as she would have been then. The young Bellatrix was lacking the anguish that was so heavy in her eyes in the previous memory and her eyes were less strained. By Tonks reckoning, this Bellatrix was younger than the last time she saw her, possible no older than 15 or 16.

Bellatrix made no attempt to warm herself as the sharp cold air of the winter's night pricked at what skin was on show to the night, the cold was something she grown accustomed to over the years thanks to her father. Her lips formed a tight line and a frown creased her brow as she looked out at the Black Lake and Hogwarts standing almost opposite her then huffed loudly to herself. "Are you sure this is the right place?" She said flatly as she looked around.

'_Guess she was already somewhat insane even at this age, no one is here…' _Tonks thought to herself, but was proven wrong rather quickly when a familiar voice came as clear as day.

'_Stop fretting child and have a little faith. Have I ever led you astray?' _Morgana said in strangely maternal tone of voice.

'_Morgana?' _Tonks called out, wondering if the spirit could hear her. If Morgana did, she didn't answer Tonks.

"Pfft do you really want me to answer that?" Bellatrix sounded cold and indifferent, sounded being the operative word, for Tonks could sense her aunt's amusement as she looked down at her robe pocket but also her nerves. It didn't take for Tonks to be a genius to work out the Black Memoirs and subsequently, Morgana, took up the contents of that pocket.

To Tonks's surprise, Morgana laughed in the back of Bellatrix's mind. '_My, you really are edgy and defensive tonight aren't you? For someone's who engaged, you are incredibly nervous over this date.'_

"Quiet!" Bellatrix hissed only for Morgana to laugh again. "So is this the place or not?" Tonks sensed Bellatrix wanted to rapidly change the subject, or at least get on with whatever she had set out to do.

'_It is. The magic is dormant and has been for a millennium. But through you I can sense it still; it just needs a little nudge to reawaken it.'_

"And how do I do that?" Bellatrix grumbled to herself as she kicked at the ground, chipping a stone into the lake with a plop.

'_Take out your wand and the Memoirs and kneel by the water's edge.' _Bellatrix withdrew both of the required items, her wand readied in one hand with the crystal sat in the palm of the other then she moved forward and knelt down surprising graciously by the lake. '_Submerge the Memoirs, hover the tip of your wand just above the surface and speak the incantation. Testor numen, commodo Auallonia portas vestras humillimus cliens.'_

Bellatrix scrunched at her face and huffed. "That's a mouthful."

'_It's a very specific incantation.'_

Bellatrix grumbled and slowly dipped her hand holding the Memoirs under the waters of the lake, hissing through her teeth as the freezing cold water cut right through her as she sat the Memoirs on the lake's floor, gritting her teeth she pulled out her now empty hand moved her wand just over where the orb was. "_Testor numen, commodo Auallonia portas vestras humillimus cliens."_

A light shot out from the tip of her wand and struck the Memoirs, even beneath the murky dark water she could see it began to glow white, brighter and brighter until the orb was a blur with the intensity of the light. Without warning the power that had been building up was released, Bellatrix stumbled back onto the bank in surprise and landed on her rear, she watched as a sphere expanded and shot out rapidly in all directions quickly, a deafening crack thundered through the night sky which caused her to flinch.

Before Bellatrix had a chance to quiz Morgana, her mouth dropped open and eyes widened as far as they allowed, the scene had changed rapidly in a blink of an eye. For the second time that night, Tonks found herself admiring the same divine view she had enjoyed with Harry, albeit through someone else's eyes. Bellatrix paced around, turning on the spot often as she soaked in the scene, feelings of awe and amazement were flooding her body as she let out small noises of delight. "This is perfect!"

'_I thought you'd might like it.' _Morgana sounded very pleased with herself and proud, Bellatrix darted forward toward the lake and dropped to her knee's, she quickly retrieved the Memoirs, blinking in surprise when she found the water was now lukewarm.

"What is this place?" Bellatrix asked quietly, still awe struck as she climbed to her feet.

'_Avalon, or at least it's the shade of what was once Avalon. This is where it all began.'_

"Where what began?" Her head tilted to one side as she admired the shining submerged castle.

'_Everything. It's where the goddess blessed my barren mother with the ability to have another child, me. It's where our noble house was founded and above all… It's where the goddess gave the gift of magic to womankind.'_

"Womankind? Not mankind too?" Bellatrix asked with mild shock and a hint of smugness at Morgana's beliefs. Tonks found herself also very curious about what Morgana had said, unlike Muggles, people of the wizarding world were abit more on the fence as a whole on the concept of gods and goddess. Where Muggles either seemed to reject the idea completely, or embrace it almost fanatically at times. Whereas those with magic believed to some extent there was at some point a god or goddess, as they knew all too well the wonders and miracles magic could perform, to them a god or goddess was just a being of pure magic with complete mastery over magic. The debates in wizarding society on such subjects were usually about if such a being still existed and just how much power and influence they once held over the world.

'_No. Womankind passed it to man through their children. But these are stories for another time; your friend is almost here.'_

Bellatrix spun around just as she heard the snapping of branched from within the forest.

'_You might want to greet your… Date. This place is beyond the veil, those on the other side cannot see in.'_

Bellatrix nodded and pocketed the Memoirs back into her robes and headed for the treeline, she wasn't quite sure where the veil started or ended so she just headed away from the lake until she found where the scene changed around her. In the distance a figure shrouded in darkness was nearing closer, snapping twigs and branches with each step while a small light pierced the night.

"Bellatrix?" The voice in the darkness called out.

'_Wait a minute… That voice… It's…'_ Tonks thought to herself with utter confusion.

'_Have fun.'_ Morgana's voice cut across Tonks's line of thought as the spirit teased the young Bellatrix.

'_I plan too.' _Bellatrix thought with a devious grin.

'_I know, I've seen it.'_ The sound of Morgana chuckling unnerved Tonks, clearly the spirit had little sense of privacy.

Bellatrix felt her cheeks blush as her grin faltered._ 'Quiet! Spoilers remember? Go and spy on my sister's or something.'_

Morgana laughed playfully but otherwise didn't speak any longer, Bellatrix felt her presence fade from the back of her mind, leaving her alone and granting her privacy. "Over here."

Bellatrix lent back casually against the nearest tree, anxiety was bubbling away under the surface and she wiggled her toes, scrunching them up hoping to control her nerves and excitement as she watched as the figure grew closer and grew before emerging from the shadows. '_What! But… But… What?!' _Tonks wished she could have expressed herself at that moment in a better way as she stared at Bellatrix's _date_ through her aunt's eyes. Bellatrix cocked her head to the side and grinned at the newcomer. "I didn't think you were going to come Dora."

The girl who was in black school robes marked with the reds and yellows of Gryffindor moved closer as she lowered her wand. Dora had long tidy straight brunette hair that was tucked neatly behind her ears, with the exception for a few rouge strands that dangled freely either side of her face. Her eyebrows were thin and accompanied a pair of large bright sapphire eyes, her nose was slim and pointed, with the tip tilted slightly downwards. Dora's lips were slightly less full then Bellatrix's and a shade of peach, her face was smooth and trim with her skin almost as pale as Bellatrix's but sported more colour in her cheeks.

"As if I could refuse an offer from the infamous Bellatrix Black." Dora kept her face controlled and emotionless, but her tone conveyed her amusement.

Bellatrix scoffed and rolled her eyes which earned a small grin from the other witch, one that Bella felt compelled to return. "Come, I want to show you something." Her grin widened as she took a few steps back, using the knowledge Morgana had given her and disappeared behind the veil and giggled slightly knowing she had vanished from Dora's sight.

"Bella?" Confusion lined the other witches tone and soon her footsteps followed, then she passed into the glade and gasped while Bellatrix chose to give a most unladylike stretch in the centre of the clearing. Bellatrix studied her friend's features carefully; butterflies were fluttering in her stomach as she hoped so much that Dora would like it. It was very hard to believe that anyone could not simply adore this view, yet that logic did nothing to sooth Bella's nerves.

Tonks was able to use the time Dora was taking to overcome her awe, to try and work out what the hell was going on here. Morgana said date, she said that Tonks would see Bellatrix's lover. _'But the only person here is Dora… This couldn't be right, she's a… Well she's a she, and a muggleborn! Perhaps Morgana was having us on… Maybe they are just friends…'_

Dora had slowly moved towards Bellatrix as she took in the scene. "Bella… It's…"

Bellatrix found herself gulping and inwardly scolding herself for not being able to manage her anxiety. '_I'm Bellatrix Black, I don't do shy!'_ But she was, very shy as she stood waiting for Dora to finish her answer.

"Beautiful… It's just so…" Dora voice was starting to shake, standing only inches from Bellatrix and Bellatrix feared Dora was about to break down in tears as she eyes grew slightly damp. But before Bellatrix could find the words to… Comfort? Her friend or whatever it was she was meant to do in these situations. She found Dora's lips upon her own, Bellatrix's hands came up as if some sort of natural relax and gently cupped Dora's cheeks and deepened the kiss. Tonks found herself wishing madly that there was turn off button, the last thing she wanted to see was her aunt kissing a girl and liking it, very much it seemed if what her aunt was feeling was anything to go by. "Thank you." Dora said softly when they broke the kiss.

'_Ok… More than friends… But… I don't…' _

Bellatrix's nerves had faded away rapidly and the butterflies that had been hounding her all day had finally left her in peace. "Ah, well… It was easy." She shrugged and gave a cocky grin, pleased that Dora liked it so much and equally pleased that she could go back to being her confident self.

"You mean… You did this?" Dora asked, her voice didn't lack for astonishment.

"I guess you could say that."

"For me?" Bellatrix nodded in reply. "Well… Who'd of thought Bellatrix Black could be so… Romantic! Oh you wait till I tell Andy about this!" Dora practically squealed as she clasped her hands together under her chin.

"I am not! And you wouldn't dare!" Snapped Bellatrix.

"Are and will!"

"Not and won't!"

"Are and will!"

"I will hex you!" Bellatrix growled with a low rumble.

Dora giggled and cuddled into Bellatrix as she buried her face into Black's neck. Bellatrix sighed and wrapped her arms around the brunette and grinned. "I'll still hex you, no matter how much you try butter me up." Letting go of Dora, Bellatrix shed her outdoors robe and laid it out on the floor, inviting Dora to come sit with her and admire the view of the transparent lake, its crystal floor and the mystic castle that stood at the heart of it.

The Gryffindor happily obliged and sat down with the Slytherin; her head inclined to the side to rest on the Black witches shoulder while Bellatrix slid an arm around her waist and held Dora close and tight. They sat in quiet for a while, Bellatrix content with her company and let a smile slip as she smelt the other girls perfume which smelt of rosemary and her hair of lavender. "Bella? Why didn't you'd think I'd come?" Dora finally asked.

Bellatrix stiffened and gritted her teeth, as if sensing her discomfort, Dora gentle caressed Bellatrix's arm in attempts to sooth her. "Because of this!" Bellatrix growled and flashed her left hand, showing the small ring that declared to the world that Bellatrix Black was engaged. "Thought you'd be angry with me, hate me even…"

Dora looked down, pulling a small sad face as she looked at the ring. "Oh Bella… Of course not. I knew what I was getting myself into, you warned me this was coming."

"I know but I shouldn't have gone through with it!" Bellatrix spat out, tightening her grip around Dora and felt for some reason afraid to let her go.

"You had to, for the sake of your sisters and I understand that. How can I hate you for that? Besides… It would have happened anyway. You couldn't have stopped it." Dora used a comforting voice as she whispered gently into Bellatrix's ear; while her fingers kept up there gentle motions on her arm.

"I know… Damn him! Damn him to the depths of the abyss!" Bellatrix was seething, images of a ball flashed in her mind, being paraded around with a smug Rodolphus Lestrange who she so dearly wanted to smack or hex, preferably both, repeatedly. Tonks couldn't help but feel sorry for her aunt and shared her dislike for her betrothed; she saw how Rodolphus was with her mother after just 10 minutes, but to be forced into his company for the entire night?

"Who is it too?" Again Dora kept her voice low, not because she looked or sounded afraid, but because she wanted to counter the pain and anger that was flowing through Bellatrix, hoping that in some way she could help.

"…Rodolphus Lestrange." Speaking his name was enough for Bellatrix to want to inflict pain upon herself by dragging her nails hard against her own flesh, believing the pain and discomfort was more appealing than the thought of her future husband.

"Oh Bella… That vile piece of… I'm sorry…" Dora's own voice rose briefly in disgust at who Bellatrix would one day be wed too.

"I chose him." She stated flatly.

"What? Why?" Dora sat up at that and turned to get a clear look at Bellatrix but she refused to meet her gaze and kept on staring out towards the lake.

"Because he is vile scum. If I hadn't… Then it was likely Andy would be paired with him next year… Or even Cissy when her time comes! I won't have my sister's tied down to such scum!" Bellatrix had to pause for a few moments and try to contain her anger, the last thing she wanted to do was scare Dora, but Dora did ask about all this… And it was best to get it all out of the way now, and then their night could only get better. "The best I could do was take the worst of the market, the one most likely to harm them… Besides, now I've played the obedient daughter in this matter… When their times come, I can wreak havoc if I'm needed to put off suitors… I couldn't do it for myself, my father would have been most curious to why I was resisting… Then it would only have been a matter of time before he found out about us." It amazed Tonks how far ahead Bellatrix was looking when it came to protecting her sisters, how readily she was to sacrifice her happiness and future for the sake of those she cared about. '_She really does… Or did, devote her entire time protecting them… She was already planning on how to protect them from events that were still at least a year away.' _

They sat in silence for a while, Dora's hands kept carrying out there gentle motions on Bellatrix's arm. "Does he… Does he still?" Whatever Dora was trying to ask, she seemed too afraid to bring up the subject.

"Does he what?" Bellatrix turned to meet Dora's gaze and searched her eyes, she recognized the look, the scared look that she was so used to seeing on her sisters when she was in trouble at home. "Oh… Yes."

"Tell someone!" Dora began to plead, her hands clutching the dark haired witch tightly.

"Why? It wouldn't help."

Dora blinked in confusion, as if she couldn't understand why Bellatrix was being so matter-of fact about it. "It's unforgiveable! He would be locked up in Azkaban for using the Cruciatus Curse if you told someone!" Dora's hand's gripped Bellatrix tighter as she recalled the last time her father had used the Cruciatus Curse on her.

She needn't look back far, it was a regular occurrence, her childhood was packed full of red flashes and screams. These images flashed throughout her mind as she reminisced for a while, this was her childhood, and the one she was so desperate to protect her sisters from no matter what. And Tonks could see every image that flashed before her… Bellatrix in numerous attires, in numerous positions and locations at different ages in her life, screaming in agony in short intervals but during continuous sessions. '_My god…'_ Tonks was horrified beyond belief, that someone, a father, would do… That! To his own daughter, repeatedly. The worst part was, Tonks didn't need these images to know how often her grandfather had tortured his daughter, the tone she used was enough, a tone of such indifference, like she was totally unmoved by it now, that she had just accepted it as a way of life. Tonks found her heart bleed for her aunt. '_How unbelievably terrible her childhood must have been if she accepted that as the norm.' _

When Bellatrix spoke again, it was with that same flat indifference, as if she was just talking about homework or the weather. "I have a lot of family in high places, both in the Ministry and Wizengamot. Not only that but my family has many connections and much influence over those that aren't relatives, my father would certainly find a way out of being prosecuted."

"There's Legilimency and Veritaserum, if you submitted yourself to someone you could trust, like Dumbledore or Slughorn, they wouldn't be able to deny the evidence and have no choice but to send him to Azkaban!"

"And then what Dora? Other members of Wizengamot would have to review the evidence. Mine and Andy's secret about you and Ted would come out. We'd be disowned, or worse. Then who would look after Cissy? She'd be all alone… And even if they didn't discover our secrets, I'd still be disowned for shaming the family name and again, then I'd be unable to protect my sisters…"

"But-" Dora knew this battle was lost, she understood perfectly well just how far Bellatrix would go to protect her sisters, at the sake of her own happiness, always at the sake of her own happiness.

"Dora, no. It's not an option… One day I'll have my chance… Anyway, it's not so bad once you get used to it." As if Bellatrix couldn't shock Dora and Tonks any more, she went one step further and shrugged as if to illustrate her point.

"Used to… It? Bella! That's not normal!" The look of horror on Dora's face would have mirrored the exact face Tonks would be pulling this instant if she had a body of her own.

"Have I ever given you the impression I'm normal?" Bellatrix, sensing a way to change the subject, teased Dora and gave her a grin as she cocked her head.

"Don't give me that look! We're having a serious discussion…" The brunette tried hard to keep her face stern and voice flat but she wriggled under Bellatrix's burning gaze as Bellatrix's grin grew and without warning, pounced the other witch and pinned her to the ground. Her hands moved quickly over Dora's body and sought out the other girl's weakness. "No! What are you doing! Ahhhh!"

"Bored of being serious… Wouldn't you rather enjoy yourself?" Bellatrix was using all her weight to pin the other witch down while her hands tickled where Bellatrix knew Dora was sensitive and ticklish. Tonks so wished she had her own body right now, for one so she could give them their privacy back, but also so she could express her own emotions, which right now would be bewilderment. Only someone as insane as Bellatrix could go from talking about her father using the Cruciatus Curse on her, to tickling her lover. That and she also found it wrong and slightly disturbing to be experiencing her teenage aunt's emotions for her lover, although she could help but enjoy the heart-warming feeling that was racing through her body. For another thing was clear to Tonks, Bellatrix loved Dora, she may not be saying the words out loud, but it was there, love.

"No… I mean yes… I mean… Oh damn you Bella!" Dora was giggling furiously under Bellatrix's relentless tickling torture which soon escalated to kissing, Tonks was praying it wasn't going to go further or at least her visit would end before she witnessed something that would scar her enough more. She found herself thanking Bellatrix over and over for having the foresight to shut her eyes during some of what she was doing, but that didn't stop her feeling both inside and outside, what Bellatrix was… Doing. 'Morgana! I hate you!'

Tonks wasn't sure how long she endured that… That torture, but she'd never be able to look at Bellatrix the same, she wasn't sure how absurd that sounded but Tonks didn't care for she found herself too shell-shocked. '_Oh god… If she ever found out I saw that… She'd kill me! More so than usual!'_

Bellatrix straightened herself after she and Dora had made up for lost time and grinned down at the heavy breathing brunette who was finishing dressing herself. "You know… That wasn't very Gryffindor of you, seducing a soon to be married woman." Bellatrix tilted her head back and stretched, giving her lover a grin when she met her gaze.

"You must be rubbing of on me then." Dora said with innocence as she stood up and straightened her clothes then paused as she stared at Bellatrix who was laughing. "I didn't mean that!"

Bellatrix held a hand on her forehead and pretended to fan herself. "Oh poorest me, my virtue never stood a chance."

It was Dora's turn to break out laughing which just made Bellatrix grin even more. "Oh right so the other times didn't count?"

"They did. But they were last year and that was the first time this year." Bellatrix tilted her head and brought her finger to her lips as if to contemplate.

"First time this year? And how often are you expecting to get that? That may be your last!" Bellatrix gave a pout while Dora pretended not to notice and stared up at the moon. "Say, it's a new day now which means…" Dora looked back down all bright eyed and moved to give Bellatrix a hug. "Happy birthday Bella!" Bellatrix merely groaned in response as the other witch pulled away. "I brought your present with me just in case we were still here past midnight."

Bellatrix perked up and eyed Dora curiously as the brunette rummaged through her robes and pulled out a small rectangular box wrapped in green and silver wrapping paper. "I… Wasn't too sure what to get you… I know we have to be careful so I didn't want to get something that may draw too much attention… Wanted something to blend in with you, and I know you like this sort of thing…" Dora ended up just shutting her mouth tight and held out the package with shaky hands.

"Relax my pet." Bellatrix took the package carefully and smiled warmly, a smile that Tonks imagined less than a handful of people ever saw. She began unwrapping it, slowly, teasing Dora by taking her time as the poor girl shifted nervously. She opened the box and her brow shot up and her eyes widened, her gaze shifted between the gift and her lover then back to the gift and she carefully lifted it out. It was a silver necklace and hanging from the necklace was a figure, a bird skull carved out of silver with pitch black eyes. "It's beautiful…"

Dora looked unsure about Bellatrix's assessment of calling it beautiful, but then again Bellatrix wasn't normal, Tonks wished she could reassure the girl and tell her that Bellatrix did indeed adore it. Not just from what her aunt was feeling now, but from the fact that 31 years later… Bellatrix was still wearing it. A fact that would change everything, even now, after what Bellatrix had become, she still wears her lovers token around her neck. Bellatrix put the necklace on and admired the skull in the moonlight then looked up to meet Dora's gaze. "I don't deserve you…" Bellatrix said solemnly. "I… We can't… Be together, not properly, not yet… And I don't know when we can… You deserve someone who can… Be with you now and make you happy."

The Gryffindor's hand gentle toughed Bellatrix's arm and gave her a warm smile. "We've been over this… I don't want anyone else. I want you, and I'll wait forever if I have too."

"Promise?" Tonks could feel Bellatrix fighting with herself hard to stop tears swelling up behind her eyes as her insecurities began to surface.

"I promise… I'll be waiting."

"I'm not… good with… You know… Thanks and stuff but… Perhaps I can show my appreciation in another way?" The solemn look on Bellatrix's face quickly faded and was replaced with a much more mischievous and seductive one.

"What do you…? Oh… Hmm, second time this year?" Bellatrix nodded enthusiastically and pulled Dora down with her as they both giggled a fresh wave of passion and love began to overwhelm Tonks. '_Oh seriously? Morgana! MORGANA!' _And as if hearing Tonks's plight, the memory dissolved before her eyes before she saw and felt too much… Again.

* * *

**Tonks**

'_You bitch!_' Tonks thought as loud as she could, as soon as she found herself back in the comfort of her own bed, alone, with no one to scar her mind any further.

The sound of Morgana cackling away in a rather Bellatrix-like fashion filled her mind. '_I'm sorry I suppose I deserve that.'_

'_Yes, you bloody well do! Oh my god I'm going to obliviate myself.'_ Tonks thought with a loud groan as she brought one hand up to grip her throbbing forehead tight.

'_Good luck with that, only a few seconds have passed in this world. You'll more than likely end up wiping your own romantic encounter.'_

'_Bitch!'_ Tonks said with a huff before she then relaxed slightly, minus the… intimacy, she had a lot to think about and hopefully Morgana would be willing to answer her questions, or at least some. '_So… Dora… Is… Bellatrix's mystery lover?'_ That was the first question that came to mind, despite knowing… Intimately the answer already, Tonks needed to hear Morgana confirm it as her own mind was having trouble processing it.

'_I think you know first-hand the answer to that.'_

'_But… She's a witch.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_And a muggleborn?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_She's a muggleborn witch?'_ Part of Tonks was scolding herself for coming across as slightly dense at the moment, but even seeing what she saw and feeling what she felt, it was still hard to believe that Bellatrix Lestrange, a pure blood muggle hating fanatic, used to be in love with someone who was the complete opposite of her master's ideals. Two questions came straight to mind; did _he_ know or ever find out? And since Bellatrix, still wore Dora's gift… Did she still love her? Even now?

'_My, what keen observation skills you got, I can see how you became an Auror. May I ask why you're referring to Dora Watson in the present tense? I believe you were informed of her fate.'_

'_Her fate? Oh! Oh… Oh no… She was murdered…'_ Slughorn's words from earlier that day played over in her mind as she felt herself grow numb and cold.

'_Yes...'_

Her initially thought was so instinctive, so genuine. _'Poor Bellatrix…' _She said it before she even realised she was thinking it, before she felt the growing sense of pity deep in her heart and Tonks found that deep down she truly meant it. _'Do you… Know about what happened?'_

'_Poor Bellatrix? Now I wasn't expecting to hear that from you quite so soon… But yes I do.'_

'_I wouldn't have either but… I felt her love for Dora…'_ Tonks took a few moments and allowed herself to feel what her aunt had felt, what she had felt for Dora was still fresh in Tonks mind and heart, affection of the deepest kind woven through layers of lust and desire, a forbidden love and heart felt desire to commit to it._ 'Could you…' _She stopped herself for a split second wondering if she really wanted to know. _Could you show me?'_

'_Another night, you've a lot to think over I think.'_

'_Fine…' _Tonks felt a mixture of disappointment and relief, the last thing she really wanted was to go to bed feeling utterly heartbroken again, despite wanting to know how it ended and instead changed the subject_ 'Those stories you mentioned to Bellatrix, about Avalon. Will you tell me?'_

'_Again, another tonight. But it may be in your best interest to hear them at some point.'_

She sighed, Morgana was clamming up, Tonks wasn't going to get much more out of her tonight, but perhaps one last thing… _'Ok but will you answer one more thing?'_

'_Depends.'_

'_Why are you really doing this? You told me earlier and frankly I don't believe you.'_

'_You aren't ready, not yet.'_ Morgana fell silent briefly; Tonks could feel the other presence in her mind deliberating as if torn between two options, but before Tonks could protest the spirit spoke up once more._ 'But perhaps I can tell you in part... There are two distinctively different futures ahead, one where your lover succeeds, and one where he fails. At the crossroads, where the path branches into these two futures, are both yourself and Bellatrix. When the time comes, Bellatrix's choice will lead the world down either of these paths. The world you, your lover, you friends all fight to protect and build is down one path. Her Master's world, a future of ruin, is down the other path... Without Bellatrix, the boy who lived will die.'_

'_What! Wait! But… She's… Utterly devoted to her Master….' _But it was no good, the light radiating from the orb faded away and Morgana's consciousness slipped from the back of Tonks's mind. _'Morgana? Morgana! You can't just leave it at that! MORGANA BLACK!'_

Tonks had to bite down hard on her lip to stop her yelling out the spirit's name from the top of her voice, she knew it would be of no help and the looks her housemates might give her for yelling out such name would be most awkward to say the least. But despite that, she really had a strong urge to scream. It wasn't till she tasted the metallic tang of blood on her tongue did she release her lip from the iron grip of her teeth and silently cursed herself. '_Fuck my curiosity! Why of all things did I want to know that last! I should have guessed I'd need further answers and quickly!'_

Tonks had no idea when she drifted to sleep; she had lain contemplating for what could have been hours before sleep took her without mercy. Morgana's last words repeating in her mind, '_Without Bellatrix, the boy who lived will die.' _

* * *

**A/N: **So who saw this chapter coming? :P Thank god lynch mobs are against the law now right? I hope you enjoyed Chapter 12 ^^ I'm actually surprised no one guessed at who Bella's lover was when I introduced Dora in the last chapter. I'm sure some will have questions about stuff raised in this chapter so feel free to PM or leave questions in reviews that I'll try answer.

Also I'm back to writing in real-time, so updates will slow back down. If anyone would like to see something in future chapters, like more of something or less of something, or something new, feel free to make requests and I may see which I can include ^^ It's filler that slows down my updates personally, all stories need filler (sadly) and I always focus heavily on plot points in my planning and not so much on the in-between filler, hence the slowing down.

Until next time! I'll try update soon ^^ Unless someone attempts to lynch me :P


	13. Chapter 13: Lust and Guilt Entwined

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews ^^ I'm pleasantly surprised no one tried to lynch me over Bellatrix/Dora but thanks lol you'll be happy to know this chapter is a bit shorter then previous. Enjoy chapter 13 ^^ bit of Tonks/Harry action for ya'll :P and the return of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Read and Review if you enjoy it please ^^ I'll try update soon.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Lust and Guilt Entwined**

**Tonks**

Unsurprisingly Tonks found she didn't get much sleep that night, between remembering her first kiss and the events that followed with Harry, between reliving her aunt's erotic yet disturbing rendezvous with her secret muggleborn female lover, and upon recalling Morgana's final words. She had stirred from her slumber countless times due to panic attacks, hot flushes and the occasional wet dream.

Tonks's eyes shot open as her body and mind again reacted strongly from her latest dream, pulling her back from the dream world, her body was slick with sweat as her chest rose rapidly to accommodate her fast and heavy breathing. She couldn't recall fully what the latest dream to awaken her was about but glimpses of bare flesh and soft lips pricked at her subconscious, sending sparks down her body and right to her core where the images stirred her already aroused body. Digging her fingers in the sheets in an attempt to stop herself satisfying her body's needs, she laid her head to the side and looked out the window, dawn had only just begun to break and with a groan Tonks forced herself to sit up in her bed crossing her legs as she did, hoping to quell the fire burning between her thighs. The feel of a cool glass –like surface rolled up against her leg as she manoeuvred her body and rubbed along her thigh, doing nothing to dull her aching desires. Reaching down Tonks pulled out the dormant Black Memoirs which she had apparently fallen asleep with.

'_Without Bellatrix, the boy who lived will die... Why did you have to drop that bombshell on me Morgana...?'_ A frown formed across Tonks's brow as she stared at the lifeless gem, of all the things she had learnt of the past week or so, that was by far the most disturbing and pressing. To think that you-know-who's most loyal and faithful follower, his best lieutenant held Harry's fate in the palm of her hand. But is she really that devoted to him and his ideals? Tonks was no longer certain of that, would someone as fanatical still wear on full display, a token of their dead lover, who by all accounts is the very sort of person you-know-who and his followers despise with such pure hatred? Does Bellatrix Black still exist under the persona of Bellatrix Lestrange? '_Is that why Morgana is showing me the memories of Bellatrix when she was still... What... Innocent? Less Insane?_' But why Tonks, why her of all people? Surely her mother was a better candidate for this task?

Tonks gave a long drawn out sigh, '_Because I'm in the Order and close to Harry, the only Black who is.'_ Or at least that was the only logical reason Tonks could come up with about why Morgana had chosen her, it seemed rational even to her but if she was right or not... Tonks had no way of knowing for sure and just like before, she had been left with more questions than answers.

With reluctance Tonks swung her legs out of bed and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers before summoning a bathrobe, she deposited the Black Memoirs back into the depths of her trunk and picked out what she was going to wear then headed off to one of the shared bathrooms. With a yawn and a stretch she stepped into a long marble corridor that served as the hub for the Gryffindor girls bathrooms, either side of the corridor were countless oak doors that led to medium sized bathrooms. Yearning for a long warm soak in the bath, Tonks hurried down the corridor for the door that had been assigned to her dormitory, each door was magically sealed and would only permit entry to those that used the dorm the bathroom was paired with.

The bathroom contained a large tub built into the centre of the floor, big enough to accommodate all five girls from her dorm if required; dressing rooms with red and gold curtains were at one side of the room with a couple cubicles and private showers opposite if desired. Sinks and mirrors sat on top and between wooden sideboards and there was a long bench along the back of the room under the window. Putting her stuff on the bench Tonks began to fill the bath then went to get ready, she pulled a towel around her and shed her bra and underwear, Tonks picked up her bathing outfit then paused for a moment, pondering... '_I'll be done before anyone is even up...'_ She bit down on her lip and dropped her outfit back on the bench before heading to the baths edge.

Tonks tapped the waters surface with her foot, satisfied with the baths temperature she had a quick look around before letting her towel slide down and stepped nude into the water, submerging herself shoulder deep in a galore of bubbles as she sat on one of the underwater benches. "Ahhh..." Tonks moaned out in delight as the warm water engulfed every inch of her body, gently washing away all her stress and worries, albeit if only temporarily. Reaching out for a sponge, Tonks began to scrub and massage her body humming quietly to herself as she stretched and arched her body while letting her hands do their work. She let herself slip further down so the water just tickled at her chin, closing her eyes she allowed her mind to drift to thoughts of Harry from the night before as her hands started to pay more attention to her more personal and intimate needs, one hand freely spent a large amount of times rubbing bath products into her breasts while her other worked on relieving the pent up sexual frustration between her thighs.

Moaning and purring, her fingers gentle rubbed at her womanhood with increasing pace but it wasn't enough, just over two weeks in Tonks's mind was far too long to be deprived of any sort of relief. Biting her lip, she decided to take a leaf out of her aunt's book, something that should have revolted her but for now… Tonks couldn't care less as she slipped a pair of fingers deep inside herself and moaned out loud as she began to satisfy herself most vigorously. "How did I ever cope back then?" She muttered to herself as she thought to her real days as a teenager, throwing her head back she moaned out loud as her hips started to convulse and buck, meeting her fingers each time they hit their mark.

"Aimée!" A startled voice yelped out from by the door.

Jumping up in shock and horror, Tonks quickly sat up in the bath and looked over to the door blushing furiously to see a flustered Hermione who quickly averted her eyes upon seeing Tonks's bare chest. "I… Er…" Tonks looked away and stared down at the water's surface, cursing her luck as she tried to think of a way out of this awkward situation. "So.. Erm… You're up early…"

"Erm… Ye… Yes… Bad idea it seems…" Hermione sounded almost as embarrassed as Tonks felt, the younger witch was still refusing to look in Tonks's direction while clutching her stuff closer to her chest. "Are you… I mean… Have you… Got anything on at all…?"

"Err…." Tonks found herself blushing even harder. '_Fuck…' _"Erm… Could you… Could you turn around for a second?"

Normally Tonks wouldn't have cared for another girl to see her topless, but bottomless too? And with what her aunt got up to with another witch still fresh in her mind? Frankly Tonks rather the similarities between her aunt and herself didn't go that far. Hermione who got the underlying meaning of Tonks's request, quickly turned away while Tonks pulled herself out of the bath and wrapped her towel quickly round herself before then grabbing her clothes and heading for the nearest changing room rather hastily.

She got changed into undergarments quickly while still blushing hard as and pulling on a plain white blouse and a pair of skinny blue jeans. Tonks waited in the changing room for some time, too embarrassed to leave and face Hermione and if that wasn't even the worst part, due to Hermione's bad timing she hadn't been able to finish what her hands had started, leaving her worst of then she was when she woke up this morning. "I thought Prefects had their own private bathroom?" Tonks huffed while still hiding in the changing room, hoping some light hearted chit-chat would defuse the awkward tension.

"We do… But I didn't fancy walking all that way this morning, too cold this time of morning… Although now I'm kinda wishing I did." Hermione replied quietly from somewhere beyond the curtain.

'_This is stupid… I shouldn't feel ashamed; it's no big deal really…'_ She thought to herself as she leant up against the changing room wall, shaking her head and sighing, Tonks grabbed her stuff and pulled back the curtain. Hermione seemed to have gotten over her shock enough to have slipped into the bath but still refused to look in Tonks direction as she made her way over to the sideboard and began to fill a basin with hot water, then began to wash her hair. "So… Why are you up so early this time of morning then?" Tonks tried to ask casually as she poured water over her platinum blonde hair.

"I could ask you the same question… You're usually the last one to wake let alone be up." Hermione's voice retorted defensively in a quiet tone of voice from behind her.

"I err… Didn't sleep much, had some… Vivid dreams, so decided to get up early and freshen up." Tonks's attempted to sound as innocent as possible as she pretended to pay her hair much more attention than she actually was.

"So I saw…" Mumbled the brunette in a voice that was barely more than a whisper which made Tonks think the reply was more to herself then her. "I've got an essay to finish for Ancient Runes tomorrow."

"I see, and how much have you done so far?" If there was one topic guaranteed to distract Hermione and cut through the awkward tension in the room, it was schoolwork.

"13 rolls of parchment." Hermione flashed a small smile, clearly proud at herself.

"Right… And how much did your Professor ask for? Tonks had seen how busy and carried away the brunette got with her homework, sometimes doing double the required about just because she could.

"5…" She replied with a frown, looking like she was preparing to go on the defensive over her devotion to school work.

"I think… You may have done just a tiny bit more then you're expected to do." Tonks gave a short laugh, she'd never admit it to Hermione, the brunette didn't need the encouragement but Tonks admired how hard she worked. But she also felt ashamed as a witch from magical backgrounds, that Hermione felt the need to work twice as hard, do twice as much, trying to prove herself to others that muggleborns were just as good.

"I know, but it's such a fascinating topic!" Hermione said cheerfully as her eyes lit up with genuine interest.

"It must be, if you've done that much extra. What's it on?"

"Ancient writings dictating about the dark witch Morgan le Fay and the Kingdom of Avalon." The fascination in her tone of voice was clear, the same fascination that was filling up Tonks as her curiosity was peaked.

"Really?! That is... I mean I would have thought that's more history then runes?"

"Normally, but some historians believe Avalon has no place in official history due to the lack of historical facts on the subject, they believe runes belonging to an ancient language is not enough to confirm the existence of Avalon despite the common belief that Morgan le Fay was Queen of a Kingdom by that very name and-."And that's how Tonks found herself roped into nearly an hour long lecture on a centuries old debate between historians about the mystic kingdom, by the end of it Tonks wished she had kept herself hidden away in the back of the dressing room and if it hadn't of been for random chunks of information about Morgana and Avalon that seemed relevant, she would have just legged it.

Hermione was still droning on about it even after they had left the bathroom and headed back for the common room. "And personally... I think it's unfair that people refer to Morgan le Fay as a Dark Witch, especially when compared to Dark Witches and Wizards of recent times. She never started that war; she was just the one who finally rallied a fighting force against the Muggle King, her father. Just because she... Harry! Ron! What you two doing up so early? We don't see you usually till lunch… " She yelled out in surprise when she saw the two boys warming themselves by the fire. "I'll give you a copy my essay when I'm done so you can have a read." Hermione said to Tonks then headed to meet up with the boys.

Tonks gave the back of Hermione's head a dark glare and scowled. '_After an hour of dull drivel… You finally get to something I would have loved to hear and you get distracted… I bet bloody Morgana is in hysterics over this.'_ With a pout the Tonks followed Hermione over to Harry, her mood promptly lifted when they made eye contact and he gave her a grin. Picking up pace she glided over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Morning Harry, Ron."

Harry as expected blushed a Gryffindor red at the public display of affection but took Tonks by surprise when he responded in kind but this time placing a kiss on her lips. Ron as well as a few others in the common room whistled and cheered as Harry snaked his arms around Tonks waist and pulled her in close. "Morning Aimée, Hermione." Harry said cheerfully after breaking of the kiss. "You smell great Aimée."

"Oh Harry…" Hermione said with a sigh and a sound followed that sounded suspiciously like the brunette face palming herself to Tonks, who was already giggling at the compliment. "I take it, it went well last night?"

"Oh yes! Err that is, yes I think so, we both really enjoyed it… Well I know I did and I think Aimée did too?" He replied in a somewhat bashful tone as he beamed down at the blonde in his arms.

Tonks grinned and nodded up at Harry before kissing him lightly. "Yes… I stumbled in on how much Aimée enjoyed it." Hermione said teasingly as she glanced away, her cheeks glowing pink as Tonks's eyes widened.

"Hermione!" Tonks hissed as her cheeks too burnt with embarrassment.

"Huh? What do you-"

"Nothing!" Tonks snapped quickly, cutting Harry off and scowling at Hermione who chuckled nervously still looking away, Harry gave Ron a confused look who just shrugged as they both looked between the two witches.

"So what did you do? Mione wouldn't tell me what you had planned." Ron said with a scoff, folding his arms and looked slightly annoyed that he hadn't been let in on the secret.

"Mione?" Tonks asked with a confused look, her eyes moving back and forth between Ron and Hermione.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "A pet name _Ronald_ decided to christen me with, which if I remember right, asked only to be used in _private._"

"Oh, ooops yeah… Sorry Mio… Hermione." Ron replied going slightly red, and before Hermione could have a go at him, Tonks and Harry started to laugh.

"Aww don't be so harsh Hermione, I like it. If you take out the O it spells _mine._" Harry said after he finished chuckling. Hermione's eyes widened as she turned pink, looking at Ron with her mouth wide open while he smiled sheepishly at her. For such a smart witch, she seemed to have overlooked that hidden meaning, perhaps she never thought Ron was capable of something so adorable and sweet, even Tonks was surprised.

Tonks led Harry to the sofa where they took a seat, or to be more precise, Harry took a seat and Tonks took his lap. Besides them Ron and Hermione had done the same, which surprised Tonks further, public displays of affection between the two were rare. Once all four were comfortable, Harry and Tonks took it in turns recalling the events of the previous night while the other found small ways to distract their partner while talking. In the end Tonks won their little discreet teasing contest, when she happily felt how aroused Harry was as she shifted about purposely on his lap.

* * *

The news that _Aimée_ and Harry were now somewhat dating had travelled fast and had already arrived at the to the Great Hall by the time the couple had made their way down to breakfast, they were greeted with whistles and sniggers from some while other casted looks of burning jealousy aimed at both of them as they sat down. While Harry was being praised by some of his fellow male housemates, Tonks wore a feigned smile, a sense of guilt and the taste of bile had arisen in her from the pits of her stomach after their brief good morning exchange and had grown increasingly worse each time Harry smiled at her or whenever their hands touched briefly at the table.

Tonks casted a quick look over at the staff table and met the gaze of her stern head of house, Professor McGonagall was shaking her head and sighing deeply to herself. The Professor didn't attempt to hide her annoyance, which did nothing to subdue the nauseating sensation doing summersaults inside her. '_She'll have words for me later I'm sure.'_ Pushing the guilt back deep down, Tonks tried to help herself to abit of breakfast but one cute and innocent look from Harry was enough to quell her appetite. Even grinning back at Harry was enough to earn a sharp stab at her heart. '_This is going to be harder than I thought… Karma… I had a wonderful time last night, or at least with Harry I did… And now I'm paying the price…' _

In an attempt to drag her mind away from her guilty feelings, she engaged in casual innocent conversation with the trio and the others that sat around her, and she did so until the morning post arrived including the morning editions of the Daily Prophet which she saw had a picture of Bellatrix on the front page, when the paper landed in front of her. Grimacing, Tonks hesitantly undid the twine; she unfolded the paper and began to read the front page.

_**TERROR IN BASINGSTOKE**_

_In the late hours of last night, Aurors were summoned to the rural muggle area of Basingstoke in Hampshire where they found the Dark Mark high above a housing complex. Muggle fire-fighters as well as law enforcement were already on the scene and were dealt with by Obliviator's after the fire had been quelled. Upon entering the buildings, Auror's discovered nine bodies which were burnt beyond recognition, as well as no less than thirty-seven injured, eight of which were critical and had to be sent directly to St. Mungo's Hospital. _

_One of the muggle victims, who was able enough to talk to the Aurors, told of a group of dark robed people wearing masks (Death Eaters) who 'appeared' out of thin air and began setting fire to things wherever they pointed. "They pointed some kind of sticks, like wands from some kind of fairy-tale… Lights shot out of the ends, red flashes, green flashes… People were screaming withering in pain when the red lights hit them, others dropped dead when the green ones hit them… The people in robes were laughing… Laughing! At people screaming in agony! One sounded like a woman, a woman cackling, shirking at the top of her voice, cheering and acting all merry as she made… She made my wife dance while she screamed…" _

_After gathering other statements, the victims were treated for their wounds and minds were altered accordingly, although some had their minds severely addled from prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse and will be staying at St. Mungo's for a non-disclosed period of time. From the statements Aurors are led to believe that the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, 47, was the Death Eater who led the attack…-_

Tonks threw the paper down in disgust, not wanting to read anymore as the embers of her dying hate flickered back into life slightly. '_With all that I had seen and heard about her recently… I had almost forgotten… How much of a monster Bellatrix Lestrange is… What am I to do?'_

"That bitch will get what she deserves one day." Harry's voice came coldly from besides her; Tonks had to quickly bite on her tongue as she almost felt the urge to defend her. '_She can't… Not if what Morgana says is true, if you want to live, to have any hope of beating You-Know-Who, we need her… Morgana… What exactly do you think I can do about this?'_

The sound of silver striking crystal repeatedly resonated loudly across the hall and most heads turned to look towards the source of the sound, Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat at the staff desk and amplified the sound of her voice with the tip of her wand. "May I have your attention please." The deputy's eyes scanned the pupils with stern authority which was enough to silence most the hall and bring the remaining students to a quiet murmur. "Thank you. As you may have seen posted around the school, an upcoming duelling tournament for those in year 5 and higher will be starting this week. For those interested in taking part, you will be able to sign up on a list that will be put up in your common rooms later today. That will be all." The hall erupted with the sound of excitement the second McGonagall took back her seat as students gossiped loudly about the upcoming event.

The trio was no different, even Hermione looked somewhat excited about the approaching tournament. '_I wonder if I would be allowed to apply… Or if McGonagall would subtly hint for me not too…' _Tonks was probably one of the few who didn't look overly excited about it, although the others that weren't were busy moaning about not being old enough to enter. Tonks on the other hand may be too old to enter, if there was a prize for winning then surely it would be immoral for her to compete? And the last thing Tonks wanted to do was add to the growing collection of sickening guilt, shame and deceit that clogged up her throat every now and then. '_Perhaps… I should just… Come clean? To someone, anyone… Not Harry… Not yet… Maybe when we are closer, not too close… Just closer, close enough that he'll… Like me? Enough to understand why I went along with it… But if not Harry… Who? Who could I trust to bear the burden with me till the time is right?' _Tonks eyes shifted between Ron and Hermione, wondering if either of them would help her.

"Aimée?" The soft caring voice of Harry came accompanied by his warm breath that breezed against her neck as he lent in close to her. "Something bothering you?"

'_Until then… Time to keep the pretence up.' _Tonks sighed and let her gaze fall to the paper sitting in the middle of the table. "Was just thinking about that article in the Daily Prophet… Was wondering if that's what happened to my father."

Harry's arm came up around her shoulder and gentle pulled her into his side, letting her head come to rest on his shoulder, a gesture that should have been comforting, but instead left Tonks feeling hollow. "I'm sorry… I won't pry, but if you ever want to talk about it… I'm here for you…" His voice was gentle, quiet and full of understanding; he of all people would know how _Aimée_ felt. Harry's kindness unfortunately didn't dampen the empty feeling that she was feeling, if anything he was, by no fault of his, making it worse and the sympathetic eyes of both Ron and Hermione added to it even more.

Tonks could feel herself beginning to choke up, her chest tightened and her eyes began to swell as tears formed behind them, not because of her lie, but because she was lying, because it all was a lie and right now she didn't feel able to cope with the burden of her deception. Tonks was never one for rules, but right now she fully understood the golden rule of undercover work; don't get involved, don't let it become personal. But she had already broken that rule from the start, before even accepting her assignment, a part of her was already involved and it was already very personal. '_I was doomed from the start… I guess this is why McGonagall and others stressed I don't become any closer than I should…'_

Biting down on the inside of her cheek and digging her fingers into her thighs she forced back the tears and somehow managed to suppress her despair, searching deep for that part of her, that selfish and lustful part that could for the time being, enjoy Harry's embrace and allowed her mind to focus on a different subject. Tonks composed herself, she'd have a different sort of relief later in private, somewhere she could break down and wallow in her misery, somewhere she could hate herself for what she's doing and plan how she can climb out of the hole that she had been digging, '_By the end of the day… Hopefully, I'll have something in mind…'_

"I know… Thank you." Tonks finally replied rather dryly. "So… Will you three be signing up?" She asked in a more cheerful tone, the trio getting the hint, let the subject change slide and happily started to banter about the tournament.

Tonks listened intently to the conversation, the teasing, the boasting, all of which lifted her mood more than she expected it would as she smiled at them. A flash of light momentarily blinded her, looking up towards the source she saw young Gryffindor boy with a camera standing behind Ron and Hermione with a big smile on his face. "Hi Harry! Is this your new girlfriend?" The boy chirped.

"Hi Colin… Erm yes. This is Aimée." Tonks turned to look at Harry as he replied, he too was blinking rather rapidly as he recovered from the blinding flash.

Seeing a chance to poke fun and lighten her mood, Tonks feigned a pout. "New girlfriend? Almost sounded like that's a regular occurrence! Something you want to tell me Mr Potter?" Tonks teased with a stern tone of voice but for once Harry didn't fall for the bait and instead laughed, placing a quick kiss on her lips, but not quick enough to avoid being caught on camera. '_Ohhhh I so hope that doesn't end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet...' _

* * *

**Bellatrix**

It was the following Tuesday night. Bellatrix was sleeping peacefully, almost angelic like on the soft bed with only a thin blanket covering her bare flesh. A sharp knock downstairs caused Bella's eyes to snap open almost instantly, her hand clenched tightly on her wand which she had been sleeping with. "Get rid of them." Bella hissed but she got no reply, with a low growl she sharply rammed her elbow into the side of the sleeping barmaid besides her and sent Rosmerta tumbling out of bed, she hit the floor hard and let out a yelp in pain. "Get. Rid. Of. Them!" Bellatrix repeated in a slow deadly tone of voice whilst ignoring the maids whimpering.

Not needing to be told a third time, Rosmerta quickly pulled on a cloak to cover herself up then ran downstairs. It wasn't long till Bella heard a door open and voices talking lowly, despite knowing full well that the blonde was too afraid to try anything _funny_, her paranoia still made her somewhat anxious. Wishing she had reapplied the Imperius Curse as a precaution, Bellatrix forced herself out of bed and grabbed the nearest robe before she then crept behind the door without making a single sound. The voices didn't die down and soon two pairs of hurried footsteps started up the stairs, cursing the blonde under her breath, Bella readied herself to pounce into action.

The barmaid's voice travelled up the stairs, telling the visitor they couldn't go up there. '_Whoever it is, will enter first. Unlucky for them.' _Gripping her wand tight she waited, and the second a blur of colour stepped into the room Bellatrix was on them. Utilizing her fast relaxes, Bella quickly disarmed the visitor then pushed them up hard against the wall, her wand jabbed forcefully at the point under her visitors chin then pulled down their hood.

"Good to see you too Bella." Narcissa said with an uncomfortable groan.

"Cissy?!" Bellatrix quickly released her sister from her grip; her face for a brief moment was unable to hide her shock and surprise before giving her little sister a sly grin, then turned her attention to the barmaid.

Rosmerta had barely entered the room when the back of Bellatrix's hand caught her hard across the face and sent her reeling against the wall. Before the barmaid could batter an eyelid, Bella had moved forward and grabbed a large tuff of the blonde's hair and yanked back hard, causing Rosmerta to cry out. "Sister or no sister, I gave you very specific instructions!" Bella hissed and pulled harder on her hair, making the blonde cry out even more. "If I say let GET RID OF THEM! I mean GET RID OF THEM!" Bellatrix kept pulling hard as she shirked out each word. "Fail to follow my instructions again, and you'll be very, very sorry my pet." With that Bellatrix threw Rosmerta down on the floor who whimpered on her hands and knees as she stared down. "Make yourself useful; fetch me and my sister a strong drink." Not wanting to be punished again, Rosmerta scurried to her feet and quickly left the room.

Bellatrix tilted her head and admired the barmaid's rear as she left the room, a mischievous grin played about her lips before turning her attention back to her baby sister and pulled the taller witch awkwardly into a short stiff but loving embrace which Narcissa cautiously responded too. "I wasn't expecting you Cissy."

"That much is obvious." The younger sister remarked in a regal tone with a hint of disapproval, rolling her eyes at her eldest sibling as they ended their little bout of sisterly affection.

Bellatrix snorted slightly but decided to stick to the issue at hand rather than rise to her sister's jab. "What are you doing here?"

"Not what you're _doing_ here that's for certain." Narcissa eyes had caught sight of the heap of torn raggedy clothes that were lying on the floor besides the bed, her nose further wrinkled up in disapproval and her frown deepened.

Bellatrix feigned a pout and pretended to drop her gaze as if she was ashamed at what she had been doing. "Don't give me that look Cissy, I'll have you know fourteen years builds up quite the appetite… And even a common wench is better than Rodolphus." Lifting her head Bellatrix shrugged as she met her sister's gaze, desperately trying hard not to laugh at her little sister acting so grown up. '_I've missed a lot in fourteen years… She's so changed so much; lil Cissy is all grown up… I suppose that's to be expected, being left in the care of that slime ball Lucius without me to help guide her.' _ "Plus it's convenient." She added with a more serious note.

"Convenient?"

"Business and _pleasure_ in one package." Bella practically purred out her second motive for staying in the barmaid's bedroom, pulling a face as cute and innocent as a kitten to match her tone.

"Please stop, I'd rather not picture my sister… Engaged in such activities." Narcissa for the best part still retained her composure as her eldest sister tried to catch her of guard but still winched at the comment as if mental images had just flashed before her mind.

Pouting for real this time and determined to kick her sister of her high horse, Bellatrix decided to try another tactic. "Since when did you become such a prude? I remember a certain young teenager asking me and… And…" She froze for hardly a second, but a second was long enough for a twinge of pain and lose to grope at her heart and she quickly diverted from what she had nearly spoke out loud. "Asking me about how best to satisfy-"

"Bella!" Narcissa squealed out in embarrassment as her cheeks flushed pink as she looked away towards the door, hoping the comment hadn't been overheard. Bella grinned in victory as the ice queen composure of Narcissa _Malfoy_ that she had become so well known for, was momentarily shattered and for a few moments the image of a young innocent naïve Cissy stood in her place, all wide eyed with cheeks painted pink.

Narcissa relaxed slightly and looked upon Bellatrix with soft and almost sympathetic eyes after likely just having realised what Bellatrix's traitor of a tongue almost let slip. Bella recognised the new look her sister was giving her, it was one especially reserved for one of two subjects and was used whenever the topic drifted even remotely to either of them, like just now. '_I don't need her pity or sympathy! I'm long since over her… That… That mudblood…'_ Bellatrix thought bitterly, despite her master showing her the light and putting her on the right _path_, both subjects still caused her heart and mind to betray her, crying out deep inside her in despair. '_Bloody Dementors! Their fault I'm confused all over again!' _To say she was confused was an understatement to say the least, after fourteen years reliving the two worst days of her life, coupled with her master's words of wisdom, had sent her already broken mind, heart and soul into further disarray and insanity.

Scowling, Bellatrix turned away and began to pace the room; anything to avoid her sisters damned sympathetic eyes. "Alright, alright. So what does bring you here then? And how did you manage to escape the manor unseen?" She knew her sister was being heavily watched, being both the wife and sister of convicted Death Eaters had put her, as well as her son, under a lot of scrutiny.

"Slipped out during shift changes, got roughly an hour to get back before someone notices…" Narcissa's eyes grew dark, clearly the attention of half a dozen Auror's was as unwelcome as the pity she had towards her sister. Their conversation was interrupted briefly by the return of Rosmerta who was carrying a tray with a bottle and two glasses, without being needed to be told, the barmaid kept her eyes low and passed the glasses too the two witches. Narcissa gave the maid a short nod to say thanks, whilst Bellatrix eyed her drink cautiously and brought the dip of her wand to it. After muttered a few quick spells and being satisfied the blonde hadn't tried to spike her drink, Bella downed it and caught the eyes of Narcissa who seemed bewildered.

"Just checking she wasn't being a bad kitten." Bellatrix said casually as she cocked her head to the side, looking at the barmaid as she spoke.

"You're too paranoid at times Bellatrix, she wouldn't be able to harm you under the Imperius Curse, you know that."

"Of course I do! But she's not under it, not right now." Bellatrix shrugged and helped herself to a second glass.

"What! Are you out of your mind Bella! You can't have her walking around of her own freewill! What if she tries something?!"

"That's why I checked… Besides she's under the influence when I'm not about and when I am… She's under my _thrall_." Bella stressed out her last word seductively, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as she eyed the maid's barely covered body.

"And when you asleep?"

"I slept in Azkaban for fourteen years; I'm used to waking up alert hearing the slightest sound, sensing the slightest movement… And besides, her wand has been confiscated. Relax Cissy, have faith in your dear old sister."

"Why? Why would you not have her under? What purpose does that serve?" Narcissa sounded almost hysterical, Bella couldn't blame her, Narcissa had a lot to lose by just being here associating with an escaped criminal. '_Trust me Cissy, have I ever led you astray?'_

"Conversation for one… I don't know if you've tried to have an interesting discussion with someone under the Imperius Curse but if I wanted to talk to a brainless idiot I'd talk to my dear husband! Or some of the other cretins and cowards that snivel at the Dark Lord's heels, pretending to live a normal life, too scared to show their true colours until the Dark Lord takes control!" Bellatrix's voice had risen sharply, her tone laced with venom and spite as she referred to most of her masters supporters. It was no secret how she felt about most of them, including her dear sister's husband, she regularly made a point of it to their faces and being the snivelling cowards they were, would cower before her whilst trying to justify their pathetic existences all whilst her master laughed and praised Bellatrix's devotion.

Except for unfortunately Snape, the greasy haired filthy half-blood who lived comfortably in Dumbledore's pocket, whose well-rehearsed lines had him slither into a comfortable position at the Dark Lord's side, attempting to claim the spot as his favourite. '_The bastard half-blood! How dare that filthy spineless creature believe that he has earned that right! That title! MY TITLE!'_ Without warning Bellatrix dashed the glass she was holding at the nearest wall, causing both her sister and the barmaid to jump in surprise.

Narcissa who was used to Bellatrix's sudden outbursts, recovered quickly from her surprise and decided to pick up on the topic and hopefully steer it towards one that wouldn't result in Bella wrecking the room. "Hmm, from the looks of it I'd say it was more than conversation…"

Just as suddenly as before, Bella's mood shifted quickly again as she began to cackle, a sly smile formed on the corner of her lips. "You can blame _her_ for that." Bellatrix said innocently as she gestured to the maid who looked away quickly, blushing.

"Oh?" Narcissa's eyebrows rose slightly as she glanced between both Bella and Rosmerta.

"Unlike… _Others_, I don't particularly enjoy a sobbing and unwilling partner in bed… It totally kills the mood." Bellatrix said casually with a flick of her wrist, dismissing the idea with barely a second thought. "No _she_, came onto me… Actually thinking about it, I think she most likely was trying to slyly get a hold of my wand, but instead ended up in bed with a _Death Eater_." Bellatrix said with a cackle as she recalled the other night.

_She had returned to the Three Broomsticks Inn during the middle of last week, largely for the purpose of planning her next move, using the Inn as her base of operations. But also to redress her wounds in peace without suspicion, her involvement in the activities in the Forbidden Forest had as of yet remained a secret. She didn't want to risk her unaccounted for wounds being linked to her failure and the barmaid had proved to be an adequate healer. Or as adequate as someone could be while under the Imperius Curse, someone under the curse lacked initiative which could prove useful during the healing process. This had proved to be the initial reason why she had temporarily lifted the curse, thankfully she wasn't as blonde as she looked, she understood the position she was in, the danger if she attempted to cross Bellatrix and remained subdued even whilst free of the curse._

_She had stood bare chested in only her underwear in front of the fireplace where the barmaid carefully undid her bandages and tended to her wounds. Bellatrix couldn't help but notice how delicately Rosmerta's hands were around certain areas of her body and how the maid's eyes would drift regularly to Bella's chest. "See something you like my pet?" She asked a low devious tone which caused Rosmerta to blush and tried to look busy treating the next wound. "Turnabout is fair play kitten; you can look, as long as I can in return." For Bella her request was surprisingly tame and innocent, she was curious as to what was going on inside the maid's head which didn't take long to come to the surface, and looking was only the start of what the maid had wanted to do. The blonde had guts, Bellatrix had to give her that, had her actions been unwanted then she would have paid dearly… But fortunately for Rosmerta, she had gone without for a very long time and was more than willing after seizing control of the welcomed turn of events._

A sigh from her little sister brought Bella's mind back to currents affairs. "You asked Cissy, but I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to gossip about who I'm sleeping with, so again I ask you, why are you here?" Narcissa frowned and looked over at the maid, possibly trying to hint for privacy. "Don't worry about the wench, I'll wipe her memory if need be."

"Fine… Have you seen the paper today Bella?"

Bellatrix snorted in disgust rather loudly. "After the rubbish and downright lie they posted about me on the weekend?"

"Oh? You mean you didn't torture those Muggles and make that Muggle's wife dance?"

"Oh that I did do… Ungrateful muggle vermin, he should be on his knees thanking me! Greyback had originally wanted to do a lot more then make her dance, she got off easy… No I mean my age! They said I'm 47! I'M 46!" Bellatrix folded her arms and pouted as she sulked at the insult.

"Bella… You sure you're not 16? You damn well act it at times!" Cissy said in frustration at her sisters in ability to take things serious half the time, for such a feared dark witch, Bellatrix sure acted like a child at times.

"Well she defiantly has the libido of a 16yr old…" Muttered the barmaid in a low tone of voice and sounded suspiciously amused. Both Bellatrix and Cissy heads snapped at Rosmerta who went pale in fear from speaking out of turn. Her little sister gave the blonde a cold hard stare with her piercing eyes, but Bella couldn't help but give a small sly grin before cackling.

"Oh for god's sake!" Giving up with a scowl, Narcissa thrust a copy of the latest edition of the Daily Prophet into her sister's hands which Bella grudgingly opened up and scanned.

The grin faded from her lips, her features became cold and stern while her eyes focused hard on the brief article and picture before her. "Potter, the boy who loves!" She spat out as she read the articles title.

"I take it you've had no luck on that front?" Narcissa asked carefully knowing full well that Bellatrix would be all business now.

"Does it look like I have?! And what's more I…" Bellatrix growled and flicked her wrist, casting a privacy charm around herself and Cissy. "I lost the Black Memoirs! During that fight, I may have underestimated our _dear niece_… And they got lucky!" She hissed out, Cissy was the only one who knew of her involvement the attack on Potter and more important on their niece.

Narcissa grew as fearful as she was pale, she knew how important the loss of the Memoirs was, and the secrets it held which could destroy their family. "You need to get it back Bella." She said with barely a whisper.

"Don't you think I don't know that!" Bella shrieked in her sister's face, shaking with rage. "Our _niece_ will have to wait for now; I must get the Memoirs back! Before Morgana reveals too much!"

Neither spoke for a few moments, the only sounds came from Bellatrix's heavy breathing. "How?"

Bellatrix didn't reply right away and instead walked over to the window, gazing out in the direction of Hogwarts. "Hmm… I'm glad you're here because I have a plan… When's the first Hogsmeade visit?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed Chapter 13^^ On a side note, I've decided to split this story in two after much debate and this one will end roughly the same time as The Half-Blood Prince. Also I'm heavily considering giving this story a more... Gripping/Appropriate title. So if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know :) Thanks for all the feedback so far, I've already started slowly adding in some suggestions that mirrored my ideas :) Feel free to keep adding what you'd like to see as filler etc and you may see it slowly added in over the coming chapters :)

I'll try update soon, until next time!


End file.
